Harry Potter and The Bracelet of Gryffindor
by Calimetaure
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] An example of how not to write a crossover. [HPxSM] Harry Potter has a sister, Jillian. Makoto is sent a bracelet by an annonymos person and told she's a witch.
1. The Girl Who Lived

WARNING!!!: This story will have nothing to do with Usagi and everything to do with Makoto, Ami, and Rei. There will not be much Minako, either, nor Mamoru, nor the Outer Senshi. If you do not like stories without those characters, you probably won't be interested in this one.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Period. (Except maybe the characters whose names you have never heard before. You'll see them in chapter five.)  
  
Harry Potter and the Bracelet of Gryffindor  
  
Chapter One - The Girl Who Lived  
  
"Albus!"  
  
The bearded Headmaster looked up from his parchment at the sound of McGonagall shouting his name. He watched her hurry in, looking like she'd been running for a while, and smiled at the Transfiguration professor from behind his desk. Never one to turn down an excuse to take a break from the more boring aspects of being the Headmaster of Hogwarts during the summer, he motioned for the woman before him to take a seat.  
  
"Yes, Minerva?" he asked cheerfully, "Can I -- "  
  
"We've ... found ... her!" said McGonagall, breathlessly leaning on his desk.  
  
Dumbledore sat up straighter, more serious, trying not to look too hopeful. Surely after all this time it couldn't be ... "Jillian?" he asked, "You've found her?"  
  
"Yes," McGonagall replied, nodding, "Severus just received his owl back from Japan. She's living in the Juuban district," she paused, stumbling over the unfamiliar word, "In Tokyo. I believe he said something about Min-nat-to-kuu ... I expect we'll have to send Hagrid to collect them, won't we?"  
  
"Yes, indeed we will, and I daresay that your Japanese will have to be brushed up, Minerva," Dumbledore said, smiling brighter still, "How marvelous! To have a foreign language speaker at Hogwarts."  
  
"Indeed it will. There will be two others, I've just consulted the book. Rei Hino and Ami Mizuno," Professor McGonagall nodded, "And Mr. Potter. Surely he'll want to see his sister."  
  
Dumbledore stood from his chair, hands clasped behind his back. He walked to the window and stared out at the castle grounds. "She's been a hard one to find, Miss Jillian Potter. I expect she'll be thirteen; a third year taking regular first year classes. ... I wonder what her new name will be?"  
  
McGonagall started, looking quite surprised, "I hadn't thought of that. I suppose that her foster parents would have renamed her, wouldn't they? But why would they go through such lengths to hide her? And she'll have grown up as a Muggle, knowing nothing of her witch heritage, won't she. Oh dear ... "  
  
The Headmaster of Hogwarts turned from the window to smile at the deputy headmistress. He was already planning out everything so that Harry and his sister would have plenty of time to meet, McGonagall knew.  
  
"If she's anything like Miss Granger, she'll do fine," Dumbledore said casually, smiling once again.  
  
"Suppose she's not?" McGonagall grimaced.  
  
The last thing they needed was two Potters, three Weasley's, and one Granger getting into trouble all next year. At least, she thought bitter- sweetly, This is the twins' last year. Try as she might, however, McGonagall could not help but feel a pang of disappointment. Fred and George Weasley had always made the school a bit more interesting than it otherwise might have been. The Headmaster was still smiling when he winked at the Transfiguration professor.  
  
"Then we'd best hope she'll at the very least turn out like Lily, won't we?"  
  
Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts, was not happy. Oh no. Quite the opposite, he was very unhappy and looked about ready to hurt someone or something. Then again, many students would argue, he always looked about ready to hurt someone or something. For Professor Snape did not like Harry Potter, and here he was about to have Jillian Potter to deal with. Snape almost found himself wondering why Voldemort had waited those three years to kill James and Lily, thus giving them the chance to have Jillian, but quelled that line of thought. Though he hated Harry, he was still not the kind who would wish death on anyone. The Potions Master sighed heavily and sank into his chair.  
  
"Just when I thought things couldn't be any worse," he muttered, "Fate comes by to kick me in the ass."  
  
* * *  
  
"Chotto matte, Rei-chan," Kino Makoto called over her shoulder, "I just need to get the mail, then I'll show you up to my apartment."  
  
She was a tall girl for her age of thirteen, by Japanese standards, and had bright green eyes. She wore glasses for reading purposes only, and had a small, thin, scar on her collar bone. Hino Rei, eleven years old with raven black hair and violet eyes, smiled and nodded, leaning against the wall by the elevators. She had only been inside Makoto's apartment a few times, but that had also been before the Last Battle. Even now she didn't remember everything that had happened and she knew that neither Makoto nor Ami did, either. The three of them seemed to be the only who remembered each other, for they had passed Usagi, Mamoru and Minako many times in the streets of Tokyo; without receiving so much as a nod from them as hello.  
  
"Owari?" she asked, hearing Makoto close her mailbox.  
  
Her auburn haired friend came out of the closet sized room, fingering a small package. "Ready, mate."  
  
Rei grinned to herself. Makoto had always had that slight British accent.  
  
"Right then, here we are," Makoto smiled, watching Rei look around as if for the first time.  
  
Then again, for all they really knew, it might just be the first time. She left her friend in the short hallway before the living room to place her mail on the kitchen table. The small box, however, she brought into the living room with her.  
  
"Ne, ne, Mako-chan?"  
  
Makoto looked up from her fiddling with the little box. "Nani, Rei- chan?"  
  
"Hako o dare ga uketoru?"  
  
"Wakatta nai," Makoto answered, shaking her head. She turned the box over. "There's no return address. Just my name and address written in green ink."  
  
"Who sends a package with green ink?" Rei asked, wrinkling her nose, "What's inside?"  
  
Makoto shrugged and grinned suddenly. "Right then. Enough with the box, we need to get my stuff ready, ne?"  
  
The girls were planning a sleep-over at Rei's shrine with their friend Ami. She was going with her mother on vacation the next day, to France, and then Makoto was going to stay at the shrine until school started again, in three months. Rei nodded and began to walk to Makoto's room, but paused.  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"You can help me drag out my clothes and such. I expect I'll have to get my kimono for the festival, ne?" Makoto paused, grabbing a suitcase out of a closet, "And my pajamas, and toothbrush, and hair brush, and ... "  
  
Her voice faded away as she headed down another short hall and into her bedroom. Rei followed, grinning and shaking her head. Makoto spoke her Japanese, though fluently, in funny speech patterns that reminded her of a British person's and often used strange expressions such as 'right then' and 'mate'. She had also been over heard speaking to foreigners in perfect English, and not American English, either.  
  
"Mako-chan! Don't forget your kitchen!" she called.  
  
Makoto stuck her head back out of the door, looking confused. "Why would I need my ... Ooooh ... " she paused, grinning sheepishly at her friend, "Gomen. I get carried away sometimes, don't I?"  
  
Rei nodded, very seriously. Makoto groaned and batted her hand in her friends general direction.  
  
"Oh you! You were supposed to disagree there, you know."  
  
"Oops. Gomen," Rei grinned, not looking a bit remorseful.  
  
Makoto sighed. She ducked back into her bedroom and this time, Rei followed. This room was slightly smaller than the huge living room. There was a nice sized bed, big enough to hold two people easily, and two night tables on either side. One door led off to a small, private bathroom (the other was connected to the hall) and another led into her main clothes closet.  
  
She also had a long desk, a phone, a "cabinet for random stuff", and a large bookshelf that Rei had never imagined Makoto owning, for it was full of books, text and novels, fact and fiction. Makoto never did seem like a person who enjoyed reading, but then again she was full of surprises. Along the walls were pictures of people, some Rei had never seen and others she knew. One in particular caught her eye.  
  
"Mako-chan?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
Rei walked over to the framed image, studying it. There was a four or so year old Makoto with two people on a beach in the dead of winter, judging from the scarves and overcoats.  
  
"Are these your parents?"  
  
Makoto stopped what she was doing and looked over her shoulder. Then she went to join her friend by the picture.  
  
"Aa. Watashi no haha-ue wa kirei, ne?"  
  
"Hai ... "  
  
Makoto seemed to be studying the image. Suddenly she turned away. "They're not my real parents, you know," she said conversationally, "I was adopted by them. My real parents died too."  
  
Rei gasped. She'd known, of course, about the parents she saw in the photo, but Makoto had never spoken of being adopted. Rather than pressing the issue, however, Rei decided to let it rest.  
  
"So, which kimono are you bringing?" she asked instead.  
  
Makoto smiled at her, glad for the change of topic. "I haven't decided yet. I figure I'll just bring the three and choose when the festival comes."  
  
Rei shook her head, sighing as if disappointed. "Mako-chaaaaan," she groaned, "Must you always look better than me?"  
  
"Maa, maa. Demo, Rei-chan, if I recall correctly, you're the Princess around here."  
  
"Touche."  
  
Together, they finished Makoto's packing and made sure all her plants were watered and would be properly taken care of by her next door neighbor. After those arrangements were made, Makoto grabbed a back pack in which she placed all her so called traveling things. These consisted of a CD player and her 200 some-odd CDs, a few books, and a small photo album that had only a few pictures in it. Finally, everything was set and Makoto was ready to go.  
  
"Right, then," the auburn haired girl grinned at Rei, "Off we go, mate."  
  
* * *  
  
Mizuno Ami was already at the shrine when Makoto and Rei arrived, lugging Makoto's suitcase between the two of them. She was sitting on the front steps to the actual building (rather than the ones just to get up the hill) with her nose in a large book. Rei's crows, Phobos and Demeos, were hopping around her placidly, enjoying her company. She was a small girl of eleven years with blue hair that was just above her shoulders and bright blue eyes that sparkled with intelligence.  
  
"Ami-chan!" Makoto called, waving with her free hand.  
  
Ami looked up and smiled happily, waving back and closing the book. Phobos and Demeos took off and landed on Rei's shoulders, rubbing their heads against hers affectionately.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Makoto-san, Rei-san!" she called down, "Do you need any help?"  
  
Makoto shook her head and set the large suit case down at the foot of the steps. "Iie. I'll manage it later. Right now, we have some catching up to do!"  
  
The three girls didn't often get together. Ami's mother, being a doctor at a famous hospital, often took her daughter to work with her on the weekends. During the week Ami was told to come straight home after school and was not permitted to leave without at least two day's advance permission from her mother. Rei went to a different school than Makoto and Ami and worked at the shrine with her grandfather because they didn't have enough extra help. And Makoto, not having parents, was forced to keep up her studies and an after school job to make sure she had enough money. As far as anyone knew, she did have living relatives, a family in London and one in America, but both families refused to take her in.  
  
"Right then!" Makoto said, happily, "Let's go inside and start this party, ne?"  
  
Rei and Ami grinned at their older friend and nodded.  
  
"Shichiji-han, watashi-tachi bangohan o tabete, ne?" Rei asked as they started inside.  
  
"Hai!" chorused the other two.  
  
Later that night, after dinner, Makoto, Rei and Ami were lying around in Rei's room. Ami was reading that large book again, Makoto was immersed in one of her CDs, and Rei was getting into her pajamas for bed. The miko opened the shouji door near Ami to allow some air in, then kneeled down to find the bag of crow feed for Phobos and Demeos. Ami turned to watch her and noticed some very strange birds flapping their wings. Once they came into the light, she gasped and pointed at them, alerting her friends.  
  
"Makoto-san! Rei-san! Hora, fukurou-tachi!"  
  
Makoto and Rei looked to where Ami was pointing curiously. Sure enough, three owls were approaching quickly, heading right for the shrine. They landed in front of the girls, dropped three envelopes on the ground. When none of the girls dared to approach them, they clicked their beaks expectantly, hooting softly. As if on impulse, Rei threw some of the crow feed at them, which they dived onto gratefully.  
  
"Mizu wa miwari ni ura," she called softly.  
  
The three owls seemed to understand her, for they hooted and flew off after eating what they wanted of the crow feed.  
  
"Sugoi! Rei-chan ga fukurougo hanasu!" Makoto grinned at her friend.  
  
She walked around Rei, who was still standing in the door way, picked up the envelopes, and proceeded to drop them, staring down in shock. Ami and Rei looked at each other, than looked at her in concern.  
  
"Makoto-san?" Ami asked timidly, "Daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
"Midori no inku," Makoto whispered, looking up, "They're written in green ink! Same handwriting as ... "  
  
Rei and Ami watched her run back inside and rummage through her bag, looking for something. Finally she found whatever she was looking for and held it up triumphantly. Rei recognized it to be the box Makoto had received in the mail. Ami stood and went to pick up the scattered envelopes.  
  
"The same people who sent me this!" Makoto announced, "Sent those!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Rei asked, taking the letter from Ami.  
  
Makoto took her own, nodding. She tore hers open hurriedly, pulled out three pieces of ... is that parchment?! Ami thought in surprise ... and read it out loud:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Kino,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted  
  
at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find  
  
enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on Semptember 1. We await your owl by no  
  
later than July 31  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Makoto looked at her friends, then pulled out the list and read from that.  
  
UNIFORM  
  
First year students will require:  
  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.  
  
COURSE BOOKS  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
  
The standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
  
by Miranda Goshawk  
  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
  
by Phyllida Spore  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
  
by Newt Scamander  
  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
  
by Quentin Trimble  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
  
1 wand  
  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
  
1 telescope  
  
1 set brass scales  
  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRTS YEARS ARE  
  
NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
When she finished, she re-read the invitation in shock, thus prompting Rei and Ami to look at their letters as well. They heard her muttering to herself while she read, saying things like "catching up in classes, what's that mean?" and "please be advised that you will be visited by a representitive? Who on Earth could know where we are?". They'd received nearly the same message as Makoto had, with a few differences. Whereas Makoto was wanted to leave for the school early so she could "catch up in classes", they were invited for their first year. Also, their letters held much less parchment in them than Makoto's (it appeared that she had gotten a private letter included).  
  
"So now you can open the box, ne?" Rei asked gently, watching Makoto re-read her invitation to Hogwarts for the third time.  
  
Makoto looked up, startled, then looked down at the box and nodded. She reached for the package, and tore off the wrapping, to reveal the box underneath. Another small piece of parchment fell out of the box top when she opened it, with only a very short message.  
  
Once you have put this on, never take it off.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that much, " Makoto announced, "But I must admit the bracelet is rather beautiful."  
  
She held up a silver bracelet with two lion's heads adorning it. The clasp was at the bottom and the sides opened outwards to allow the wearer to put it on. Ami and Rei looked at it appreciatively, then they peered questioningly up at their older friend.  
  
"What are you going to do with it?" Ami asked.  
  
Makoto shrugged eloquently, "No idea. Put it on, I suppose," she paused, "And then I just won't take it off."  
  
Ami looked decidedly worried.  
  
"Demo ... Makoto-san ... "  
  
"Shimpai nai, Ami-chan," Makoto assured, "It's just a bracelet. I'm sure nothing will happen."  
  
Still looking worried, the younger girl nodded. She and Rei watched anxiously as Makoto snapped the piece of jewelry onto her wrist. Nothing happened. There were no sparks, no blinding lights, nothing appeared out of the lion's mouths, there was no booming sound; absolutely nothing to indicate that the bracelet was of any importance. Makoto grinned at her younger friends.  
  
"Hora? Betsuni," she said soothingly, "Nanimo nai okoru."  
  
Looking much less apprehensive, Ami nodded, and turned her attention to her books and other supplies list.  
  
"Quills, a wand, three sets of plain work robes, dragon hide gloves, a hat ... " she paused, scanning the books section, "Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 ... A Beginner's Guide To Transfiguration ... The Dark Forces ... " she shuddered, "This sounds dangerous."  
  
"Saa," Rei said flippantly, "Not everything is safe. Life would be boring if it were."  
  
"I suppose," Ami agreed, "But that doesn't answer the matter of my mother allowing me to go ... she's a doctor you know ... she doesn't believe in magic. And how on Earth are we going to get to London? We can't very well go off on our own, can we?"  
  
"Someone'll come for us, I think. For me anyway, since they want me there before the start of the term. I guess I have a lot to catch up on," Makoto sighed, finally setting down the letter and playing with her bracelet, "But why're they two years late?"  
  
"Perhaps it's because you moved," Rei suggested, "Remember, you've only been here for seven years."  
  
"That's right," Makoto agreed, "I grew up in Britain ... we were coming here on the plane when it crashed ... "  
  
The girls declined to continue that subject as a topic of discussion, a thing for which Makoto was grateful. It had happened seven years ago, it was true, but it was also the second set of parents she had lost. Her real parents she didn't remember because she had been only one when they died. Even now she didn't know where she'd gotten her scar from, because her adoptive parents refused to speak of how her parents died, or anything remotely connected to them. They had made it clear to her that she was adopted, and were taking her in because her relatives refused to do so.  
  
"Mako-chan!" Rei called, waving her hand in front of Makoto's face, "Okite, okite!"  
  
Makoto snapped out of her musings with an apologetic smile to her friends.  
  
"Gomen nasai," she sighed, shaking her head, "We should really catch up on our gossip, now. The letters can wait until tomorrow, ne?"  
  
Ami and Rei smiled indulgently and nodded. The letters were set into a corner with a book on top of them so they would not blow away, and forgotten for the rest of the night as the three caught up on each others' lives. 


	2. Hagrid, Hogwarts, and Diagon Alley

Oh, wow . . . that letter was really messed up (chapter one). I had no idea that would happen, sorry folks! Well, onto the second installment of HP&TBOG (::snickers::) Also, a word of warning . Ami's mother is not nice folks, not in this story. Those of you who like Ami's mother are most definitely going to want my head on a silver platter, but you're not gonna get it so nyaaaaa!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Two - Hagrid, Hogwarts, and Diagon Alley  
  
"IIE!"  
  
"Haha-ue? Doushita no?" Ami asked timidly.  
  
"Don't talk to me! Omae ... Omae ... "  
  
Ami watched, wide eyed, as her mother collapsed on the ground. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed loudly, the invitation to Hogwarts crumpled on the floor near her feet. This was not the reaction she had been expecting when she had shown her mother the parchment. Ami knew her mother was a doctor and did not believe in magic, but to start crying?  
  
"Haha-ue? Daijoubu desu ka? Doushita no?" Ami received no answer, "Onegai, haha-ue! Kotaete ... Kotaete!"  
  
"Urasei!"  
  
Ami stumbled back, fear growing. Her mother had never spoken to her like this before, had never once raised her voice.  
  
"Haha-ue?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Urasei! Omae wa musume janai!" Ami's mother shouted at her, "Omae wa henjin! Choudo nite iru omae no chichi!"  
  
Ami stared at her mother, tears welling up in her eyes. This could not be happening! She was her mother's daughter! She was not a freak!  
  
"Hai," Ami's mother said, no longer shouting, "Your father was a wizard. He told me after you were born, and by then it was too late to undo the damage. I'd hoped that by keeping you in the hospital, surrounded by science, reality, that this wizarding nonsense would go away. That you wouldn't be affected by your father's abnormality. -- "  
  
"IIE!" Ami shouted, crying openly, "Chichi wa henjin janai! He was a kind, loving man!"  
  
SLAP  
  
"Urusei! Urusei, omae wa baka na shoujo!"  
  
Ami stared, unblinking, at the wall, even as she stumbled back from the force of her mother's backhanded slap. Vaguely she could hear her mother cursing her father, but her mother's voice seemed dull and far away. She had never expected to be slapped, nor disowned by her mother over something as stupid as magic.  
  
"You are not to leave this apartment without my express permission. You can forget the trip to France, I won't be seen with Iyou/I. I'm going to send for Kumo-san to watch over you and make sure you haven't blown up my house," her mother ranted, "And I never want to see you anywhere near those two girls, Hino and Kino. If I do, you'll be placed into an orphanage! Well?! What are you just sitting there for? Get into your room and study! I expect no less than perfect marks when I give you your practice exam!"  
  
Ami felt herself being grabbed harshly off the floor by her mother and all but thrown into her small room. She made no sounds of protest.  
  
"Benkyou! And not one more word about this school, I'll have nothing to do with it, nor will I pay for it!"  
  
Makoto-san ... Rei-san ... help me ...  
  
* * *  
  
"OKITE!!!" shouted Rei's grandfather at seven o' clock, two days later.  
  
Makoto and Rei awoke with various states of groans and sighs and mutters about evil old people. Rei was the first to awaken, being used to odd hours and a morning person. Makoto on the other hand, was about ready to throw the nearest heavy book at them, if only to stop the noise. Instead, she pulled the pillow over her head and tried to sleep again.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" shouted Rei's grandfather, "You've got a visitor, and damned if I'll let him hang around jabbering in a language I can't understand!"  
  
The old man all but tore the pillow off Makoto's head and pulled the covers off her body. Shivering, Makoto sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to bring her sleep fogged brain into working order.  
  
"C'mon, Mako-chan!" Rei's grandfather urged, "He only speaks English! And he's," he gulped, "Really, really tall."  
  
Makoto narrowed her eyes, "And what does this have to do with me?"  
  
Rei's grandfather bit his lower lip, "He keeps demanding to see Jillian Potter, I think, and I keep telling him I don't know who she is. But he won't leave. I need you to convey the message."  
  
Still grumpy and peeved about the early wake up call, Makoto stood and pulled on a robe over her pajamas. Whomever this man was, he did not need to see her in her black boxers with the polar bears that wore Christmas hats. They'd been a gag gift from Shinozaki a while back, but they were rather useful in the summer. She stumbled into the main reception room of the shrine, and stopped short. There stood a man, who was twice the size of a normal man, with a huge, bushy beard and haywire black hair. He wore a coat that had pockets everywhere and looked rather miffed at being abandoned by Rei's grandfather.  
  
"Hello, sir," Makoto said, switching into English, "May I help you?"  
  
"Yes. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Hogwarts groundskeeper an' Care of Magical Creatures teacher. I'm on business from Hogwarts ter pick up ... you," the man said, stopping suddenly.  
  
Then he did something that was the last possible thing Makoto thought he would do; Hagrid burst into tears and launched himself forward to envelope Makoto in a hug.  
  
"Jillian! Oh, Jillian, it's been s'long! We though' yeh'd disappeared or summat, couldn't find yeh anywhere!" he cried.  
  
Makoto gaped into his bushy hair, struggling to keep them balanced. His words replayed over and over in her mind as she settled him on the floor cushions. "It's been s'long! ... Though' yeh'd disappeared ... " Why had he called her Jillian? What did he mean by disappearing? she thought, And what on Earth did he mean by "so long"?!  
  
As far as Makoto knew, she'd never met the man in her life.  
  
"Pardon me, sir, but ... I think you have the wrong person. I'm not Jillian, I'm Makoto Kino," she tried to explain.  
  
But Hagrid either hadn't heard her, or was ignoring her. "Yeh had ev'ryone lookin' fer yeh! Even Snape! Where do'yeh get off, makin' us worry like that? An' yer brother!" he went on, unaware of Makoto staring incredulously at him.  
  
Brother?! Makoto asked herself in awe, But I don't have a brother! At least, I didn't have one with the Kino's ... My real parents, then ... The Kino's separated me and my brother! But why? And why is this only coming now?!  
  
Rei stood in the doorway, watching her friend and the man who called himself Hagrid, chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully. The day after receiving the letters, she had shown it to her grandfather. It had been written in Japanese, to their amazement, and then she had explained that both Ami and Makoto had received them as well. Although a bit reluctant to let his only granddaughter leave, the old man had finally given in and agreed to let her go study her magic.  
  
"If anything," he'd said, "At least you'll be seeing more of the world. I hear London is a lovely place nowadays."  
  
Rei had hugged him and promised to write every day, or as often as possible, and told him to keep an eye out for owls. Now she wondered vaguely if perhaps leaving Japan wasn't the smartest idea she'd had. Hagrid seemed a bit ... odd, to say the least. She walked over and joined Makoto, helping her pry away the still sobbing man.  
  
"Excuse me ... but I need ... to talk with ... my friend," the miko stuttered out in halting English.  
  
It seemed good enough for Hagrid, however, who let go of Makoto and sat back. Rei seized the opportunity to drag Makoto into the next room, where she faced her friend worriedly.  
  
"Mako-chan ... maybe we shouldn't go."  
  
"Ara? Iku nai? Doushite?"  
  
"Saa ... eto ... kare o myou na no you da."  
  
Makoto stared at Rei in both amusement and amazement.  
  
"Rei-chan wa hontou ni hidoi!" she muttered, "Kare o warui janai. Sara ni ... oniisan ga miru hoshii."  
  
Rei knew she was defeated. The determined glint in Makoto's eyes put a stop to any argument the miko might have been able to form. If Makoto wanted to see her brother, she was going to see her brother, real or not. She was often rash in her decisions like that. Rei sighed and turned to go back where Hagrid sat, waiting for them, but Makoto stopped her.  
  
"Rei-chan," she paused, "I know you just want me to be safe, other wise you wouldn't be making a big deal about this. However, you and Ami- chan'll be there with me, and with the two of you there, I can't lose."  
  
Rei felt herself blushing and turned away to hide it. "Baka," she choked out, "I just don't want you to have all the fun."  
  
Makoto grinned and nodded, walking ahead of the miko and back to Hagrid. "Right, mate. Shinjiru," she called over her shoulder, "Shinjiru."  
  
Hagrid stood as Makoto re-entered the room. He had stopped crying in the short time that Rei and Makoto had been talking, and had taken on a much more business-like air.  
  
"I'm sorry if I disturbed yeh," he announced, holding out his hand, "I can get carried away sometimes. Ter be honest, o'ny reason I'm here is cause I've got time off durin' the summer. Professor McGonagall wanted ter pick yeh up, but she's busy with her lessons."  
  
"It's quite all right, Hagrid. You didn't disturb me in the least, although I'm not sure Rei's crows feel the same way," she paused and the sound of indignant caws filled the room. She grinned, "They don't really like strangers."  
  
Hagrid smiled down at her.  
  
"Yer jus' like yer brother ... " he sniffed once and then wiped his eyes on his coat. "I had ter pick 'im up, too. Dreadful Muggles he lives with."  
  
"Muggles?" Makoto asked, testing out the unfamiliar word.  
  
"Yeh. We call non-magical people Muggles," Hagrid explained, pausing while Makoto translated to Rei everything that had been going on in rapid Japanese.  
  
They conversed for a while, punctuated by giggles and annoyed noises, and finally the older of the two turned back to Hagrid.  
  
"Rei says she likes your coat. She's also looking forward to spending the year at Hogwarts. It sounds much more interesting than the school she goes to now."  
  
Hagrid smiled widely at this and bowed. "Arigatou gozaimasu."  
  
Makoto and Rei stared at the gamekeeper in shock. They turned to each other, looked back at him, at each other, their mouths opening and closing, until they finally just shook their heads and decided not to ask.  
  
"Hagrid," Makoto began instead, "How are we going to get to Hogwarts? It's in London, isn't it?"  
  
"Ah, never yeh mind, missy. Tha's what I'm here fer. Yeh jus' worry 'bout packin' yer stuff an' we'll be off," Hagrid said dismissively.  
  
"We can't leave Ami, we don't even know if her mother will let her go," Makoto said, appalled.  
  
She asked Rei about it, who shook her head negative. That caused a look of worry to settle upon Makoto's face.  
  
"She'd never just not call," Rei mused, "She'd tell us if she was going or not."  
  
"D'you think ... d'you think her mother won't let her call? That things really went that badly?" Makoto replied.  
  
"Wakatta nai," the miko shrugged, "But we've got to find out!"  
  
Makoto translated their concerns to Hagrid, who nodded gravely and started pacing.  
  
"I know how it is with Muggles who can' accept magic. It'll have gone ter the dogs, pardon the expression, if yer friend's mother's anythin like the Dursley's."  
  
Makoto and Rei looked at each other, horrified, as they could not remember having ever been. Rei quickly dashed into one of the inner rooms of the shrine and called Ami's home phone. Receiving answer from a man who identified himself as Kumo, she quickly hung up and called the hospital. The receptionist told her that Ami's mother had already gone of vacation. The miko dashed back to Hagrid and Makoto and reported all this to Makoto, who translated it for Hagrid, anxiously.  
  
"You can help us get her out, can't you?" she finished.  
  
Hagrid nodded once and began pacing again. He muttered to himself in such a way that Makoto and Rei had little to know idea what he could possibly be saying, other than the fact that it had to do with their situation. Finally he stopped pacing and looked at the girls.  
  
"Does yer friend have a fire-place?"  
  
Makoto nodded slowly. "I think so."  
  
"Good. We'll travel by Floo."  
  
"By what?!"  
  
"Floo powder. S'much faster than yer underground, have us there in no time. We cen go now ter pick yer friend up. We jus need a fire."  
  
Rei led him to the fire reading room and Hagrid's face lit up considerably. He pulled out a small bag that contained some strange looking powder.  
  
"Jus follow my example. Watch carefully, now," he warned, taking a pinch of the powder and throwing it on the fire. "Now, jus say, clearly, where yeh want ter go, an' yeh'll be there in a second. ... Eh ... where are we goin?"  
  
"Mizuno Ami no uchi."  
  
"Righ' then, lemme have a go. Remember, don' get out 'till yeh see me," Hagrid balanced on the edge of the sacred fire and took a deep breath, "Mizuno Ami no uchi!" he said clearly, and walked through.  
  
Makoto and Rei stepped up to the fire at the same time, and clasped hands.  
  
"Right then. If we get lost, we get lost together," Makoto grinned weakly, trying not to choke.  
  
Rei batted at her head and stared into the fire, which had turned green.  
  
"Ichi ... ni ... san ... Mizuno Ami no uchi!" they said together, and stepped through.  
  
Traveling by Floo powder was not at all what Makoto, or Rei, expected. Aside from the fact that they were traveling through fire and trying not to choke on the ashes, both girls felt rather like they were in a wind tunnel. They could see glimpses into other people's houses as they whipped past, both looking for Hagrid.  
  
"Is ... " Makoto tried to ask, but settled for pointing towards Hagrid's figure.  
  
The huge man had held out a hand for them, which Rei grabbed on to as they passed. With a loud 'oof' both girls fell out of Ami's fireplace and onto the floor, the wind knocked out of them. Hagrid stood over them, pink umbrella in hand, looking very proud of himself.  
  
"Are we dead? Is this heaven?" Rei muttered, vision spinning.  
  
"Iie," a female voice giggled, "You're just in my home."  
  
"Ami-chan!" Makoto and Rei shouted in unison, scrambling to their feet.  
  
Ami grinned happily, rushing over to hug them, and both noticed a very ugly, hunched over old man on the floor. He looked stunned, and neither girl wanted to know how he got like that. Hagrid gave them about a minute of sappy hugging before he coughed lightly to get their attention. They looked up at him curiously.  
  
"Yeh got yer letters from Hogwarts, righ'?" Hagrid paused and the girls nodded, "Good. Let's get a move on, then. Don' want ter be late now. Yeh've a lot of catchin' up ter do, Jillian. Firs' years're usually eleven."  
  
"Yes, but ... aren't Rei and Ami going to come with me?" Makoto asked.  
  
Hagrid looked down at her, surprised. "Well, I wasn' given no orders against it. ... S'pose they could come, if they really wanted to. Yeh'll all have ter come with me to Diagon Alley, fer yer books and supplies. S'pect yeh should pack now, then. Dumbledore's awfully excited ter have yeh."  
  
* * *  
  
"Quills ... robes ... spell books ... " Makoto muttered the next day, as they walked through the streets of London, "Hagrid, where are we going to find all this stuff? Can we get it all in London?"  
  
Hagrid gave the three girls a knowing smile and winked, "If yeh know where ter go. ... I said tha' same thing ter yer brother, firs' time he came here."  
  
"My brother? Hagrid, are you sure -- "  
  
Whatever comment Makoto might have made was silenced as Hagrid pushed open the door to a pub called The Leaky Cauldron. It was not so much the fact that they were entering a pub that astonished Makoto into silence, but the people who inhabited the small building. Hags, witches, wizards, and the occasional goblin in the back, all sat or stood about. Some were reading a newspaper called the Daily Prophet, others were talking amongst themselves, and still others sat about drinking and eating. An old wizard, or at least, Rei thought, he's probably a wizard, stood behind the counter. He smiled widely when he saw Hagrid and the three girls noticed he had very few teeth left.  
  
"The usual, then, Hagrid?"  
  
"Not today, Tom," the huge man shook his head, "Hogwarts business. This one here should be a third year. Jus' picked 'er up from Japan."  
  
Tom smiled kindly down at the three girls, then did a double take. The three girls inched unnoticeably towards Hagrid.  
  
"Bless my soul, the scar!" he cried, (Makoto's hand immediately went up to cover her collar bone) "You mean to tell me ... she's alive? Jillian Potter is alive?"  
  
The entire pub went silent as the customers all stopped what they were doing and turned to try and get a good look at Makoto, or Jillian as Tom had called her. Makoto blushed hotly and all but withered under the stares of the people, who seemed to think she was some sort of demi-god. Rei and Ami watched, clearly amused by Makoto's predicament.  
  
"Yep," Hagrid replied, smiling broadly, "Jus' found 'er yesterday. Dumbledore wants 'er before the term starts ter catch up in 'er studies."  
  
"Jillian Potter, I'm Arabella Figg," said a kindly old witch, who smelled faintly of cabbage, "I work for the Ministry, I can't tell you how honored I am to meet you."  
  
"Likewise, I'm sure," Makoto replied.  
  
"I can't believe they've only found you after all these years. Your brother was brought back to us five years ago," said an old wizard who looked like he might cry.  
  
"My dear lord!" cried a hag, sobbing openly into another old wizard's shirt, "Now both our little heroes have returned!"  
  
"Hello, Hagrid, Jillian," came a nice sounding voice.  
  
"Lupin!" the giant man cried, "Jillian, er ... Makoto, this is Professor Lupin. He'll be yer Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," Makoto said, sticking out her hand and smiling.  
  
Professor Lupin was a young man, though he looked sickly, in tattered robes. His hair was light brown but graying, though he couldn't be more than thirty years old. He grasped Makoto's hand and shook it, smiling warmly at her. Then he did the same for Rei and Ami. They smiled back up at him, liking him greatly.  
  
"C'mon, kids. It's time ter get yer books an' things," Hagrid said loudly when he'd decided they'd had enough attention, drawing the three girls away from the crowded pub and taking them out a back door.  
  
"Hagrid, why are all those people calling me Jillian? And why do they keep mentioning my brother. What's all this about me being a little hero? How could they all know my name, anyway?" Makoto asked rapidly as soon as they were all out side of the pub.  
  
Tapping a few stones with his pink umbrella, Hagrid shook his head.  
  
"I'm not sure I'm the one ter tell yeh tha', Makoto, but yeh'd better get used ter the name Jillian. 'Tis yer real name, that's what it is."  
  
There was no more talk as what seemed to be a solid wall separated into an entryway, the girls staring in total awe. The alley was fairly empty; the school term wouldn't start for another three months or so, so they had nearly free run of the place. Rei and Ami set off ahead of Makoto and Hagrid, talking rapidly and excitedly in Japanese.  
  
"Welcome ter Diagon Alley," Hagrid said, grinning down at the three girls, "Here's where we'll be gettin' yer supplies."  
  
"But Hagrid, how are we to pay? None of us have any money," Makoto reasoned.  
  
"Well, there's yer money," the groundskeeper said, pointing to a large building, "Gringotts Bank. T'aint no safer place, 'cept fer Hogwarts. Yer parents left yer brother and yeh a small fortune."  
  
"But what about Ami and Rei?"  
  
"Fine man, Mizuno-san," Hagrid sighed, "Ravenclaw prefect an' Head Boy, he was. Hino-san, too. She was Head Girl, though. Don' yeh worry, they left both yer friends money ter last 'em a long time."  
  
The inside of Gringotts Bank was a hustle and bustle of goblins stamping papers, weighing gold, and examining precious stones through monocles. Hagrid, Makoto, Rei and Ami approached a long table at the very end of the main hall.  
  
"Miss Hino, Miss Mizuno, and Miss Potter would like to make withdrawals," Hagrid announced to the goblin who sat there, doing paperwork.  
  
"And do they have their keys?" the goblin asked, fixing a piercing stare on the three girls.  
  
Hagrid rummaged around in his various pockets, muttering to himself, before finally pulling out three keys. He held them up, showing them to the goblin.  
  
"Here they are."  
  
The goblin inspected them before nodding curtly. "Griphook will take you down to your vaults. Griphook!"  
  
Another goblin approached and they followed him to one of the doors leading off the main hall.  
  
"Those goblins are so scary!" Ami announced once they'd left Gringotts, moneybags full, "I was sure they were going to ... to ... bite my head off, at the very least."  
  
"Ami-chan, don't be rude," Rei chided gently.  
  
She could not speak English perfectly, but she could understand it. Hagrid had since stopped and was staring at the back of Ami's head.  
  
"When did yeh learn English?" he demanded.  
  
Ami stopped and blushed, "My father taught me before he and my mother divorced. He was a photographer, so while my mother worked at the hospital, he would speak to me only in English. I grew up fluent in both languages."  
  
Makoto was also staring at her blue haired friend. "You never told me this!" she accused.  
  
"You never asked," Ami shrugged, switching into Japanese.  
  
Rei and Makoto burst out laughing. Hagrid sighed and muttered something about bilingual children. Then he cleared his throat.  
  
"Righ' then. Yeh'll be wanting ter go ter Ollivander's fer yer wands. T'aint no better place. Then yeh'll be needing ter go ter Flourish 'n' Blotts fer yer books. I've got a few more things to do, then we'll be off ter Hogwarts."  
  
"But Hagrid ... " Ami trailed off, realizing that Hagrid had left anyway, "Humph, it can't have been that much of a secret."  
  
"Ah let him be. He's probably just got something important to do," Makoto replied dismissively, "C'mon! I wanna get my wand!"  
  
Laughing, uncaring of those who were giving them odd looks, the three set off for Ollivander's. Upon entering the shop, each set down their trunks, looking around. They saw no one.  
  
"Hello?" Ami and Makoto called.  
  
"Is ... is anyone . here?" Rei asked hesitantly.  
  
Makoto gave her a 'thumbs up' for her use of English and she offered a weak grin in return. For a while it seemed as though no one was going to pay attention to their calls, when suddenly a loud thud alerted them to the presence of an old man.  
  
"Ah, welcome," he greeted them with a smile, "You're here for wands no doubt. Aaah, Rei Hino. I remember your mother when she came in to buy her first wand. Beechwood and dragon heartstring, strong and sturdy. Which is your wand arm?"  
  
"Uh ... " Rei stammered, "I'm ... I'm right-handed ... "  
  
Mr. Ollivander held out her right arm and measured it, but the tape measure was measuring her arm on its own.  
  
"Let's see now," Mr. Ollivander rambled while looking through boxes, "Yes, let's try this one. Unicorn hair, ash, five and three-fourths inches, nice and sturdy." he took down a box that held a thin, short wand and opened it, handing it to Rei. She took the wand and held it, uncertain of what to do.  
  
"Oh, go on, give it a wave," Mr. Ollivander said, waving his hand as if to emphasize the point.  
  
Taking a breath, Rei waved the wand. The ladder she pointed at caught on fire. With a quick wave of his own wand, Ollivander extinguished it.  
  
"No, definitely not," he sighed, grabbing another box, "Dragon heartstring, oak, eleven inches, very pliable."  
  
Rei accepted the wand and waved it in the direction of some boxes. They flew off the shelves and into Mr. Ollivander's head. He beat them off.  
  
"No, no and definitely no. No matter, there's one for you yet," he scoured the shelves and came upon one which caused his face to light up, "Here we are. Phoenix feather, redwood, eight and three-fourths inches, flexible."  
  
Once again Rei took the wand. Before she could even wave it however, the room filled with a brilliant light and blue sparks flew out of the tip of the wand. Mr. Ollivander smiled and nodded once before turning back to the wands.  
  
"Mizuno, eh? Yes, your father was a shy boy when he first walked through my door. His was holly and unicorn hair, if I remember, and I'm sure I do. Right, and your wand arm is?"  
  
"I'm also right-handed."  
  
Ami too, was measured by the self-measuring tape, giggling all the while.  
  
"Let's see, shall we?" Mr. Ollivander muttered to himself. "Hmm ... yes, let's try this one. Dragon heartstring, willow, twelve inches, swishy."  
  
Now Ami gave the wand a wave. The boxes that Rei had pulled off the shelve turned into butterflies which fluttered, leaving the wands behind.  
  
"Oh my, I daresay that's not it ... " Mr. Ollivander said wearily, looking for a new one, "A ha! Here we are. Unicorn hair, mahogany, seven and a half inches, very graceful this one is."  
  
He was right this time. When Ami took the wand she, like Rei, was surrounded by a brilliant glowing light and blue sparks flew out the tip of her wand. The old man looked highly pleased with himself as he turned to Makoto, and stopped in his tracks. Makoto self-consciously pulled her loose T-shirt to cover her scar.  
  
"Dear me ... Jillian Potter. I must say I am a bit surprised to see you here only now," he mused to himself, searching through the fallen wands, "Wand arm?"  
  
"I'm left handed."  
  
"Hmm ... lets try this one, shall we? Yes ... Unicorn hair, pine, eight inches, nice and supple."  
  
Makoto took the wand and faced the other direction, waving it. The front windows exploded, showering the four with the glass shards.  
  
"Perhaps not ... " Ollivander sighed and shook his head, "I think I'm getting too old for this ... here we go. Dragon heartstring, maple, six inches, rather whippy."  
  
Dutifully, Makoto waved this wand as well. A vase on the windowsill smashed into pieces.  
  
"No, it would seem not to be the one. No matter ... shall we try something else? Unicorn hair, ebony, six inches, springy."  
  
This time when Makoto waved it, nothing happened. Mr. Ollivander frowned and proceeded to rummage through the wands again, before straightening.  
  
"Yes, this one should do the trick. Phoenix feather and bamboo, an unusual combination, ten inches, ductile."  
  
Makoto took the wand, and felt herself surrounded by that same warm glow that had surrounded Ami and Rei when their wands were the right match. Only, where Rei's and Ami's had shot out blue and bronze sparks, hers shot out red and gold. Mr. Ollivander nodded, a slightly confused look appearing on his face.  
  
"What is it?" she asked him.  
  
"The tail feather that resides in your wand ... the bird who gave it should have given only two, but he gave three. Your brother holds one of the wands. The other belongs to the man who gave you both your scars."  
  
Once again Makoto's hand went up to her scar, slowly this time, as if realizing just now that she had one. Before she could ask any questions, however, a loud rapping came on the windows. The three turned around and saw Hagrid standing outside the shop, holding three large packages.  
  
"All righ' there?" he called, "Happy early or late birthdays, Ami, Rei, Jillian."  
  
They grinned at him and all questions Makoto had about her scar were forgotten for the moment. They paid Mr. Ollivander seven Galleons each for their wands and joined Hagrid, who handed them each a package from Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.  
  
"Figured yeh'd be wanting ter save yer money fer books an' the Magical Menagerie," he winked down at them.  
  
He was right. After getting all their school books, parchment rolls, phials, cauldrons, scales, telescopes, ink bottles, quills, and their winter cloaks and hats, the girls were left nearly broke. Then, of course, there was the Magical Menagerie, where they could pick out their pets, should they choose to bring one. Rei immediately went over to look at the owls and Ami headed straight for the kittens. Makoto lagged back, looking around and taking in the rabbits, tortoises, cats, owls, toads, ravens, fur ball like creatures, and rats, unable to choose.  
  
"Yer brother has an owl, yeh know, so yer free ter look into somethin' else," Hagrid murmured as they looked around the small store, "Well, a cat or toad, at any rate."  
  
"That's assuming he likes me enough to even let me look at it. He doesn't even know me, Hagrid," the girl shot back, "How are you so sure he'll even want to get to know me?"  
  
"Harry grew up with Muggles, Jillian, and nasty ones at that. He never knew family an' he's been treated like a freak ever since he learned how ter talk. If he knows he's got other family ou' there, he'll want ter get ter know yeh, no matter how long it's been or who yeh are."  
  
"If you say so," Makoto said, choking back the mist that suddenly clouded her eyes, "Then I'll guess I'll have to take your word for it. So, which is better, a cat or a toad?"  
  
The manager, an old, hunched over witch, waddled up to them.  
  
"A cat or a toad, eh? Well, it depends on what you're willing to do. Cats are high maintenance familiars, they require a lot of attention, but they are very smart. They also prefer witches to wizards, and make wonderful companions at night. Toads are not a pleasing to the eye, but they are loyal and trustworthy and do not require nearly as much maintenance, or attention, as cats."  
  
Makoto, who had only been half listening to the old witch while walking around, paused in front of an owl's cage. The owl was a Spotted owl, with dark, white spotted, fluffy feathers. She bent down to get a closer look and cautiously stuck her finger inside the cage, murmuring soothing words. The owl nibbled her finger affectionately, going so far as to allow her to stroke his feathers.  
  
"Ah, a fine one, this is," the witch said knowingly, "Kipper, we call him. Wingspan of forty-two inches, as smart and proud as they come. I've never seen him act this friendly to anyone else; no one'll buy him, so we've had him for a long time."  
  
"Hagrid ... " Makoto breathed, "I know you said my brother has an owl ... but there's no way I'm leaving this one behind."  
  
"Mako-chan! Rei-chan! Hora!" said a happy voice, cutting into the conversation.  
  
Makoto and Rei turned around to see an excited Ami holding a large ball of what appeared to be red and white fur. It was making loud purring noises, and so they deduced it was a cat.  
  
"Isn't he gorgeous?! I'm going to name him Kenken. He's a Siberian." Ami said happily, paying for her new pet.  
  
"Siberian?" Rei groaned, "Don't tell me you're naming him after that guy from that show on TV ... "  
  
"She won't," Makoto interjected with a grin, "You said it yourself. ... What've you got there?"  
  
"An owl," the miko replied, holding up her arm. Perched on it was a medium sized Screech Owl. "I'm going to name her ... Miryoku Yume. Yume for short."  
  
Hagrid watched the girls converse about their new pets with a proud smile on his face. Exactly what he was proud of, he himself really didn't know, but he could not keep the grin off his face.  
  
"Righ' then, yeh've got yer pets?"  
  
"Hai!" three voices chorused back at him.  
  
"Good," he nodded, "It's off ter Hogwarts, then."  
  
"Have a good year!" the old witch called after them as they left.  
  
The four waved at her before disappearing completely from sight. She sighed and turned to another figure lurking in the corners.  
  
"Is this all really necessary?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," the man nodded, "You-Know-Who is back, and he, though weak, still has power over his followers. If action is not taken, there will be dark times, again. These measures are taken to ensure that those dark times will not repeat themselves."  
  
"But they're just children."  
  
"Oh, no," the man shook his head, "They're much more than just children. Much more."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So, what did y'all think? If anybody needs a translation of the Japanese, here's what I can give you, to the best of my knowledge. Hope it helps!  
  
Haha-ue? Doushita no? - Mom? What's wrong (or "what happened?")  
  
Haha-ue? Daijoubu desu ka? Doushita no? Onegai, haha-ue! Kotaete ... Kotaete! - Mom? Are you okay? What's wrong? Please, mom! Answer me . Answer me!  
  
Urasei!!! - Shut up!  
  
Urasei! Omae wa musume janai! Omae wa henjin! Choudo nite iru omae no chichi! - Shut up! You're not my daughter! You're a freak! Just like your father!  
  
IIE! Chichi wa henjin janai! - NO! Dad wasn't a freak!  
  
Urusei! Urusei, omae wa baka na shoujo! - Shut up! Shut up you stupid girl!  
  
Omae - You (very, very, very rude)  
  
Benkyou - Study  
  
Okite - Wake up  
  
Baka - Idiot  
  
Shinjiru - I believe you  
  
Ara? Iku nai? Doushite? - Eh? Not go? Why?  
  
Saa ... eto ... kare o myou na no you da. - Well . uh . he seems strange  
  
Rei-chan wa hontou ni hidoi! Kare o warui janai. Sara ni ... oniisan ga miru hoshii. - You're cruel! He's not that bad. Besides . I want to see my brother (literally "older brother") 


	3. The Castle and The Brother

Is it just me, or do my chapter titles get crappier and crappier? Ah well, no matter. The girls have arrived at Hogwarts, yes indeed, and Makoto's about to meet her brother (if you couldn't guess ::grins::)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Three - The Castle and The Brother  
  
"There she is, kids. Hogwarts," Hagrid announced.  
  
His words set off a set of excited murmurs and the girls each tried to get a better look, peeking around Hagrid's enormous body and trying not to fall off the flying motorcycle they were currently riding on. Their trunks had been sent to the Hogwarts Express station via a young witch who traveled with them by a flying car. Looking around for a glimpse of the castle was not as easy as one might think, however, because of Hagrid's bulk and fears of falling nearly one hundred and fifty feat to the ground.  
  
"I can't see it!" Makoto complained.  
  
"Mienai mo!" Rei added.  
  
"Hold on ... I think ... yeah! There it is! Sugoi ... " Ami breathed.  
  
A looming castle was slowly becoming more visible through the clouds that they were traveling through. As they neared it, and lowered slowly towards the ground, Rei and Makoto were able to see it, and were just as impressed as Ami.  
  
"It's amazing! When you said school I had no idea you meant this, Hagrid!" Makoto shouted over the noise of the wind, "It's not a school, it's a whole other world!"  
  
"Yep. T'aint no nicer place fer a school. Jus' wait'll yeh meet Dumbledore! Finest Headmaster Hogwarts has seen in a century, if yeh ask me."  
  
The castle grounds, and the castle itself, were even larger once the motorcycle landed. Off to one side was a large stone hut that stood right in front of a sprawling forest, which the girls deduced was Hagrid's hut. There was a large field a short distance away from the castle itself, and what it was used for the girls didn't know, but they were sure it was something important. The castle itself was at least eight floors and had many towers, which reached up to ten stories. They had obviously landed at the back or side entrance, or one of them, because there was no long entry path or grand doors, just a short hill and an arch way. There were three teachers standing by, waiting to greet them. Two were women and each stood about twice the size of the male.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout," Hagrid said as they were approached.  
  
"Welcome back, Hagrid," said McGonagall.  
  
She was a stern but kind looking woman with her hair pulled into a tight bun and a pointed hat with a wide brim. She looked down at the three girls and smiled warmly, but they had the impression that she didn't smile often, just the same.  
  
"Jillian Potter," she said, "And you must be Ami Mizuno and Rei Hino. Welcome to Hogwarts. I do hope you won't be bored waiting for the start of the fall term."  
  
"Thank you, Professor," Makoto and Ami chorused.  
  
"Arigatou," Rei said shyly, blushing.  
  
"Ah, don't be shy, Rei-chan. Buck up, you'll be speaking perfect English in no time," Makoto assured her friend.  
  
"Why don't we go inside?" tiny Professor Flitwick suggested, "You'll be wanting to meet the Headmaster, of course, and he wants to meet you. Then we'll have to start getting you caught up in your classes, won't we?"  
  
"Caught up?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Not your friends, dear," Sprout said, "They're the proper age for first years. You my dear, should be a third year, and as such, you'll need to make up two years of classes. That's why you're hear so early ... among other reasons."  
  
"Other reasons?" Makoto parroted.  
  
"They shall be explained in due time. This way, please," McGonagall said, turning on her heel and leading the way through the castle grounds to the huge castle.  
  
They came to a statue of a gargoyle on one of the lower floors and stopped in front of it.  
  
"Chocolate Frog!" McGonagall barked.  
  
At once the gargoyle jumped aside as the wall behind him split in half, creating an entry way to a long flight of dizzying stars. Finally at the top was a large door with a griffin shaped knocker. McGonagall opened the door, ignoring the knocker, and they entered. The Headmaster was sitting at his desk reading a piece of parchment and seemed not to notice the small group of people.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," McGonagall said, announcing the Headmaster to their presence, "I have our new foreign student."  
  
The bearded man looked up and smiled widely at the three of them. He stood from his desk and moved so that he was face to face with Makoto, nodding as he looked at her.  
  
"You've your mother's hair and eyes. Welcome to Hogwarts, Jillian, Ami, and Rei."  
  
"Thank you, Professor," the three chorused, a distinct Japanese accent mingled with the English.  
  
"Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and Hagrid are only a few of your teachers. Madam Hooch, Professors Snape, Lupin, Vector, Sinistra and all others will be here in due time. Some, because you are not taking their classes, you will not meet until the school year," Dumbledore paused, letting the girls digest the new information, "The others will arrive before hand, but only after you've had proper time to catch up in Herbology, Transfiguration, and Charms."  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Makoto nodded dumbly. Suddenly this witchcraft business was starting to seem less and less appealing, seeing as she would be spending the summer indoors while Ami and Rei played in and explored the huge castle. As if reading her thoughts, Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"No, no," he assured her, "Not all your time will be devoted to your studies. You will be given your schedule and will follow it like a regular student during the week. Whatever periods you have 'off', so to speak, may be spent however you wish. Except, of course, entering the Dark Forest, which is strictly forbidden to all students except on detention."  
  
Feeling the rush of excitement come back, Makoto, Rei and Ami turned to each other and grinned widely. They couldn't wait to being their lessons, and with a castle as big as this, there were surely many places to explore. Suddenly Makoto remembered the bracelet she'd been sent, and held up her wrist.  
  
"Professor, with my invitation, I was sent this. There was no clue as to who sent it, no return address, and the only thing inside was a note that said not to take it off. Do you know who sent it?"  
  
"It is rather beautiful ... " Dumbledore mused, "Perhaps you have an admirer."  
  
"But ... "  
  
"I am unaware," he interrupted, "As to who sent it to your home. Perhaps you shall find out later this year."  
  
Makoto nodded silently, dropping her wrist, and Dumbledore patted one of her shoulders and turned to McGonagall.  
  
"Would you care to be their tour guide, Minerva?"  
  
"Certainly, Professor Dumbledore," the Transfiguration teacher said, gathering up her robes for easier movement, "Follow me, please. You'll be staying in the Gryffindor dorms until you are Sorted into your houses."  
  
"Sorted?" Ami asked, "How does that happen?"  
  
"You shall see on September first," McGonagall said with a small smile, "This way please. Your trunks have already been taken to your rooms."  
  
Waving to Hagrid, who happily waved back, the three girls followed McGonagall out of Dumbledore's office. As soon as they were out sight, the other professors turned on Dumbledore, each asking questions at a rapid pace. The Headmaster put up his hand for silence and it was granted.  
  
"Yes, I am serious about this. No, he doesn't know. Yes, she does. And yes, Jillian and Harry Potter will meet before this week is out."  
  
* * *  
  
Harry Potter was a very unusual boy. He detested the summer holidays as much as any other boy would a final exam, and he never made a fuss about his birthday; it wasn't like he ever received many presents. His parents had been murdered when he was very young, so he had never really known them and he also happened to be a wizard. The only to have ever survived Lord Voldemort, a Dark wizard of the worst kind, he was known throughout the wizarding world as The Boy Who Lived. Because of this Harry knew, his Muggle relatives, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley Dursley, who hated anything they considered 'abnormal', despised him.  
  
Last year had been a particularly hard one for Harry, though it had started out exciting. He had almost lost his best friend Ron, and had been forced to watch Cedric Diggory die right in front of him, by the same curse that had killed his parents. With Cedric's death still weighing heavily on his mind, and the fact that he could not stay in regular contact with his godfather, Sirius, Harry was sure he was going to go insane.  
  
Contact with Ron and Hermione had helped, however, and in just three months and two weeks time he would see them again for their fifth year at Hogwarts. Thoughts like that were the ones which helped him wake every morning, like it was helping this particular morning. Only this morning, those thoughts were getting extra help from particularly loud banging noises.  
  
"Wake up in there!" shouted an excited Aunt Petunia, banging on the door, "You've got a letter from that school of yours."  
  
When Harry didn't answer immediately, (he was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes) the banging increased, both in speed and volume.  
  
"Well?" she shrieked, "Get up!"  
  
She's probably afraid of it exploding, Harry thought, grinning, as he pulled on his glasses and the room came into better focus. He tried to tame his fly-away hair so it covered his thin, lightening bolt shaped scar but, as always, nothing happened so he shuffled down the stairs, still in his pajamas. He was surprised by a plate of buttered toast being shoved in his face, with a nice bowl of marmalade. Taking two pieces and the marmalade, Harry looked around at the very happy faces of his only living relatives.  
  
"Don't tell me, let me guess ... " Harry paused, "You've either won a vacation for one to Antarctica, or a vacation for three to the Bahamas."  
  
"Neither," Uncle Vernon said, "Your school wants you to go early. You leave today. I'll even drive you to King's Cross. Someone'll be waiting for you there."  
  
Ah, so that was it. He'd be leaving for Hogwarts early ... "You're sure?! You mean, I can leave?" Harry asked excitedly, the words finally fully registering.  
  
"Yep. And try to stay over the next summer, will you?" Vernon asked pointedly.  
  
Harry nodded happily, only too glad to have an excuse not to see the Dursley's for any longer period of time than he absolutely had to. Besides that, he considered Hogwarts his home. The secret passage ways, the classes, the teachers (most of them, at any rate), all his friends, everything he could ever want was there. Hogwarts had been far more of a home to him than the Dursley's ever had been and ever would be. Grinning wider than he had all summer, Harry ran upstairs to begin packing.  
  
"All righ' Harry? Didn't have too much trouble gettin' here?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
Harry stopped pushing his cart with a sudden jerk and whirled around to face a very familiar and friendly face. Uncle Vernon was long gone, so he had no reservations about running up to the giant man and hugging him, a hug that was promptly returned.  
  
"No, no trouble. They were just as glad to be rid of me as I am to be rid of them," he said.  
  
Hagrid smiled widely, but his expression sobered and he leaned down so he could look Harry in the eye.  
  
"Yer not still thinkin' 'bout ... You-Know-Who an' what happened las' year, are yeh?"  
  
Harry shook his head, but realized that would be lying and stopped.  
  
"Well," he amended, "I am thinking about it. It's hard not to remember watching someone die and I don't think Cedric would be very happy if I just forgot about him ... but I've been pulling through."  
  
Hagrid nodded and clapped Harry's shoulder. "That's my boy comin' back. Good job too. Dumbledore's got a bit o' a surprise fer yeh."  
  
"A surprise? You mean like a really early birthday present?"  
  
"Not exactly ... " Hagrid laughed, pulling out his pocket watch. The laughter immediately stopped. "Blimey! We're later 'n' I though'! Come on, then. Best be gettin' off."  
  
* * *  
  
A surprise ... for me ... I wonder what on Earth Dumbledore has in mind.  
  
Harry walked through the Great Hall, with Hagrid by his side, just in time for lunch. He nodded hello to the House ghosts, Nearly-Headless Nick, the Gray Lady, the Bloody Baron, and the Fat Friar, as they walked to the Head Table where the teacher's sat, still musing over Hagrid's words. But the head table wasn't there, he noted with interest. Instead, a table to fit nine people comfortably was there (and with all the places set), Dumbledore at the head and McGonagall at his side. Harry was of the impression that they never left the school. Besides them, he noted, were Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout.  
  
"Welcome, Harry!" said Dumbledore cheerfully, "Glad you could join us so early. I trust your relatives didn't give you much trouble?" he winked.  
  
Harry smiled at the old Headmaster and shook his head.  
  
"No, no. They were just as happy as I was."  
  
Sprout motioned for Harry and Hagrid to sit, and they did. The plates, excluding three, were filled instantly with the wonderful food that the Hogwarts kitchens always produced. Helping themselves to chicken, potatoes, steak, gravy, ketchup, and pumpkin juice, they started to eat, and got through a few minutes of un-interrupted eating before Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"Harry," the Headmaster began, setting down his fork, "There is a reason we decided to bring you here three months in advance of the term."  
  
Harry looked up from his chicken, startled, but he did not say anything. Rather, he watched Dumbledore as the old man collected his thoughts.  
  
"There is ... something you should know, Harry, before the term starts. ... And ... there is someone we want you to meet."  
  
"Meet?" Harry wondered aloud.  
  
The Headmaster nodded solemnly, but there was a distinct twinkle in his eye that made it seem less serious. "Yes. ... You see, Harry," he paused, "You are not an only child."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You ... " Dumbledore took a deep breath before continuing, "You were three when your parents were attacked. ... That's why you remembered their last words so well when the Dementors came too near ... You have a younger sister, by two years. She was adopted by the Kinos, a lovely couple, originally from Japan but living in Britain. She had disappeared until recently, you see. Your memory was modified not to remember her, as hers was modified not to remember you."  
  
There was a long pause while Harry tried to digest this new information. He was an older brother. ... His memory had been modified ... he could have lived with his younger sister. Dumbledore's words replayed in his head: You have a younger sister, by two years ... disappeared until recently ... Something about the way he was talking didn't register properly in Harry's mind. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but ...  
  
"Wait!" he cried suddenly, "You keep using present tense! But ... "  
  
McGonagall nodded, and spoke, filling in for Dumbledore, who was choking up.  
  
"She's alive. You and she should have met in your third year, but we couldn't find her. Severus, Albus and I have been sending owls all over the globe for the past two years trying to locate her, and finally we received word back from Japan just a fortnight ago," McGonagall paused to smile at Harry, "She's here in the castle right now, with her friends. Lost, I'd expect, though they've been here for three days. We're trying to get her up to some third year classes, since she missed her first two years. She was supposed to be here for lunch -- "  
  
At that moment, the Great Hall doors banged open and loud footsteps could be heard running through the Hall. There was the distinct sound of robes swooshing along behind their owners. McGonagall put a hand up to her mouth to cover a smile, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Sprout and Flitwick smiled outright.  
  
"Gomen nasai!" a breathless female voice cried out in British accented Japanese.  
  
She came to a stop just a few feet behind Harry. The other two pairs of feet stopped just two seconds after the first.  
  
"We got ... lost ... too many ... hallways ... stairs kept ... switching while ... we were ... on them," the girl panted.  
  
Harry fought down the urge to laugh, knowing he would not only make a bad impression on them, but he would be scolded for it by McGonagall later, who'd taken on the role of his grandmother from the side lines. The girl who owned the voice sounded a lot like Ron when he was late for a class.  
  
"Not a problem my dear, no trouble at all," Dumbledore said kindly, smiling.  
  
The remaining three plates were filled with food and he motioned for the newcomers to sit down. Harry still hadn't turned around to see what they looked like (he was sitting at the end of the table opposite Dumbledore). Out of nervousness or disbelief he didn't know, but something was telling him that his sister was behind him, and he wasn't quite sure he was ready to see her.  
  
"Harry," McGonagall started, "This is Rei Hino and Ami Mizuno."  
  
At their names a black haired girl came forward, nodding at him in greeting, then a blue haired girl, who smiled and bowed. Harry hazarded a guess that they were all from Japan, and knew then who the remaining one, the one who had been speaking, must be.  
  
"And this, my boy," Dumbledore began, "Is Makoto Kino. Or, as you might know her by, Jillian Potter."  
  
Harry stood from his chair slowly, turned around, and came face to face with a girl who looked nothing like him, at first. He had raven black hair, while she had an auburn colored (which reminded him of his mother's hair from what he'd seen in pictures). His hair was messy to the point that he'd given up all hope of ever taming it; hers was a thick, shiny mass that stayed put in a neat braided pony-tail, though he noticed her bangs were rather untame.  
  
Then he saw the similarities. They were both tall and lanky, though she was not as tall as he was. Their skin color was very similar and they held themselves in the same way when standing. He looked into her eyes, and knew they were related. Her eyes were the very same shade of green his were, and could only have come from their mother. Then he noticed something, something that would have erased any remaining doubts, had he had any. She had a small scar, in the shape of a lightning bolt. It was not on her forehead like his, hers was right on her collar bone peeking out from her robes, just barely visible. She took a tiny, hesitant step forward, as if she too, could not believe that he was real.  
  
"O ... oniisan?" she asked him, looking both terrified and ecstatic.  
  
"She means 'brother'," Dumbledore said in the background.  
  
The memory modifier suddenly seemed to lose its effect, because Harry suddenly remembered holding onto a sobbing baby girl as a man in a dark cloak approached them. The screaming of their parents had long since stopped; they'd been killed. She clung to him for protection as they were advanced upon, them being backed up against their parent's bed with nowhere to run. There was fire burning all around and then ...  
  
"Jillie!" Harry whispered in awe.  
  
She was alive! His remaining relatives no longer consisted simply of the Dursley's, he had a sister. Now he understood why he'd been brought to Hogwarts three months early, McGonagall and Dumbledore wanted him to catch up with his sister!  
  
His whispered nickname for her seemed to have broken some sort of spell, and she ran forward, nearly knocking him over with the strength of her hug. There were sounds of sobbing and choked back tears in the background, even from McGonagall. Hagrid blew his nose loudly into the tablecloth and they could hear Dumbledore saying "there, there," not only to Hagrid, but to Jillian's friends and the other professors as well. The moment seemed to last forever, but in realty it was only two minutes. Harry and Makoto took their seats next to each other and the feasting commenced, punctuated by sniffling sounds. Only after they were finished did anyone dare speak again.  
  
"Potter," McGonagall began, "Why don't you take your sister down by the lake. You can talk there, but have her back by three o'clock sharp."  
  
"All right, Professor," Harry agreed, uncertain as to why their was a time limit.  
  
Makoto giggled lightly.  
  
"I've got Transfiguration at three, that's all," she explained.  
  
"This is so strange," Makoto sighed.  
  
They were sitting by the banks of the Great Lake, staring at the giant squid as he floated along the waters. Harry looked over at his younger sister curiously.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean ... " she started, but cut herself off, looking for words, "I grew up in Britain for seven years. One if you count the time with our parents, and six more with the Kinos, my adoptive parents. They were kind people, but they'd always made it very clear to me that I was adopted, but my name was Kino Makoto and nothing else. I never really knew why, but I still loved them and considered them to be my parents."  
  
Here she paused and Harry waited for her to continue. He had a gut feeling that nothing would come out if he pushed her too hard.  
  
"When I was seven, they told me they'd decided to move to Japan. I didn't put up a fight or anything, there was no reason to. We got on the plane and took off. ... Somewhere over India ... the plane ... we ... crashed. Everyone except me was killed. ... Even the Kinos."  
  
Harry fought back the urge to gasp in shock, but he did not fight the instinct to put one arm around her. She leaned into his warmth gratefully, wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
"When the rescue team finally arrived, I was the only one left. They salvaged what they could of our luggage, and took me to the house we were supposed to move in to. Our furniture had been sent a few days before, so everything was waiting for me. I've been on my own since then."  
  
"You can't mean that."  
  
"I can so," she replied, grinning weakly up at him, "But I don't. I was on my own for three years, until I met Rei-chan and Ami-chan. They became my little sisters. Rei-chan's grandfather took me under his wing. But I've never really known family."  
  
"You have me," Harry said confidently, "You've always had me, we just didn't know it. And you'll always have me."  
  
At his words, Makoto felt the barriers around her heart break and floods of tears began streaming down her cheeks. Harry pulled her closer to him and let her cry into his robes, rubbing her back and hair soothingly. When she finished crying, Makoto didn't pull away from him for a while, and Harry didn't force her to.  
  
"Oniichan?" she finally asked, pulling away.  
  
"Mm?"  
  
" ... I've missed you."  
  
Harry hugged her to him again.  
  
"And I you," he paused as a thought struck him, "Come with me. I want you to see the other side of the Great Lake."  
  
Looking dubious, Makoto nodded. Harry sprung to his feet and held out his hand, which she took, and helped her up. Then he jogged off towards the front of the castle, her following after him. They stopped on a bridge over the moat, surrounded by flowers and vines and trees. Makoto looked around in awe.  
  
"Sugoi ... " she whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Amazing," she blushed this time, "Sorry. I forget I'm not in Japan."  
  
He grinned, "Don't worry. It's perfectly understandable. I'd want a secret language that the professors couldn't understand, if I knew any. Consider yourself lucky, Jillie."  
  
"Oh, I do," she replied airily, and they both laughed.  
  
They leaned on the bridge railing and Makoto waved down at their reflections. Harry's reflection waved back, though Harry himself didn't. Makoto's eyes widened in amazement.  
  
"This place really is wonderful!" she announced.  
  
Harry agreed wholeheartedly. They continued walking the vast grounds until they wound up on the Quidditch pitch in the stands. Sitting up on the top row, Makoto stood and flung out her arms.  
  
"I feel like I could fly," she giggled.  
  
"You could," said Harry thoughtfully, "And you will, once Hooch gets here. She's the flying instructor."  
  
"Brilliant! ... Ne, ne ... what's this field used for?"  
  
Harry brightened considerably and stood himself.  
  
"Quidditch," he said, proudly.  
  
It didn't produce quite the reaction he'd hoped for, however, because Makoto just gave him a blank look and said, "What?"  
  
"Quidditch. See, there are seven players and four balls. There are three Chasers, two Beaters, a Keeper, and a Seeker. I'm Seeker for the Gryffindor house team."  
  
And he proceeded to explain all the rules, fouls, delights, and problems of the game Quidditch. From the way he spoke, Makoto guessed he really loved the game, and that his position was highly important. She hid a grin from her face as he continued to speak, he looked like an over-eager child in a candy store at Christmas.  
  
My brother ... I think we're going to get along just fine.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So, how'm I doing? Let me know!  
  
Also, someone reviewed asking if the Outers, Mamoru, Usagi and Minako were going to appear. Let me clear that up right now, so there's no more confusion: NO they will NOT. This story will be based on Makoto, Ami and Rei alone. (I may make an exception for say, Hotaru, but otherwise, forget it.) 


	4. Classes and Trouble Making

You're still reading? Woah . it's a miracle! Well, we're skipping ahead a month or so, because I'm not going to give you a day by day account of what Makoto, Harry, Ami and Rei do. That would be not only obsessive, but probably boring for you. I leave it to your imaginations.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Four - Classes and Trouble Making  
  
Makoto had her first experience with Potions and Professor Snape a month later on the first of July, after it was declared that she was sufficiently prepared to begin third year classes in Charms and Herbology. She would still be working with McGonagall in Transfiguration, but she was up to a beginning second year level, so they weren't too worried. Snape was a tall, oily haired, pale, sinister looking man, who seemed to have no sense of humor at all.  
  
"Well, well ... Mr. Potter has a sister. So now we have two celebrities," Snape drawled when he first saw her.  
  
Makoto glared back up at him, trying not to bring her hand up to her collarbone. She didn't know why, but something about this man was giving her a distinct evil feeling. Not only that, but he hated her and the term hadn't even started. It was rather intimidating to be in the dungeons alone with her teacher, but she was glad, at least, that he couldn't humiliate her in front of an entire class.  
  
"Tell me," Snape continued, "What would I get with a mixture of wolfsbane and monkshood?"  
  
Looking confused at the new names, Makoto shook her head, wishing desperately to be able to look in her unopened textbook.  
  
"I don't know, sir."  
  
"Really? Then tell me, what is the difference between a bezoar and tripe?"  
  
"I don't know, sir," she repeated.  
  
"Oh? Well then ... where would I look for gillyweed, and what does it do?"  
  
That one she knew, if nothing else. She'd read about it in a book that Harry had taken out from the library, hoping to help her in Herbology.  
  
"In the Mediterranean ocean, sir. It's an aquatic plant and is used for breathing underwater and faster swimming."  
  
Snape nodded, albeit barely. He swooshed away, robes trailing behind him, and stood behind a large cauldron. Makoto quickly took out her cauldron and potions making kit, and opened her book in an attempt to at least be prepared. So far, though he seemed to despise her, Snape wasn't as bad as Harry made him out to be, but she wasn't going to take any chances.  
  
"I've given this speech to all my first year classes, and now I shall give it to you. There will be no silly wand waving in this class. Potions is a far more subtle and delicate magical art and as such, I don't expect you to excel in it. Very few have what it takes to master the art of potions, but I can teach you many things - if you aren't like the dolts I usually have to teach."  
  
Makoto desperately wished now to be able to transfigure Snape into a rabbit or some other such silent animal. She hardly thought it was fair for him to be insulting her before she'd even properly had a chance to learn anything.  
  
"If you must know, and I say you must," Snape went on, "Wolfsbane and monkshood are the same plant. A bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons, while tripe is found in the stomach of a cow and merely tastes disgusting. I do grant you some credit, however, for at the very least opening up a book."  
  
Makoto nodded her thanks while scribbling down notes. Snape watched the top of her head for a minute before nodding to himself and beginning the main lesson.  
  
* * *  
  
"How was potions?" Harry asked as she exited the classroom.  
  
"It was ... well, highly interesting, to say the most. I get the feeling Snape doesn't like me very much." Makoto admitted.  
  
Harry grinned, pushing off the wall he'd been leaning on. "He doesn't like me, either. He didn't like Dad much when they were in school. It goes back a long way."  
  
Makoto nodded and muttered something in Japanese to herself while rummaging for her schedule.  
  
"What do you have now?" her brother asked.  
  
Suddenly Makoto's face brightened and he hazarded a guess that she had her first flying lesson. He turned out to be correct, something she informed him of with a dazzling grin. He grinned back at her and together they walked out to the grounds designated for flying. Madam Hooch, a tall woman with short graying hair and yellow hawk's eyes, stood there waiting for them.  
  
"Good day, Harry, Jillian," she greeted them.  
  
"Good day, Madam Hooch," they chorused.  
  
She smiled at them and turned to Harry, picking up one of the three brooms at her feet.  
  
"Would you be willing to allow Jillian to learn on your broom? Ami and Rei expressed an interest in joining us, and who am I to say no?"  
  
"Accio, Firebolt!" Harry said by way of reply, pointing his wand at the castle.  
  
Makoto looked around wildly for any sign of the spell. She saw nothing but the nearly empty castle grounds and Ami and Rei jogging towards them. Then, from around one of the many towers, something small was whizzing towards them at an alarmingly fast rate. As it came closer, the girls realized it was a broom. Harry caught it expertly and handled it lovingly.  
  
"Jillie, this is my Firebolt. Top of the line broom, you know," he winked and offered it to her.  
  
She took it and looked it up and down with the mock air of a professional.  
  
"Yes, yes, quite. Hmm ... a bit scratched 'round the seat, I daresay you use it quite a lot ... not mint condition, either. ... "  
  
Harry laughed, "Just get ready for the ride of your life, little one."  
  
"Now," said Madam Hooch, "Place the broom on the ground and stand to the right side of it."  
  
Rei, Ami and Makoto all did as they were told.  
  
"Put your right hand over the broom and say 'up'."  
  
"Up!" chorused the three girls.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Up!" they said again, and Makoto's broom shot into her hand.  
  
"Woah ... "  
  
Harry laughed once more, "That was exactly what I said when that happened."  
  
It took Rei and Ami three more tries each, then they too had the brooms in their hands. Hooch nodded and pulled out a whistle.  
  
"I want you to mount your brooms. On my whistle, you will kick off gently from the ground and hover about five feet from the ground. When I blow it again, tip the nose forward, and touch back down. Clear? Right then," she blew the whistle.  
  
The girls mounted their brooms and kicked off. Ami shot much higher than expected, nearly twenty feet, Rei following closely behind her. Makoto hovered seven feet higher than she was supposed to and, not knowing what else to do, stayed there. Hooch sighed and mounted her own broom, bringing them all down to safety. Harry laughed at the sheepish and guilty looks that graced their faces remembering a time when Neville had done nearly the same thing.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Harry. It's not funny," Makoto demanded jokingly.  
  
Harry laughed harder, trying to stifle it behind his hand and failing miserably. Makoto gave him a mock glare and thrust the broom at him.  
  
"Fine, then! You show us how it's done, why don't you?"  
  
Taking the Firebolt from her with a smug grin, Harry mounted it and waited for Madam Hooch's instructions, which she readily gave.  
  
"First fly up about thirty feet. Then zigzag through the towers and give us a few good loops, will you? Oh, and be sure to touch down in exactly one minute and thirty seconds."  
  
Nodding, Harry kicked off from the ground, stopping nearly exactly thirty feet above. He swiftly turned and began a circling, zigzagging course around and about all the towers of the castle, and gave two big, elaborate, loop-the-loops. He stopped mid way through one and hung there upside down, then plunged headfirst to the ground, turning right side up just in time to land cleanly on his feet. Makoto, Rei and Ami were floored, and quite literally, at that.  
  
"Well then ... satisfied?" Harry grinned at Makoto, helping up Ami.  
  
The younger girl blushed hotly, hiding her face behind her hands when Harry let go of them. Rei, too, was helped up, but she did not blush. Makoto took it upon herself to get up on her own, stubbornly.  
  
"Right then, brother dear. You do realize that this means war, don't you? I'm just going to have to prove myself to be as good as, if not better than, you."  
  
Harry, though blushing, nodded. "Be prepared to be flattened, little sister mine."  
  
"Only because I'll be dizzy from riding circles around you!" Makoto shot back, laughing.  
  
Madam Hooch cleared her throat to regain their attention. Rei and Ami gave it willingly; Harry and Makoto gave it a few minutes later. Normally Hooch would have blown on her whistle, but even she had been laughing, and saw no harm seeing as there were only four students there. When things settled down again, she proceeded to re-teach her first instructions and soon all three girls were busy perfecting their kicking off, stopping points, turns, and descents. All too soon, the bell boomed from far away, signaling lunch.  
  
"All right then," Hooch said, "Get yourselves cleaned up. I'll take these brooms back, Harry ..." she lowered her voice, "If she wants, Jillian may stay up in the air because it's your broom. But make sure she doesn't go too high, all right? It'd be nice to see two Potters on the Quidditch teams, you know."  
  
Harry nodded, grinning. Makoto didn't seem keen on coming down anytime soon. She protested that she hadn't quite gotten the hang of descending and would be down in a minute to Rei and Ami, even as they sighed and shook their heads.  
  
"It's okay, you know, not to come down," Harry called to her, "Just so long as you don't go too high up. But you may want to. I don't know about you, but I'm rather hungry."  
  
Makoto landed and walked quickly to meet him in stride. She looked sideways at him, grinning mischievously.  
  
"Right. And you've done ... what, today? Woken up and taken a shower? Was that it?" she paused, considering, "Yes, I'm sure that qualifies you to groan about lack of food."  
  
Harry poked her in the side, tickling her unintentionally. She laughed and squirmed away, holding the Firebolt out in front of her like a weapon.  
  
"Yamero!" she giggled, automatically switching into Japanese.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Er ... stop ... " Makoto amended, smiling.  
  
Harry grinned back, though he looked decidedly wicked. He took a menacing step toward her, she backed away. He took two steps towards her, she backed away. He advanced, she retreated. This kept up until they were running, Harry chasing her. They made it all the way to Hagrid's hut stood, and finally he was able to tackle her. Flinging the broom aside, the two engaged in an all out tickle war until they were having trouble breathing.  
  
"Well ... that ... was ... fun ... " wheezed Harry.  
  
"Indeed ... " Makoto wheezed back, trying to catch her breath.  
  
Suddenly she sat up straight, yelping. Harry immediately joined her, kneeling by her side, looking concerned.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"My ... bracelet ... " she hissed, "It's ... cold!"  
  
"Cold?" he asked, bewildered, "Then take it off."  
  
"I can't," Makoto shook her head.  
  
Something in the forest behind Hagrid's hut caught her attention and she pointed at it, momentarily forgetting about the bracelet.  
  
"Look! What's that?"  
  
Harry looked up to see a black figure slinking away through the trees. A slight throbbing went through his scar, but he ignored it. He stood slowly, a hardened look in his eyes that Makoto didn't see because of where she sat on the ground. When he was satisfied that the figure had gone, Harry looked down and held out a hand for Makoto, which she took.  
  
"It was probably nothing. A Centaur, perhaps, or a unicorn. The Forest plays tricks on the mind, during the day as much as during the night. Come on, let's get cleaned up and eat."  
  
Makoto nodded and they didn't speak a word of what they'd seen to anyone else.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you lost, my dear?"  
  
Makoto spun around, yelping. She had just come from lunch and was about to go to her last class for the day, which was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and was indeed lost.  
  
"Who's there?" she demanded.  
  
A tall ghost in tight pants and a large ruff stood behind her, smiling merrily.  
  
"Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, at your service, my lady," he said, giving a grand bow, "Where might you be off to?"  
  
"Uh ... I'm ... I'm looking . for Defense Against the Dark Arts ... with Professor Lupin," Makoto stammered.  
  
"Never talked to a ghost before?" Nicholas guessed.  
  
Makoto nodded sheepishly, grinning and scratching the back of her neck.  
  
"You're Japanese!" the ghost said, delighted, "I remember Kaori used to do that all the time when she was caught by the teachers breaking a rule. And Gentoki. He always did that because he was so shy! Well, follow me, my dear. I'll show you where to go."  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu," Makoto said, slightly awed by the fact that she was talking to a ghost.  
  
Sir Nicholas did like to talk, and she guessed that was because of his being a ghost. Along the way to her class, Makoto learned that his nickname was Nearly Headless Nick, because of his improper beheading. She was told that his requests to join the Headless Hunt were repeatedly denied, which she reasoned rested in the fact that his head was still attached. Nearly Headless Nick looked mildly offended, and she quickly apologized, but he sighed and agreed with her. Finally they were at the door of Lupin's classroom, and not a moment too soon, for the Great Bell tolled, signaling the start of the class.  
  
"Arigatou!" Makoto called, waving as she entered the classroom.  
  
"Do itashimashita," Nearly Headless Nick called back.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Jillian," said a kind voice that Makoto immediately recognized.  
  
"Professor Lupin! It's nice to see you again, too," she replied happily, taking her seat in the front row, "So, does this mean I get to automatically skip to third year?"  
  
Lupin smiled, but shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. But don't worry, you've another month and a half before the start of the term. I'll even go easier on you," he added with a wink.  
  
She smiled and nodded gratefully and spent the rest of the hour with Lupin catching up on curses and evil creatures. Vaguely she wished that she was getting that extra flying lesson that Harry had offered to Rei and Ami, but her thoughts were soon fully focused on boggarts, vampires, kappas (which Lupin was delighted to learn that she knew a great deal about), and banshees. When at last the bell tolled again, Makoto quickly packed her books away and hopped up, ready to join her friends outside for some cloud gazing and more stories of events that she'd missed.  
  
"Jillian," Lupin started, "May I have a word with you, before you leave? You don't have any other classes, do you?"  
  
Makoto started a little, pausing and looking back at him. She shook her head, turning fully around.  
  
"No, I'm all done with classes for today. Is there something wrong? I'm not already in trouble, am I?"  
  
Lupin smiled kindly and shook his head, stepping closer. He motioned for her to sit down, and she obeyed. He sat by her, half on the desk, half not and paused, trying to collect his thoughts.  
  
"Jillian," he said at last, "Do you know why you and Harry are orphans?"  
  
Makoto stared, taken quite by surprise.  
  
" ... N -- no," she admitted.  
  
Lupin nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"I'm not sure if I should be the one you hear this from, but you must know. Jillian ... about fifteen years ago, a Dark Lord arose. He was called Voldemort by his followers, and he set about destroying many lives of individuals and families. He went after everyone who dared to defy him; Aurors, half-bloods, everyone. Your parents openly defied him, your father especially. One night he set upon your house. James asked Lily to take you and Harry and run, which she did. He put up a good fight from what I've gathered, but he was overwhelmed in the end. Then Voldemort came across your mother, guarding you. She didn't have to die, Voldemort told her, just so long as he was able to kill you, but she refused to leave," here he paused to wipe away tears from his eyes and take a deep breath, "She too, was killed."  
  
"But then," Makoto interrupted, "How am I still alive? How is Harry?"  
  
"Hush, let me finish," Lupin scolded gently, "Voldemort tried to kill you and your brother. We don't know why you're alive, but something about you, or Harry, stopped him. He was unable to touch you, and that night his powers left him, leaving him merely a shadow of his former self."  
  
There was a long silence that screeched and shouted as only silence can. Makoto stared at Lupin's desk, unblinking, trying to grip what she had just learned. Finally she stirred and opened her mouth, looking hard at her teacher.  
  
"Did you know my father? My mum?"  
  
"Yes," he nodded, "I went to school with them. They were in Gryffindor. Your father was seeker of the Quidditch team. Your mother was a lovely girl, inside and out."  
  
"I ... " she choked, whispering to herself more than him, "I promised myself I wouldn't cry."  
  
"Then don't, if you really don't want to," Lupin said kindly, "They wouldn't mind."  
  
Makoto stood hurriedly, nearly knocking her chair over.  
  
"Thank you ... for ... for telling me. ... I'll ... I'll see you next week."  
  
And she ran. Lupin didn't try to call her back.  
  
She ran all the way up to the Gryffindor Tower, but how she managed to get there in one piece she didn't remember.  
  
"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.  
  
"R ... Ridgeback ... " Makoto choked out.  
  
"Oh my, are you all right, dear?" the Fat Lady asked, even as she swung open.  
  
"Aa ... daijoubu ... "  
  
The battle over her emotions was slowly being lost. Makoto ran into the common room, up to the girl's dormitory, thankful now that Rei and Ami were not there, flung herself on the closest bed, and cried. She cried for a good hour, letting out all the pain and hurt she had ever experienced. She cried for the Kino's, for her parents, and for all those who had lost their lives or a family member because of the Dark Lord. She cried herself to sleep.  
  
It was a soft hooting that woke her up some two hours later. Sitting up suddenly, Makoto nearly fell off the bed she'd been lying on. Beside her on the dresser sat Kipper, hooting soothingly. He hopped onto the arm she held out to him and she stroked his feathers, glad for his company.  
  
"Mum and dad died to save me ... haha-ue and chichi-ue died because of a sabotaged plane ... I'm starting to think I'm cursed, Kipper."  
  
Kipper blinked widely at her, then turned his head from side to side as if trying to negate her statement. Makoto giggled tiredly and kissed his head feathers.  
  
"I'm glad you disagree."  
  
He preened, ruffling his feathers, and hopped onto her shoulder to nibble at her ear. The Great Bell chimed faintly through the room, signaling dinner, and Makoto twirled around with a start. The sun was setting over the Forest.  
  
"Kamisama! I must have slept for a long time. I'll bet the others are looking for me!"  
  
"No, no, Miss Potter. You must not be worrying yourself."  
  
Now Makoto nearly jumped out of her skin, and indeed sent Kipper into the air. He hooted indignantly and flew off to the Owlry. Makoto winced inwardly. She'd only had him a short time, but already knew that he was going to be mad at her for a while. Now she turned her attention to the intruder; a short little creature with huge brown eyes the size of tennis balls, flapping bat-like ears, and a tomato-like nose. It wore neatly pressed Hogwarts robes and seemed exceedingly sad about something.  
  
"Dare da? ... Er ... that is, who are you?" Makoto demanded.  
  
"I is Winky, ma'am," the little creature said and bowed.  
  
Unsure of herself, Makoto bowed back, guessing that this was of female sex of whatever race she was. The little creature gave a little sort of hopping dance and seemed rather agitated.  
  
"Oh, you needn't bow to Winky, ma'am," she insisted, "I is just a House-elf. I serves here in the kitchens."  
  
"It's all right, Winky. I don't mind. ... May I ask ... what are you doing here?"  
  
"Mister Harry Potter is worrying about you. He is asking Winky to check on you."  
  
"Oh ... well, it's all right, really. I'm fine. You can ... er ... tell him I'll be down for dinner, I just need to wash up."  
  
Winky bowed low again and rushed out of the dormitory, leaving a very confused and slightly stunned Makoto behind.  
  
* * *  
  
No one asked why Makoto had missed dinner; probably on orders of Professor Dumbledore, she reasoned. Still, she was thankful that she escaped the questioning and felt awful that she'd run out on Lupin like that.  
  
"Jillian ... are you hungry?" Harry asked when she stepped into the Common Room.  
  
She shook her head and grinned ruefully.  
  
"No, not right now. Unfortunately, I will most likely get hungry sometime later tonight, when there won't be any food."  
  
Harry gave her a mischievous smile. "I wouldn't be too sure of that. The House Elves are only too happy to give out food, trust me."  
  
"That's all very well," Makoto said, sitting in a large chair, "But how are we to get into the kitchens?"  
  
He just grinned knowingly.  
  
"You'll see tonight. For now, I believe you have some homework to do."  
  
As promised, Makoto did indeed find out how to get into the kitchens after hours. She announced, rather sheepishly, that she was hungry at ten o'clock that evening. Ami and Rei had long since gone to sleep and looked at Makoto expectantly. She had waved them off saying that she wanted to hear more stories of Harry's previous adventures. When they had left, Harry had dashed up to his dorm and come back down with a silvery cloak.  
  
"It belonged to Dad. Dumbledore gave it to me Christmas of my first year. It's an Invisibility Cloak."  
  
Makoto fingered it gently, looking at it with proper awe.  
  
"Dad had some amazing things, didn't he?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed.  
  
He wrapped the cloak around himself ... and disappeared.  
  
"Harry? Where'd you go?" Makoto asked, looking around for him.  
  
"Right here," he replied, holding out an arm for her to see, "C'mon, get under. Just remember to be quiet. Filch and Mrs. Norris are everywhere, and he won't hesitate to give us a detention."  
  
Makoto slid under the cloak with Harry and they slipped out of the portrait covering the entrance to the Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady was already asleep and didn't give them trouble, though they nearly alerted Peeves the Poltergeist to their presence, which might have blown their cover. At last, they made it to the kitchens. Harry tickled the pear in the painting and it giggled, becoming a door handle, which he pulled open.  
  
"Dobby? Winky? Are you here?" he asked as they entered.  
  
"Harry Potter! Mr. Harry Potter! It is nice to be seeing you!" a House Elf said, looking at Harry with pure adoration.  
  
Makoto snickered slightly at his choice of clothing, but stopped when Harry nudged her in the ribs. He turned back to Dobby the House Elf and smiled.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Dobby. And you, Winky. How are you?"  
  
"We is doing well, Mr. Harry. Is you wanting some food?" Winky replied.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Not me. Jillian is, though."  
  
Dobby took a close look at Makoto, and her hand automatically went up to her collarbone. Now she wished that she had worn her Hogwarts robes, rather than the loose T-shirt that slid off one shoulder. Suddenly the House Elf gave a whoop of delight and did a little jumping dance.  
  
"Jillian Potter she is!" he announced in wonder, "So pleased am I to have the notice of your brother, Miss. He is a great, noble wizard."  
  
Makoto shot a teasing grin at Harry, but nodded in agreement. They talked for a while with Winky and Dobby while the other House Elves brought food and piled it into their hands. When they had enough to feed a starving family for a week, Harry and Makoto shook hands with Dobby and left the kitchens.  
  
"And that," Harry whispered, "Is how one gets food after hours."  
  
Makoto giggled, munching on a cake that had been given to her. They turned a corner to head back to the Gryffindor Tower, but suddenly stopped. Standing in their path was Mrs. Norris, Filch the caretaker's cat. She turned her lamp-like eyes on them, and meowed loudly. Filch was there in two seconds.  
  
"Is someone here, my sweet?" he asked, looking around, "I daresay we'll have them given a detention before the start of the term."  
  
Harry gulped silently and started to back away. Makoto quickly moved with him, hardly daring to breathe, but she wasn't fast enough and Filch caught a glance of her jeans as she stepped back. The cloak had opened slightly, but that was all Filch needed.  
  
"Who's there?! Show yourselves!" the caretaker demanded.  
  
The siblings stopped where they were, and made no sound. Filch stepped closer to them, reaching his hand out.  
  
"It's you again, Potter, isn't it? I know you're there! I tell you I won't stand for it!"  
  
Makoto made a mental note to force the truth out of her brother about the old man's statements. At present, however, she was more concerned with getting away from Filch while keeping her skin in once piece.  
  
Kamisama ... I'm going to be expelled and the term hasn't even started! Makoto moaned mentally, Well, maybe not expelled, but I'm going to be in some trouble, and the term hasn't even started. This is not how I expected things to happen.  
  
CRASH  
  
"PEEVES!" Filch suddenly roared, spinning around, "I KNOW THAT WAS YOU PEEVES!"  
  
He took off as quickly as he could limp, Mrs. Norris following quickly behind him.  
  
"Yes, we'll get him this time, my sweet," they could hear him muttering.  
  
Harry and Makoto waited until he had disappeared from their sight, then Harry whipped off the cloak and they ran for the Common Room. Had she looked down, Makoto might have seen the mouths of the lions on her bracelet glowing red.  
  
They were breathing heavily by the time they re-entered the Common Room, but neither Harry nor Makoto dared to talk about it. Harry flopped into one of the chairs by the fire, Makoto into another. Then they sprung up, remembering the food. When her dinner had been placed on the table, they flopped back into their chairs, trying to catch their breath.  
  
"This is ... why ... one doesn't ... go down ... too often ... " Harry panted.  
  
"It won't ... happen ... again," Makoto replied.  
  
"I should hope not," said a stern voice behind them.  
  
In their haste to get back to the Common Room, they had not seen Professor McGonagall standing behind them. She moved forwards and began pacing in front of them.  
  
"You should consider yourselves lucky that the term has not started," she said, "No points shall be deducted from your houses. However, you will both serve detention tomorrow, with Hagrid, after dinner. And don't think he will go easy on you. Rule breaking is frowned upon here, and I will not tolerate it. Miss Potter, I hope this is a warning enough for you not to miss dinner again. Good night."  
  
With that, McGonagall swept out of the Common Room. As soon as the portrait closed behind her, Harry and Makoto groaned simultaneously.  
  
"Well ... " said Harry, trying to lighten up the situation, "It can't be as horrible as my first detention in the Forest."  
  
Makoto, smelling another story coming on, sat up straight and turned attentive ears toward him. He smiled and began recounting the tale, which led to more stories, and kept them up well into the night.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Oh and to those who didn't read my first author's note in chapter one - I never planned on using Usagi and Minako. There are waaay too many Usagi- centric stories as is, and I honestly can't see her being in a witch in the Harry Potter world. As for Minako . well, writing for too many characters lead to one or two being excluded anyway, so I just didn't start writing for her. 


	5. The Sorting

::sighs:: Finally, chapter five. I'm surprised you made it this far into the story! Er . lesse now . standard disclaimers apply . bow to the almighty cheese . Oliver Wood is hot . yeah, I think that's about it. Oh! Nearly forgot, the Sorting Hat song is MINE! I created it, therefore you cannot take it! (And by that I mean the lyrics, not the concept.)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Five - The Sorting  
  
It was finally September first. Despite the detention spent in the Dark Forest with Hagrid, Makoto held no ill feelings towards her brother.  
  
After all, she reasoned, it was mostly my fault.  
  
Harry had even persuaded her to explore the secret passages in the castle with the Marauders Map. Lupin didn't talk about James or Lily much after she'd run out on him, despite all the apologies she made, but his kind attitude towards her never wavered, as Snape's dislike for her remained constant. She eventually made it to a third year level in all her classes; even in Potions and Transfiguration, which were her worst subjects. From the stories told about Professor Trelawny by Harry, she was glad that she'd chosen Arithmancy over Divination, which she would start at the start of the term.  
  
Makoto, Ami, and Rei stood with the other first years just outside the Great Hall, being lectured by McGonagall. The Transfiguration professor told them the four houses that they would be sorted into and about the House Cup and how they could gain points for their house, as well as lose them. She ended her speech with: "First years will wait here until we are ready for you. When I come back, you will walk through these doors and wait to be sorted into your houses."  
  
She was met with nervous nods and mutters from the younger students. McGonagall nodded crisply and walked away. Now the first years, Rei and Ami included, began to talk nervously amongst themselves, each wondering which house they would be placed in. All noise abruptly stopped when McGonagall came back, a thick scroll in her hands.  
  
"Follow me, please," she said.  
  
The students obeyed, and the Doors opened by themselves, allowing the large group to enter the Great Hall, which was lit by thousands of floating candles. The first years, minus Rei, Ami and Makoto, all looked up at the ceiling in awe, which displayed the stormy night sky, pointing and whispering. Some eagerly listened to others explaining how the ceiling was bewitched, others were too nervous to care. On the raised platform sat the Head Table, where Dumbledore and the other professors sat. McGonagall stepped onto the platform and motioned for the students to stop, which they did. Dumbledore stood and smiled kindly down at the first years, before addressing the Hall.  
  
"Before we start the Sorting Ceremony, I have a few words: Twitting! Gobbledygook! Coville! Thank you."  
  
Some of the students laughed, some rolled their eyes in good humor, and some, like Draco Malfoy, sneered into their goblets. Then attention was again focused on the first years. An old hat that was very much patched sat on a stool. The first years stared at it, not noticing how the hall had suddenly gone very quiet. A wide hole near the brim suddenly became very apparent as the hat suddenly burst into song.  
  
Welcome Hogwarts students,  
  
I'm ready for you all,  
  
Just come on up and try me on,  
  
I'll tell you where you'll fall.  
  
It may be you're in Gryffindor,  
  
If you can play the part.  
  
Just remember Gryffindors,  
  
Are always true to heart!  
  
Perhaps it is in Hufflepuff;  
  
Where you'll feel at home,  
  
If you are made of loyal stuff,  
  
And can work to the bone.  
  
Then there's the house,  
  
Where logic is the key.  
  
If you've a mind of comprehension,  
  
In Ravenclaw you'll be!  
  
Of course there's always Slytherin,  
  
Where dwells the clever rogue;  
  
If you've a mind of great craft,  
  
You'll fit right in their fold!  
  
So come on up! Sit right down,  
  
I know you're not that shy,  
  
There's lots of room to go around,  
  
To start off this new year!  
  
Every student, and even some of the teachers, in the Hall burst into loud applause, as they did every year. Some of the first years visibly relaxed and the others, though still nervous, began talking excitedly. They were soon silenced by Dumbledore holding up a hand, however, so the actual Sorting could begin.  
  
"Now, when I call your name," Professor McGonagall started, "You will sit on this stool, and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head."  
  
Makoto snuck and quick glance at Ami and Rei, then at Harry, who smiled encouragingly back at her. She offered him a nervous half grin in return to which Harry replied with a wink, leaving Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, whom Harry had pointed out to her, very confused.  
  
"Apostle, Rohnda!"  
  
A girl who looked to be younger than eleven stepped up and allowed McGonagall to place the hat on her head.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" proclaimed the Hat, and she shuffled off.  
  
Jacob Brhamson went to "SLYTHERIN!", Silver Digne was set off to "RAVENCLAW!", and James Freud was sent to "GRYFFINDOR!".  
  
"Gram, Isaac," McGonagall called.  
  
A nervous looking boy stepped forward and settled himself on the stool.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat declared, and the Hufflepuff table went wild.  
  
"Grint, Rupert."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Hino, Rei."  
  
"Your turn, Rei-chan," Makoto whispered, grinning encouragingly.  
  
Nervous though excited, Rei was nudged forward by Makoto and Ami. She took a deep breath and sat on the stool, watching the hat descend on her head.  
  
"Hino ... now there's a name I've not heard in a long time. Intelligence, cleverness, a desire for knowledge ... Yes, all signs point to RAVENCLAW!"  
  
The Ravenclaw table cheered and whistled as Rei took her place among them. The sorting continued with Agatha Keys being placed in "HUFFLEPUFF!" and the twins Sally and Troy Martin being placed in "SLYTHERIN!".  
  
"Mizuno, Ami."  
  
With a reassuring squeeze, Makoto pushed her shy friend towards the stool. The blue haired girl gulped down air to calm herself and sat on the stool.  
  
"Aaah, Mizuno ... yes, I remember your father. Hmm ... a desire to know more about him, eh? Talent, yes, and cleverness. But I see a loving girl, that rules out Slytherin ... A good mind ... Right, better put you in RAVENCLAW!"  
  
The Ravenclaw table went politely wild as they welcomed their new student, who immediately took her seat next to Rei. Mitchell Nelson went to "HUFFLEPUFF!", then came Janis Port who was put into "SLYTHERIN!", Access Silverlake who was placed in "HUFFLEPUFF!" and Hotaru Tomoe, who went to "GRYFFINDOR!". Makoto was stunned, hearing Brian White get put into "RAVENCLAW!". They had skipped her. Finally, she was the last student standing.  
  
"Potter, Jillian," McGonagall said clearly.  
  
The room went deadly silent, except for a few excited whispers from the students, which included Ron and Hermione trying to drill answers out of Harry, which he, apparently, didn't answer. Makoto couldn't hear what they were saying, and wasn't sure that she wanted to. Taking a deep breath, she sat on the stool.  
  
"Another Potter, eh? Late, aren't you? Well no matter. Let's see now ... bravery I can see here, courage, and talent aplenty yes. Not a bad mind, either, very crafty you can be indeed. ... A desire to prove yourself to others ... like your brother you are. But where shall you go?"  
  
"Please," Makoto whispered, "Put me with my brother."  
  
"Ah, your brother you say? But you could do great things in Slytherin."  
  
"No! Not Slytherin, not Slytherin, anywhere but Slytherin! I want to be with my brother!"  
  
"Hmm ... stubborn. Right then, if you're sure ... better be ... GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The Gryffindor table went completely wild; throwing hats around, whistling, cheering, clapping, standing on their seats. They now had claim to two Potters. Dennis and Collin Creevey were ecstatic. Makoto grinned widely as she hopped off the stool and sat next to Harry, who immediately enveloped her in a big hug, which caused her robes to slip a little, showing her scar. Ron and Hermione congratulated her politely, unsure as to why she merited all the attention from their friend, then nearly fell off the bench when they saw the scar and finally realized she was Harry's sister.  
  
"You never told us you had a sister, Harry!" Hermione accused.  
  
"I didn't know until a few months ago," he replied, "When our parents died, I was given to the Dursley's and a Memory Charm was put on me so I wouldn't remember Jillie, here. The Dursley's would have flat out refused to take two of us. We should've been reunited two years ago, with ... er ... Snuffles, but Dumbledore couldn't find her."  
  
Harry's friends then turned on her, pointed looks demanding answers. Makoto wasn't sure what exactly they wanted to hear, but she was sure it had something to do with why she hadn't received her invitation two years ago.  
  
"I've been living in Japan. I lived in Britain for six years before my adopted parents decided to move to Japan, and my "parents" never told me anything -- " Makoto began, but was cut off by McGonagall tapping her spoon against her goblet, signaling for quiet.  
  
When the students complied, Professor Dumbledore stood from his chair and leaned on the Head Table.  
  
"First year students please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden. Third years please note, that you must have a signed note of permission to visit Hogsmead. Quidditch tryouts shall be held in two weeks from tomorrow. All those who wish to play for their house should see Madam Hooch about obtaining a broom, should you not have one, and for tryout rules and regulations. And one last announcement: let's eat."  
  
The tables, which had been empty but for plates, goblets, bowls and silverware, were suddenly filled to the brim with chicken wings, breaded chicken cutlets, roast beef, pork chops, lamb chops, pumpkin juice, and everything else that a person could possibly want. The Great Hall was a flurry of excited talking and hungry children eating everything they could get their hands on without throwing up. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Makoto paused from talking long enough to eat what they wanted, then interrogation began again.  
  
"Where have you been for two years?" Hermione asked curiously, "And how are you going to catch up in all your classes? You've missed so much!"  
  
"Hermione!" Ron groaned, "Leave the poor girl alone! She doesn't need to be worrying about classes tonight."  
  
Makoto grinned at them.  
  
"It's okay, Ron, really," she assured him, then turned to Hermione, "I've been in Japan, like I said. I guess Dumbledore wasn't expecting my family to move, so they didn't know where we'd moved to. That's probably why the owls couldn't find me until this summer. As for classes, I've been here since July first or so, for exactly that reason: to catch up," she ticked classes off on her fingers, "I'm not perfect in Transfiguration, and Snape I'm sure would love to have any excuse to fail me, but Sprout and Lupin seem to think I'll have no trouble. Charms isn't so hard, either, and flying lessons are wonderful. As for Arithmancy, I suppose I'll have to get a tutor or something to make sure I don't fall behind."  
  
"Hermione's your girl, then," Ron grinned, "She gets top marks for our year, every year. With you on board, maybe she'll stop naggin' us, eh, Harry?"  
  
Harry grinned at Ron and nodded. Hermione rolled her eyes, but Makoto was thrilled. She did want to become friends with all of Harry's friends, and this would be a perfect opportunity.  
  
"Really? You'd help me?" she asked.  
  
Hermione nodded kindly.  
  
"I'd love to," she replied, then a thought struck her, "Hagrid didn't try to expose you to Flobberworms or Skrewts, did he?"  
  
"To what?" Makoto asked, wide eyed, "No, no, nothing like that. I have yet to actually take a class with him. Dumbledore assured me that I wouldn't be left behind with him, but I'm not sure what he meant."  
  
Harry grinned at his friends from across the table and they responded in kind. Hagrid's classes were among the easiest to take, if he didn't try to subject his students to fire-breathing dragons. Only too soon, it seemed to most, was the main course finished and the plates magically cleaned to start desert. Ron and Makoto dug into everything they could while Harry and Hermione laughed at them.  
  
"Ron, I reckon you've met your soul-mate," Hermione teased, "This is the first person I've seen who can meet up with your sweet-tooth."  
  
Harry laughed. Makoto and Ron blushed, but that didn't stop them from snatching another cake or two. When at last the start of term banquet was over, everything on the tables were cleared away magically, leaving no trace that anything had ever been there. Their house Prefects herded all the sleepy students, and the not so sleepy ones, up to their dorms. Makoto and Hermione walked in front of Ron and Harry, keeping close to each other.  
  
"So ... Potter has a sister ... " drawled an all too familiar voice.  
  
Harry and Ron froze in their tracks, turning angrily on Draco Malfoy. Hermione and Makoto also stopped, but for different reasons. Makoto wanted to know who the boy was and Hermione wanted to make sure Ron didn't do something foolish, like attacking him.  
  
"Yes, Malfoy, I do," Harry ground out, "And frankly, I don't see what that has to do with you."  
  
"Oh, it has everything to do with me," Malfoy replied, "You see, it's my job to make sure at least one of you knows the truth. It's interesting ... your sister doesn't look eleven."  
  
"I'm not," Makoto snapped, not liking him at all, "I'm thirteen. I really don't see why that's so interesting."  
  
Draco gave her an appraising sneer.  
  
"Well, at least you dress better than Weasley here. Perhaps you'll turn out smarter than your brother. It's not right to go mixing with mud- bloods and poor folk like the Weasley's; the wrong sort. I can help you find your true friends."  
  
He stuck out his hand, much like he had four years ago when he'd first met Harry. The said boy was now trembling with anger, Ron was positively livid, and even Hermione looked ready to hurt him. Makoto looked at her brother and placed a comforting hand on his arm, then one on Ron's. She stepped forward, moving towards Malfoy.  
  
"I've got friends, thank you. I think it's you who needs help in that area," she glanced at Crabbe and Goyle, who were flanking Malfoy, "Either way, I think I can tell the right sort from the wrong quite well. Good night."  
  
She turned on her heel and marched off. Ron, Harry, and Hermione scurried after her, leaving a stunned Malfoy behind. Crabbe and Goyle didn't seem to understand what had happened. The four didn't speak until they got to the Gryffindor Common Room, and none of them saw the flashes behind them.  
  
"Um ... what's the password?" Makoto asked, looking at Ron.  
  
"Dunno," said Ron, looking at Harry.  
  
"Don't look at me," said Harry, looking at Hermione.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Fred and George Weasley ran up behind them.  
  
"It's Plum Cordial," George said, breathlessly, "That was amazing, Potter!"  
  
The Fat Lady swung open even as Makoto and Harry both looked up at him, confused. Fred came forward eagerly and shook Makoto's hand heartily. George picked up where he left off immediately, pretending not to notice the annoyed look on the Fat Lady's face at being left open.  
  
"Jolly good show!" Fred said while his twin shook Makoto's hand, "You should have seen Malfoy's face! As a matter of fact, you will! We caught it on camera!"  
  
"Really?" Ron asked eagerly, "Brilliant! ... Where'd you get the camera?"  
  
"From me," replied Lee Jordan's voice from inside the Common Room.  
  
He was standing in the entryway, grinning madly. The six entered and Lee immediately shook hands with Makoto, before giving Ron, Fred and George high fives for the excellent task of capturing Malfoy's embarrassment on film. Makoto grinned slightly, but even though she thought that Malfoy deserved what he'd gotten, she still felt slightly guilty about it. She quickly dropped that line of thought as she looked around. The Common Room was filled with excited new students chatting happily with older students and with other first years, and was noisy and crowded as she'd never seen it.  
  
"Is it always like this in here?" she asked.  
  
"Yep," grinned Lee, "Especially when you've got these two."  
  
The twins grinned back, pretending to be embarrassed at the attention, and gave sweeping bows. A few packages fell out of their robe pockets, which they quickly snatched up.  
  
"We do only what we can," Fred sighed as he stuffed them back into his pockets, "There just aren't enough people who appreciate what we go through."  
  
Harry and Ron grinned at each other and then at the twins, Hermione snorted delicately and rolled her eyes, Makoto stared at them confused.  
  
"They're known to most, of the Gryffindor House at any rate, as the Pranksters of Hogwarts," Lee explained.  
  
At that Makoto nodded, then nearly doubled over laughing, remembering what Harry had told her about their dad, godfather, professor, and the betrayer. The twins and Lee were looking at her strangely and idly she wondered if the twins knew who had made that map. Harry suddenly started laughing along with her, thus gaining strange looks from the twins, Lee, Ron and Hermione for himself.  
  
"Er ... what did we miss?" Fred finally asked.  
  
Everyone shrugged.  
  
"All right then. Exploding Snap, anyone?"  
  
"I'm in," said George.  
  
"Yeah, deal me in," added Lee.  
  
"Me too," Ron sighed, "I don't think I'll be able to hold any sort of intelligent conversation with those two."  
  
"Well of course not. You have to have intelligence to hold an intelligent conversation, don't you?" Fred quipped, grinning.  
  
The youngest Weasley boy glared at his older brothers, but said nothing else. Hermione giggled behind her hand, but luckily for her it was drowned out by the sounds of Harry and Makoto. When they finally stopped laughing, the others were half way into their game of Exploding Snap. Hermione, who had watched them with a bewildered and amused expression on her face, quirked an eyebrow at them.  
  
"Later," Harry promised.  
  
Giving him a sort of untrusting look, but one that accepted his promise, Hermione nodded and turned to some of the younger Gryffindors. She smiled down at one or two who looked desperately nervous and they immediately badgered her with questions that she was happy to answer. Ron caught Harry's eye and flicked his over to the scene, then grinned. Harry looked over at their old friend and grinned back, moving to sit next to Ron while Makoto hung over their shoulders.  
  
"Were we ever that nervous?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't think so. I think I was more worried about the Sorting than anything, thanks to two of my brothers," Ron said, pointedly staring at the twins.  
  
"Who, us? Nah, we never said anything about a Sorting," George grinned.  
  
"Exactly! You said I'd have to pull a rabbit out of a hat or something."  
  
Makoto laughed, leaning on Ron and Harry's shoulders to get a better look at the game they were playing. So fixed was she on trying to figure out how Exploding Snap was played, that she never noticed the blush that graced Ron's face. Luckily for Ron, neither did his brothers, who were too busy explaining the rules as they played.  
  
"I'm out. I'm gonna go upstairs and sleep. See you all in the morning," Ron said finally.  
  
"Right then. Good night," muttered a pair of distracted twins.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai!" Makoto called after him.  
  
Ron disappeared up the stairs to his dorm.  
  
"Oya - what?" Lee asked.  
  
"Er ... sorry ... it means 'good night'," she flushed, embarrassed.  
  
Across the Common Room, a first year looked up sharply, with an extremely happy look on her face. She stood and walked over a bit, holding a thick book in her hands. She seemed to debate whether or not to speak, but finally settled on speaking.  
  
"Sumimasen!" she called, "Jirian-san!"  
  
Makoto looked up upon hearing her name called in Japanese, looking for the speaker. Her eyes rested on a small girl with chin length black hair and violet eyes. The others looked on in interest, particularly Harry.  
  
"Hotaru-san!" Makoto cried in delight, recognizing the Senshi of Silence, "Hisashiburi ne!"  
  
Hotaru grinned weakly, looking both shy and confused.  
  
"Gomen nasai ... Ware-ware ga shitte iru tagai ni nasu ka?"  
  
"Ara?" Makoto asked, looking surprised.  
  
Suddenly she realized that not even Hotaru recognized her. Of course, Makoto herself didn't really know why she recognized Hotaru, but it was still a bit of a disappointment.  
  
"Oya ... iie. Watashi wa, anata no otousan shitte iru. Anata ga miru izen ni."  
  
"Kaigi ni ka?"  
  
"Mm."  
  
"Aa, sou desu ne. Saa ... yoroshiku onegai shimasu, Jirian-san!"  
  
"Yoroshiku, Hotaru-chan."  
  
Makoto smiled warmly down at the young girl, who grinned happily and rushed up to her dorm. Harry and the others goggled at her, and Hermione looked very impressed with her.  
  
"Where did you learn that?"  
  
"Never mind that, Fred, what were you saying?"  
  
"Oh come now, George, it's her business."  
  
"Shut up, Lee."  
  
Makoto laughed gently. She held up a hand to stop the talking, eyes sparkling with pure amusement.  
  
"It's all right. She called out 'excuse me, Jillian.' I've seen her before, her father is a famous scientist in Japan, and I know him from occasional meetings, so I said 'Hotaru! Long time no see.' She got confused and asked if we knew each other. I said no, but I know her father and I've seen her before. She asked if it was at one of his meetings, and I said yes. Then we basically said to each other, it's a pleasure to meet you. That's all."  
  
The others stared, unblinking.  
  
"Um ... I'll try not to speak Japanese, then, shall I?" Makoto asked, grinning nervously.  
  
No responce.  
  
"Oh come now! It's another language, I haven't grown another head!"  
  
Makoto huffed slightly and settled back into the couch she was sitting on, muching on one of the cakes she'd taken from the Start of Year Feast. There was a bit more silence from the others, before Fred and George caught each other's eye and started laughing hysterically. Soon Lee joined in, then Seamus and Dean, then Neville and Harry, and finally Hermione. Makoto gave them all looks that suggested they were insane and thanked God that Ron was not there.  
  
"Jillian?" Hermione asked softly, sobering a bit.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do ... do you think you'd teach me? How to speak Japanese, that is?"  
  
"If you'll tutor me in Arithmancy."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"And Potions."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Harry sighed, "I think we've definately been a bad influence on you, Hermione."  
  
"Just because she wants to do well in classes has nothing to do with your influence on me. I've always wanted to learn another language."  
  
There was more laughter from the Common Room until Hermione happened to glance down at her watch.  
  
"Oh no! It's nearly twelve o'clock!" she cried, "and breakfast is a eight! We should have gone up when Ron did."  
  
Her statement was met with various groans and moans and other annoyed sounds from her friends, but they all saw the logic in it. Shouting out wishes for their friends to have good nights and sweet dreams, the Gryffindor house went to up to their dorms. Makoto waited until there was no one else on the stairs and she was in front of her dorm before she called to her new friend.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
The older girl stopped on the stairs and turned around, "Yes, Jillian?"  
  
"Um ... thank you ... for being Harry's friend ... for keeping him alive. He's told me all you and Ron have done for him. You mean a lot to him, you know. In a way ... you mean a lot to me."  
  
Makoto grinned awkwardly, then disappeared into her dorm, leaving Hermione on the stairs, blinking. After a minute she smiled and turned away, shaking her head all the way up to her dorm.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Okay, in chapter one I said that there were going to be characters that I own (the ones whose name's you've never heard before). Well, I lied. No, actually, I didn't, but there is one character who I don't own from the Sorting, and that is the dear Rupert Grint. Have you seen the movie? Then you know why.  
  
Right then, Hotaru has made her appearance, but don't expect her to be in too much of the story, folks. 


	6. School Tidings

Welcome to the sixth installment of Harry Potter and The Bracelet of Gryffindor. Soon I'll be getting more into the bracelet itself and what Mako has to do with it all, and more of hers and Harry's adventures. There'll probably be a bit of romance entering it shortly, but I won't focus on it.  
  
Chapter Six - School Tidings  
  
"Ohayo, Jii-chan,  
  
This is Miryoku Yume, my owl. I hope you like her, she's my familiar, and a great companion. You'll have to send your reply back with her, just tie it on her leg. She won't bite, don't worry. School is fine, Ami-chan and I are both in the Ravenclaw house, Mako-chan is in Gryffindor with her older brother, Harry. Yes, she's got a brother, can you believe it? They get along together so wonderfully, especially after being separated for so long. There's a whole long story, but I'll save that for another letter. Do you remember Tomoe Hotaru? Her father's that scientist, you know, the one who's always on TV? Well, she's here too, would you believe it? She's in Gryffindor, with Mako-chan.  
  
Hogwarts is amazing! There are ghosts, Jii-chan, and they know about mom, and Ami-chan's father. Our house ghost is the Grey Lady, she's really nice. She's been telling us stories about our parents, things that dad and Ami-chan's mom tried to hide. Hagrid-sensei (you remember him, the one who came to pick us up?) is our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, but we haven't had a class with him yet. I hope there'll be unicorns or phoenixes. They sound like fun, but this really nasty Slytherin boy keeps droning on about how stupid Hagrid-sensei is.  
  
Jii-chan, I wish you were here! You'd like it, I think. The classes are so much fun, all except Potions and Divination, or so I hear. I don't think Potions is horrible, they're actually rather interesting, but Snape- sensei is really scary sometimes. And I don't take Divination yet, that'll come in my third year if I choose it, but I've heard from Harry (that's Mako-chan's brother) that Trelawney-sensei is a fraud. I think I might take it, though, so I can show her how real fortune telling is done. ... I'm kidding, jii-chan, kidding.  
  
I really miss you, but I'm having a lot of fun. Write back as soon as you can. I'll keep you informed. Ja matta ne, Jii-chan.  
  
Suki desu, Rei."  
  
Rei settled back in her chair, reading over the paper of kanji written in beautiful script with her quill. Ami was doing some pre-reading for their first class tomorrow (Herbology with the Slytherins) to make sure she wouldn't be far behind. As it was, she was probably three lessons ahead.  
  
"Ami-chan?" Rei asked.  
  
Ami looked up from her book, "Hai?"  
  
"Anata wa yonde de shou? Jii-chan no tame ni kanpeki tai."  
  
Rei waved the parchment in the air, showing Ami her letter to her grandfather, and the blue haired girl smiled and nodded.  
  
"Mo chiron, Rei-chan."  
  
She quickly read over the letter, nodding every now and then before giving it back.  
  
"Anata wa sukoshi demo nai. Shimpai nai. Anata no Ojii-san rikai suru de shou," Ami assured her friend, closing her book.  
  
Rei nodded and stared into the Common Room fire. She was glad that they were the only two there. Though she could understand English well enough, she still found it hard to speak it, and didn't want to be ridiculed because of that. She also didn't want Ami to constantly have to speak for her, but it was times like these when they could just slip into Japanese and talk on without worrying about someone thinking that they were plotting to destroy the school.  
  
Yamete, Rei! You're being foolish! The people here aren't like that! Give them a chance, why won't you?, she yelled at herself, sighing.  
  
"Rei-chan?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Daijobu?"  
  
"Hai. Shimpai nai, ne? Ne, ne, iku yo! Asagohan o tabetai!"  
  
Rei stood up from her chair, checking her watch and making sure that it was indeed eight o'clock. It was; breakfast would be starting any minute, and they would likely be the first ones there. Ami smiled and stood up as well, taking her book with her and making sure her wand was pocketed. They left together, heading for the Great Hall and talking with the Grey Lady.  
  
When they arrived at the great hall, Makoto was already sitting there, looking around anxiously. Every now and then her hand would find its way to her scar, and she would fiddle with the bracelet. Rei and Ami glanced at each other with bewildered looks, shrugged, and walked over to join her.  
  
"Mako-chan?" asked Ami, gently.  
  
"Ara?! Rei-chan! Ami-chan! Hasashiburi, ne?" she joked, face looking a little drawn.  
  
"Mako-chan?" Rei asked, concerned, "Daijobu desu ka?"  
  
"Mm ... "  
  
"Shinjiru nai."  
  
"Oya ... saa ... kore udewa wa samui da yo, nugutai," Makoto finally admitted, looking down at the bracelet.  
  
Rei and Ami sat down across from her and looked at each other, worried. None said anything for a long time. Finally Makoto looked up in shock.  
  
"It's not cold anymore!" she hissed, "It just ... went back to normal temperature! Do you ... d'you think it's a warning of some sort?"  
  
"I think you should just take it off, Mako-chan!" Ami said, concern flowing from her face, "There's something strange about it. Bracelets don't just go cold and then stop being cold! You shouldn't have put it on in the first place!"  
  
"Ami-chan!" Rei chided, "Don't nag."  
  
The others stared at her in astonishment before bursting out laughing.  
  
"It figures. The first English words she feels comfortable enough to use would be 'don't nag'." Makoto laughed.  
  
Rei blushed but said nothing. More students began filing into the Great Hall, from anxious and nervous first years to sleepy seventh years who wanted nothing more than this year to be over before they were forced to take their N.E.W.T.s. Rei and Ami said a quick good bye to Makoto and shuffled off to their house table. Makoto busied herself with looking over her schedule until Harry, Hermione, and Ron joined her.  
  
"Let's see. Care of Magical Creatures with the Ravenclaws at ten ... and then double Charms at one with ... oh they did that on purpose!"  
  
"Who did what on purpose?" asked Ron's voice.  
  
Makoto looked up quickly, "Care of Magical Creatures. Then double Charms, which is fine, but with the Slytherins! Some deity up there has a wonderful time laughing at me."  
  
Ron laughed and sat down next to her. Harry and Hermione were also there, sitting across from them and laughing as well.  
  
"Then you'd best eat up. You're going to need your strength," Harry grinned.  
  
"Just so long as Hagrid doesn't have a fire breathing dragon, I'm sure you'll be fine. It's the Slytherins you'll want to worry about." Ron grinned at Harry and Hermione, who returned it.  
  
"No, no, I can handle Slytherins. But aren't dragons illegal?" Makoto asked, with a hint of fear in her voice.  
  
"Finally, someone who reads!" Hermione said, delighted, "Yes, they are illegal. I'm sure Harry's told you all about Norbert? Don't worry though, Hagrid would never try to use one of them for his classes."  
  
Makoto slumped forward, sighing in relief.  
  
"This is going to sound a bit shallow, but bloody hell am I glad he wouldn't. I'm a bit attached to my hair."  
  
The other three laughed. Though they were all fond of Hagrid, after Norbert and their other experiences with his love for highly dangerous animals was always a private joke among them. At this time, Dumbledore stood to make his morning announcements. When he was finished, the plates were filled with breakfast foods and the Great Hall became filled with the noise of students and teachers talking over their food. Even Professor Lupin and McGonagall were talking animatedly to each other and Dumbledore was making polite conversation with Flitwick, the tiny Charms teacher.  
  
"Kipper!" Makoto said, when her owl suddenly landed on her shoulder, "You mean you're not mad at me, anymore?"  
  
He favored her with an affectionate nibble on her ear and eagerly accepted the bit of bacon she offered him from one of the plates. He dropped the newspaper by her side and she stroked his feathers and sent him back to the owlry.  
  
"You've taken out a subscription to the Daily Prophet, huh?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes. I'd like to know what's going on in the Magical world," she replied vaguely, unrolling it and flipping through the articles.  
  
Ron shook his head and dug into his food.  
  
"I reckon that you're a bad influence on her, Hermione," he grinned.  
  
"Oh hush and eat. Classes start soon."  
  
* * *  
  
Care of Magical Creatures was far more fun that Makoto had expected. It had been nearly two full years since Buckbeak's trial, so Hagrid had once again decided to try his luck with hippogriffs. This time he brought only two, and this time there was no Draco Malfoy. The students all stood around uncertainly, clearly afraid of their lesson, so Makoto took it upon herself to be the moral support for her teacher.  
  
"He's gorgeous!" she murmured, trying not to sound too afraid.  
  
It wasn't a lie, either, just a little twist of the truth. She did think the hippogriffs were intriguing and gorgeous in their own way, but she also wanted to make Hagrid feel good about himself. She'd heard all the stories of his previous lessons and the disasters they'd turned out to be. Apparently she had done all right, though, because Hagrid beamed at her. The other students (Ravenclaw and Gryffindor alike) looked at her like she was batty, but she ignored them.  
  
"In't he?" Hagrid asked happily.  
  
She nodded and smiled, hoping to still be convincing. The giant man favored her with another large grin and them turned to the rest of the class.  
  
"Now, hippogriffs are right proud beasts. Yeh mus'n' ever insult 'em, it migh' be the last thin' yeh do. Yeh should always let 'em make the first move, so's not to offend 'em. Got ter bow to 'em, see, and try not ter blink. If they bow back, then yeh cen pet 'em. Who wants ter try firs'?"  
  
The crowd of third year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors immediately parted for Makoto, though she hadn't said anything. She promptly tried to hide behind the person nearest her, a boy named Sam Hopper. He nudged her back into Hagrid's line of view, and the giant man motioned for her to come forward. She complied, but rather like one who is walking to their death. Hagrid didn't seem to notice, though.  
  
"This one here is Goldeye, and this is Curieux," Hagrid said, "Jillian, yeh cen have a go wit Curieux. If he bows back, yeh cen pet him. If he doesn't, I want yeh ter slowly back away."  
  
"Right," Makoto nodded slowly.  
  
She cautiously approached the hippogriff, who eyed her fiercely. Slowly, staring Curieux in the eyes and trying not to blink or flinch, she bowed in formal Japanese fashion. Nothing happened.  
  
"Righ' then, Jillian, come back here ... slowly now ... " Hagrid said softly from the sidelines.  
  
Makoto stood slowly, but just as she was about to back away, the sun flashed on her bracelet and Curieux suddenly bowed. Happily, though cautiously, Makoto stepped forward and began to stroke the soft eagle feathers that crowned his head.  
  
"You're just a beautiful boy, aren't you?" she crooned, and Curieux preened happily.  
  
Makoto turned to Hagrid, remembering Harry's story about his ride on Buckbeak. Now she wanted to compare flying on a broom to flying on a Hippogriff.  
  
"Do'you think he'd let me fly on him?" she asked.  
  
"Why don' yeh ask 'im?"  
  
"All right. Mr Curieux, sir, would you be so kind as to let me ride on your back? Or am I not deemed worthy?" Makoto asked, humoring Hagrid.  
  
The other students giggled a little. But the huge hippogriff gave an indulgent blink of his burning orange eyes and seemed to nod.  
  
"Yeh see tha?!" Hagrid cried happily, "Ravenclaws over here with Goldeye. The rest o' yeh have a go with Curry ... when Jillian gets down, tha' is."  
  
Makoto grinned nervously. She wanted to ride the huge hippogriff, that was true, but he did scare her a bit. Hagrid instructed her as to how to get on him, and she did.  
  
"Where am I supposed to hold on?" she asked.  
  
"Er ... jus' hold on ter his feathers, he won' mind," Hagrid replied, patting Curieux as well, "Will yeh, Curry?"  
  
Curieux gave Hagrid a piercing look, but shook his feathered head. Makoto gently took two handfuls of feathers into her hands and glanced around at the other kids in her year. They were looking both impressed and anxious, and none had moved from their original places on the grass. Hagrid didn't seem to notice, he was so wrapped up in someone who actually appreciated his lessons, and so they stood to watch her fly. Makoto didn't even have time to plan her will or tombstone before Curieux suddenly crouched down and took off into the skies.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed.  
  
That was before realizing that she wasn't going to fall off, and once she did the ride became much more pleasant for her. The feeling of the hippogriff's wings beating under her calves was vaguely uncomfortable but other than that, she was tempted to say that it was a better ride than a broomstick could provide. As she was flown around the castle grounds Makoto could see some of the other students, who had the period free, looking up to watch her. Draco was alone, for once, sitting under a tree with a Potions text in his lap. When Curieux's shadow passed over him he glanced upwards and sneered slightly at the hippogriff's legs before returning to reading.  
  
"Curry - d'you mind if I call you Curry? - I think we should go back now," Makoto said gently.  
  
The hippogriff craned his neck to look at her, staring out of one glowing orange eye. She patted his beak and smiled a bit more confidant than she'd been at the beginning.  
  
"Come on now, handsome. I've got to finish class."  
  
The huge beast considered and swooped around, diving back for Hagrid's hut by the Dark Forest. The Gryffindors backed away anxiously to form a landing pad for the two while the Ravenclaws were desperately trying to focus all their attention on Goldeye under Hagrid's supervision. That pretense was quickly abandoned when he turned to welcome Makoto back to the class.  
  
"Jillian! There yeh are! Though' Curry mighta flown off wit yeh! Don' worry me like tha'!" he said anxiously, patting the huge beast's head lightly.  
  
Makoto lowered her head slightly as Hagrid turned back to the other students and instructed them on how they were to act around the two hippogriffs and left them to their own devices. This time the other students actually paid attention to him, rather than watching Makoto getting yelled at. The Ravenclaws were too focused on getting good grades to care much and the Gryffindors would support one of their own, but wouldn't interfere on her behalf yet.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hagrid," she said when he turned back to her, "But Curieux would never hurt me, I don't think he's the type to. And I was so caught up in the ride that I nearly lost track of the time, that's all. I didn't mean to scare you or anything."  
  
Hagrid sighed and smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"S'all righ'. Jus' don' do it again, yeh hear?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"None o' tha' now, Jillian," Hagrid chided lightly, "I'm yer friend, not Snape."  
  
Makoto looked up, shocked, and he laughed. She laughed with him, glad that he wasn't angry with her and turned to watch the rest of the class have their turn with the hippogriffs.  
  
"Double Charms with Alcott Sauron is not fun," Makoto muttered to herself at three o' clock as she wandered around the halls.  
  
She was hoping to find either Ami or Rei or even Hotaru to catch up with them about their days since she knew that Harry and Ron were both in class and Hermione was probably in the library. So far, though, she'd only had a few run-ins with Peeves the Poltergeist and a Snape encounter to speak of, so she'd chosen a route that took her as far from the dungeons as possible.  
  
"Well, well, little Potter comes along. Are you lost?" came a snide voice.  
  
Apparently, Draco didn't have class at this time, either. Makoto groaned inwardly and kept walking.  
  
"No, Malfoy, I'm not. I'm simply having a good look around so I know where to find you and catch you off guard so I can curse you," she said coolly.  
  
"Oh? And you think you can?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Seeing as you couldn't even find a letter that was flown to your door for two years, I find it hard to believe that you could do anything other than trip over your own feet."  
  
Makoto stopped dead in her tracks, hands balling into fists. She didn't turn to look at Malfoy, though, and with a great effort forced herself to continue walking. Footsteps sounding behind her told her that she was being followed, a possibility she did not relish.  
  
"Have you taken up stalking, then, Malfoy?"  
  
"No. We just happen to be going the same way."  
  
"Really? You're going to the library, too?"  
  
"If you must know, I'm not. I'm on my way to see Madam Hooch about Quidditch tryouts. I have to make sure that no one gets by on friendship alone, you know."  
  
"But money over talent is fine, right? I mean, that's how you got in, isn't it?" she asked snidely.  
  
She could hear Malfoy stop suddenly behind her and could imagine his mouth opening and closing in anger. Feeling slightly like a heel, but knowing that he deserved it, Makoto kept walking away from him and now had no choice but to go to the library.  
  
"Oh well, Hermione should be there. Maybe she can help me with my Cheerup Charm."  
  
As it happened to be, however, there were very few people in the library and Hermione was not one of them. Fred and George were there, no doubt looking for hexes they could use for their joke shop, and Collin Creevey and Ginny Weasley were helping each other with their Potions homework, but other than them and Madam Pince, the library was empty. Makoto quickly consulted the large filing cabinet that held the book listings for anything that looked remotely interesting or had to do with Cheerup Charms. She settled on a book about magical things that famous wizards and witches used to help them in their magical studies.  
  
"Upton ... Upton ... Upton ... where the hell is Cassell Upton?"  
  
"Shhh!" hissed a boy she hadn't noticed.  
  
"Sorry," she hissed back, turning back to the book-self.  
  
The boy humphed and turned back to his own book. Makoto rolled her eyes and ran her pointer finger gently along the spines of a row of books that were in the "u" section until she found Upton's books. Her finger stopped on Jewelry; Not Just For Decoration, by Cassell Upton and pulled it down from the shelf. Settling down on a large arm chair by a window, Makoto opened the book to the table of contents and looked for the chapter most closely related to bracelets, blinking in surprise when she realized that about one quarter of the book was dedicated to them. She flipped through the pages until she got to that section and began reading.  
  
" 'Gold bracelets of the Middle Ages', 'bracelets and survival', 'silver on the wrist: protection' - maybe that could help," she mused.  
  
She opened to the chapter and was greeted with a large picture of various bracelets. There were some that she'd seen in museums, but none that looked like her own.  
  
"Bracelets have been used as means of protection since the time of Merlin the Great. They are harmless to the wearer, are very inconspicuous in crowds of Muggles, and a potent protection spell can make them formidable weapons against the most powerful curses.  
  
Some of the most famous wizards and witches have been known to use jewelry for protection. Circe, the famed witch from Homer's The Odyssey, used a large variety of necklaces to enchant those sailors that chanced upon her shores. Nicholas Flamel, a noted alchemist, often gave rings to his Muggle guests to allow them to forget all they might have seen while visiting him that was "out of the ordinary".  
  
Perhaps the most famous of all wizards to use any sort of jewelry for their Magic, however, is Godric Gryffindor. Though very little is known about the bracelet that he wore, it is said to have been one of the most powerful objects of its time. Even the great Salazar Slytherin wanted to be able to use its power, though he was never permitted to lay hands on it. The actual appearance of the bracelet is to this day unknown, but there are records of its power displayed throughout the 18th century, at least 500 years after his death.  
  
The earliest record is from a close friend of Godric's, Lutra Miller, after his witnessing the bracelet in action.  
  
'[Godric] placed it upon his wrist and it [reflected] in his eyes, bringing forth his rage to life. The silver flared to life upon his fair skin and a red glow issued forth as its Master called for its power. And as if in obedience to some unseen force, the trees parted before us and the ground shook under our feet.'  
  
Other witnesses reports of the power of Godric's bracelet include the taming of wild animals for a short time, and glowing red light just before danger struck."  
  
Makoto sighed and closed the book. Though the information contained in the book was very interesting, it did nothing to help her with her own problems with the bracelet. Quietly as possible she replaced the book to its shelf and left the library in search of whichever of her friends she could find first.  
  
"Jillian!" called a voice.  
  
She spun around and came to face Ron, face flushed, running down the hall to meet her in front of the library's doors. She grinned and leaned on the wall to wait for him, glad to for the company of her brother's friend.  
  
My chance to make him my friend too ... he's cute when he's flushed like that ... what am I saying?! she thought wildly, hoping her face didn't betray her emotions.  
  
Ron came to a near flying halt in front of her and bent over to catch his breath.  
  
"Gee, I knew you loved me, but you don't have to kill yourself to prove it," Makoto grinned.  
  
The red haired boy looked up smiling as well, but too out of breath to laugh. When he regained his breath he straightened up and held out an arm.  
  
"Would the Lady care to accompany me on my journey to the Gryffindor Common Room?" he asked in a slightly mocking voice.  
  
Makoto took up the act without missing a beat and gave him a low curtsie, then wound her arm in his.  
  
"I'd be delighted, Sir Ron."  
  
Three male figures watched the two as they walked towards their Common Room. As secretive as they tried to be, any passing person would have heard their whispering to each other.  
  
"Did you see them?"  
  
"No, sorry, I'm half blind you know. What were we looking at?"  
  
"You're not blind, you just weren't paying attention. We were looking at your younger brother and his potential love prospect."  
  
"Oh. Was that all?"  
  
"He's my younger brother too, you know, Lee."  
  
"I know that. But he ... oh never mind! Now, are you going to help me play matchmaker or not?"  
  
"Matchmaker?"  
  
"Ask Dean, not me."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Right, now for the annoying stuff.  
  
To: "allison" and "california": I will write in Japanese what I feel like writing in Japanese. Makoto, Rei, Ami, and Hotaru, all happen to be Japanese, therefore, when speaking alone or two each other, they speak … Japanese. ::rolls eyes:: I've given translations, and I will continue to do so. But I will still write some of their lines in their original language.  
  
Also: Ami's mother will not take her back. Rei will not go back to her grandfather because he's dying ::rolls eyes again:: and Hotaru's dad will not just randomly pull her out of school to go back to his lab. Why? Because I say so!  
  
One more thing to all those who can't speak Japanese. This chapter has the most Japanese in it of all of them, and from the next chapter on, I won't be using as much because Rei will have learned more English and will want to use it or something, so you don't get as confused.  
  
Translations for this chapter are as follows:  
  
Ohayo, Jii-chan = Hello (technically "good morning") Grandpa  
  
Ja matta ne = See you later  
  
Suki desu, Rei = I love you, Rei  
  
Anata wa yonde de shou? = Will you read this?  
  
Jii-chan no tame ni kanpeki tai = I want it perfect for Grandpa  
  
Mo chiron, Rei-chan = of course, Rei-chan  
  
Anata wa sukoshi demo nai = you worry about the smallest things (I think)  
  
Shimpai nai = don't worry  
  
Anata no Ojii-san rikai suru de shou = your grandfather will understand it  
  
Yamete = stop  
  
Shimpai nai, ne? = don't worry, right?  
  
Ne, ne, iku yo! = Let's go!  
  
Asagohan o tabetai! = I want to eat breakfast!  
  
Oya ... saa ... kore udewa wa samui da yo, nugutai = Oh … well … this bracelet is really cold, I want to take it off. 


	7. Quidditch and Godfathers

I know, I know, this took a really long time for me to get out. I'm sorry! I admit I haven't really been paying attention to this because of my LotR/SM, but finally, I have returned with chapter seven.  
  
Please, please, please let me know if I'm taking too long to get to more important things like, oh say, the end of the story, because that will affect how I write the rest of this.  
  
Thankee! =^-^=  
  
Chapter Seven - Quidditch and Godfathers  
  
The next two weeks passed both slowly and quickly for Makoto. The Quidditch tryouts were drawing near, and though Makoto loved flying, she wasn't sure she'd be able to make the team. It was either that, or she'd just wind up making a fool of herself in front of Malfoy and the rest of the school. Since last year there had been a shortage of players for the teams, and the Ravenclaw was most lacking. Many parents had forbidden their children from playing. Other players had graduated. The situation was so bad that even first year students were being allowed to try out for the teams, something not normally done.  
  
"And something that will never happen after this year, I hope," Makoto heard McGonagall say to Hooch in the halls.  
  
Ami, Rei and Makoto often got together whenever they could find each other, and the two younger girls had told her of their decisions to try out. Makoto had smiled and wished them luck. They'd badgered her for most of the two weeks until she had agreed to try out just to get them to be quiet about it.  
  
  
  
"How was Potions?" Harry asked Makoto as she exited the dungeons.  
  
She stopped and swerved so she could look at her brother, who was leaning against a wall casually. Ron and Hermione stood with him-- Makoto got the impression that it was very nearly impossible to see one without the other two somewhere nearby. Remembering her Potions lesson pushed that thought from her mind, however, and she shuddered dramatically.  
  
"A nightmare. I haven't even been caught running in the halls yet and Snape's already got it out for me!" she groaned.  
  
Harry and Ron grinned, and Hermione giggled. By some chance of fate, the four had a free period at that time, and Harry was going to use it to help out at the Quidditch tryouts. The twins had only one year left, so he was looking for reserve Beaters, and Alicia had been forced to quit the team by her parents, after the Triwizard Tournament.  
  
"You should have seen the fuss they put up with me just wanting to come back to Hogwarts. I'm really sorry, Harry," she had said, looking wistfully at the field.  
  
He had assured her that it was all right, but really, he wasn't so sure. Last year had been Angelina's last year, so they needed a replacement Chaser for her as well. This meant that the Gryffindor team had now lost their remarkable Chaser team, which they had been known for. Harry could only thank his luck that Katie was still with the team, and Ron had been tried out earlier and had replaced Oliver as Keeper, though Harry remained the captain.  
  
"Are you going to try out for Chaser or Beater?" Ron asked Makoto as they walked to the field.  
  
She shrugged, staring ahead as she contemplated her answer.  
  
"I don't know. I don't really know anything about Quidditch, and I'm nowhere near as much of a fan as you two. The only reason that I can think of right now is because I want to be able to fly again. We'll see where it goes from there."  
  
Harry grinned widely, "You sounded like me just then."  
  
"Heaven forbid," Hermione teased, "The last thing we need it two of you to look after."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at this and sniffed delicately.  
  
"As I recall, Hermione, you were the one who suggested the Polyjuice Potion, which involved the stealing of shoes from Crabbe and Goyle, and then got yourself turned into a cat."  
  
Hermione blushed, "Yes ... well ... "  
  
"And you, as I recall, were the one who suggested stealing the ingredients from Snape. Oh yes, and then you went and put Rita Skeeter in a jar," Ron added.  
  
Hermione turned as red as Ron's hair and Makoto tried very hard not to laugh, but soon found it a losing battle.  
  
"Don't you have a Quidditch try out to conduct, Harry?" Hermione asked, trying to switch the subject.  
  
"Right, right. C'mon then, Jillie. Let's see how well you fly."  
  
"Oh, just you watch, nii-chan. I'm gonna replace you as Seeker, I'll bet," she teased.  
  
"I'd like to see you try."  
  
"You won't, trust me," Makoto said confidently, though jokingly, "You'll see me fall off my broom, though. Ami-chan! Rei-chan!" she shouted happily, waving to her friends as they passed each other in the halls.  
  
The Ravenclaw tryouts had been held a few days earlier. Rei and Ami had both decided to try their luck, to the surprise of Makoto, and were rewarded for it. Rei was a Chaser and reserve Seeker in case anything happened to Cho. When Cho left in two years she would be full-time Seeker and another Chaser would be chosen. Ami was the Keeper and would take up her position as co-captain next year due to her extreme intelligence. Upon seeing Makoto, they grinned and waved back.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Mako-chan! Are you trying out?" Ami called back.  
  
Makoto nodded, "Haiiii!"  
  
"Ganbaru!" Ami and Rei chorused.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu!"  
  
"I really wish you'd stop speaking another language," Harry groaned teasingly, "I never know when you're making fun of me."  
  
"Tch," Makoto grinned, "I can speak in whatever language I like, dear brother. If you must know, they were simply wishing me good luck, which I will need in whatever form I can obtain."  
  
"You need confidence, is what you need," muttered Hermione.  
  
  
  
The field was bustling with students, each trying out for positions on the various teams. Nearly all the Hufflepuff house was there, and most of the Gryffindor house as well. The Slytherins had decided to hold their try outs on another day. Harry rolled his eyes and muttered, "Probably worried about the other houses seeing how much money they have". Makoto gave him a questioning look, but her brother declined to explain his meaning in detail. Ron seemed to have a fair idea of it, though, because he nodded grimly. Hermione rolled her eyes and went to sit in the stands to watch.  
  
"What am I going to have to do, nii-chan?" Makoto asked.  
  
"It depends on what position you want," answered Harry, "Chaser or Beater."  
  
"Er ... lets say Chaser."  
  
"Well, you're probably going to have to go some laps, making sharp turns and backing up and things like that so Madam Hooch and I can see how coordinated you are. You'll probably have to make some saves and catches and goals with the Quaffle, as well."  
  
Makoto gulped slightly and looked up where some of the older students were doing the same things Harry described: and they're only warming up, she thought nervously. A hand landed on her shoulder, warm and comforting. She looked up and was met with the clear blue eyes of Ron. He smiled encouragingly at her.  
  
"Shimpai -- nai -- Jillian," he said haltingly, "Quidditch talent seems to run in your family. You should have seen how Harry got his position as Seeker."  
  
She grinned at him, thankful for his support, but she was still nervous. Madam Hooch blew her whistle loudly and the students came down from the sky on their brooms.  
  
"All right! Hufflepuffs to the far side of the field, Gryffindors over here. I want you to make four different groups depending on the position you want, I'll be over to talk to you shortly. Potter! Weasley! Don't just stand around, help these kids get in order. Potter! What position are you going for?"  
  
Makoto opened her mouth and heard herself say "Chaser", though if you asked her later she was sure that she had meant to say Beater.  
  
  
  
The students assembled into their groups of Chaser, Beater, Seeker, and Keeper wannabes. Makoto joined the others who were trying for Chaser, glancing over at Harry and Ron and Hermione for support about every five seconds. On one glance to find either boy or girl, a movement at the edges of the Dark Forest caught her eye and she followed it. The black shape was moving closer towards the edge of the Forest, and suddenly the bracelet became ice-cold. Makoto hissed softly, moving to put the fabric of her robes between her skin and the silver. A large, black dog, almost bear- sized, and scruffy, came to the Forest's edge. He sat down, tongue hanging out of his mouth, in the bright sun and gazed intently at the students. Or, more accurately, right back at her!  
  
"Potter! Potter!" called Madam Hooch.  
  
Makoto snapped out of her trance quickly and looked at the flying teacher. Harry stood behind her, holding his Firebolt out to her. Hooch smiled and motioned to the others who were already in position.  
  
"This is going to be a mock game, without the Snitch. I want to see how you work together as a team, not individually. You are not playing against each other to win, just to have fun. For today, at any rate. Right! Take your positions and kick off!"  
  
Makoto took the Firebolt from Harry and smiled at him before walking to her position on the field. The other two Chasers for the game were Rupert Grint and a third year she didn't have much to do with, named Calvin Sibley. She didn't know the Chasers on the Hufflepuff side, but she recognized one to be the boy from the library, and one of the Beaters was none other than Justin Finch-Fletchly. They all kicked off from the ground.  
  
Harry stood under them, as he might have in a real game, and unleashed the Bludgers. Then he picked up the Quaffle, looked at all the players, nodded, and tossed it up in the air. Madam Hooch's whistle went off and they all settled into the game. Makoto desperately tried to recall everything that Harry and Ron and the twins had ever taught her, everything she had ever read about the game, all while trying to catch the Quaffle and make sure she didn't fall off her broom.  
  
"Potter! On your left!" shouted Rupert.  
  
Makoto swerved to the right, and not one second to soon. A Bludger came whizzing past, with Phara Paul chasing after it. She sighed and gave Rupert a thumbs up of thanks, which he returned. Getting a bit more into the game now, Makoto dove in, dashing after the Hufflepuff Chasers, who were currently in possession of the Quaffle. The three were passing the Quaffle back and forth between them, heading for the goal hoops. Suddenly an idea hit Makoto, and she tried to catch either Sibley's or Rupert's eye. She wound up with Sibley, and motioned for him to fly as fast as possible to the Hufflepuff goal hoops. He did. Then she called on Rupert to create a diversion and distract one of the other Chasers, which he did. Now there were only two passing the Quaffle, and the only thing to do was catch it mid-toss.  
  
"Almost ... got it!" she whispered, catching the big red ball.  
  
Makoto grinned, doing a sharp 180-degree turn and flung the ball as hard as she could to Sibley, who caught it and put it nicely through the goals, past the Hufflepuff Keeper.  
  
"Yatta!" Makoto grinned.  
  
Sibley came up and offered her a high five, which she returned. Rupert joined in for a brief moment as Madam Hooch's whistle blew again and they were all called back down. Paul, the other Hufflepuff Beater was so mad he hit a Bludger hard at Makoto, Rupert and Sibley as they did a little victory lap for fun. None of them noticed it.  
  
"Jillian!" shouted Ron and Harry.  
  
She turned at the sound of her name, looking around for her brother and his best friend. What she wound up seeing was stars as the Bludger came into contact with her temple. Before everything went black she got the vaguest feeling of flying, and caught only a slight blur of green. The ground seemed to be coming closer at an alarmingly fast rate.  
  
  
  
Makoto was floating very peacefully, unaware of anything but the serenity of wherever it was that she happened to be. The sky was a perfect shade of blue, the sun shone on her gently, the grass was comfortable beneath her, and she felt perfectly at ease with the world.  
  
"Jillian! Harry! You can't escape the Father Menace!"  
  
She opened her eyes to look around, but saw no one standing above her, so she sat up. Off in the distance a man with black hair and two children were playing in the small sandy area. A woman with long reddish hair was sitting in the shade of the trees watching them and laughing. Vaguely Makoto realized that she had a nice laugh. Now the father of the two children was tickling them as best he could while they tried to squirm away.  
  
"Jillian ... Wake up, Jillian! ... Jillian!"  
  
Bright. That was the first thing Makoto became aware of when she opened her eyes. Her head throbbed a bit but she was otherwise intact. She was also quite warm, and there was a woman hanging over her head.  
  
"Jillian, focus on me now," she said, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine ... I think."  
  
"You don't want to go to sleep, do you?"  
  
"Iie ... er, no ... I don't think so."  
  
"Good. How many fingers am I holding up?" asked Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse.  
  
Makoto blinked and watched as two fingers were thrust in her face. Her eyes crossed, following the movement of them.  
  
"Two, though technically five because you've still got five fingers and they're up," she said slowly.  
  
The nurse nodded in satisfaction and moved back. "Then you don't have a concussion. Not a major one, at any rate. Can you sit?"  
  
"Yeah ... " Makoto said slowly.  
  
She trailed off and propped herself up on her elbows, then moved herself into a full sitting position. It was then that she realized that she was in the Hospital Wing of her school, sitting in one of the beds, covered by a soft blanket. Madam Pomfrey bustled about around her.  
  
"Your brother and friends are very anxious about you. Do you remember what happened?" the nurse asked.  
  
"I was too slow and didn't see the Bludger coming at me until it was too late," Makoto replied.  
  
"Yes. Mr. Finch-Fletchly and Mr. Weasley both gave the same account. Rest assured that Mr. Paul has been given a week's worth of detention by Professor McGonagall, and even more by Madam Hooch."  
  
Makoto grinned weakly as Madam Pomfrey thrust a small container at her.  
  
"Here. This will help keep you awake, so we can be sure that you don't have a concussion at all. I'll be back in about an hour to see how you're doing."  
  
The nurse bustled away, pausing only to draw the curtains around Makoto's bed to keep out prying eyes. She was in the only bed that had those curtains, and she vaguely remembered Harry making a joke about it being his official hospital bed because of all the trouble he got in. Smiling slightly, she stared at the potion in the container, debating whether she wanted to take it or not.  
  
"You know, Jillian, you're generally supposed to listen to the resident nurse," said a male voice.  
  
Makoto turned around as best she could in her sitting position and came face to face with a black haired man. He looked tired and half- starved and his robes were old and mud-stained. His dark eyes carried a haunted look within them, and he appeared not to have shaved for months. Not knowing what else to do, she did the first thing she could think of. She talked.  
  
"Who are you? How do you know my name? How did you get here? You're not a teacher or a student, are you?" she asked rapidly.  
  
He gave her a smile, but there was something distinctly sad about it. He held up a hand to stop her questions and sighed.  
  
"I am Sirius Black. I know your name because I know your brother. I have been living here through Dumbledore's permission, and no, I'm not a student or a teacher. I used to be a student, but I doubt I'd make a very good teacher. I'm your -- "  
  
"Godfather!" Makoto said excitedly, "Harry's told me all about you! Or, at least, what he can tell. But ... are you really Sirius? I've heard stories like these when someone pretends to be someone else. Wait, do something that only Sirius can do, right now."  
  
Sirius stood, and was replaced by a large black dog. Then he became Sirius again. Makoto's eyes lit up and she grinned.  
  
"It really is you! You're an unregistered Animagi, aren't you? So only you would know to do that! Hey! You were watching me play Quidditch!"  
  
Sirius groaned playfully. "I think I've passed on my legacy of talking too much."  
  
"I don't really. Just when I'm excited."  
  
"Close enough."  
  
Makoto grinned and was about to say more, but the sounds of approaching footsteps cut her off. She gave Sirius a nervous look, the grin wiped off her face, and he immediately became a dog. She nearly giggled at the sight of him trying his best to fit under her bed, but the anxiety she felt overrode the humor of it. The curtains were pulled back, agonizingly slowly.  
  
"Harry!" she hissed.  
  
Her brother grinned sheepishly and quickly slipped inside. "Hey. I couldn't wait anymore and Madam Pomfrey wasn't telling me anything, so I decided to come and see you for myself."  
  
"You nearly gave me a heart attack," Makoto grinned, "But I'm glad to see you. Snuffles and I were just getting acquainted."  
  
Harry's eyes widened in shock as the black dog became his godfather and hugged him. Any doubt that Makoto might have had was quickly dispelled, seeing Harry hug him back like there was no tomorrow. She grinned and settled back into her hospital wing bed, watching them. When they finally pulled apart Harry turned to her.  
  
"I thought you might want to know: you've made Chaser," he said, grinning, "Hooch told me to tell you that you start playing immediately."  
  
"I ... I what?" she asked dumbly.  
  
"You're one of the Gryffindor Chasers, Jillian. You know, you get to fly a broom and play with balls, and pray you don't get knocked out by Bludgers. Your dad was a Chaser you know. I expect you'll be wonderful," said Sirius.  
  
"Are ... are you sure?" Makoto asked hesitantly. "Because that's why I'm in here. I wasn't paying attention, and bam, and all that good stuff. I don't know how good I'll be if that keeps happening."  
  
"You'll be fine. Harry's been knocked off his broom a few times, and he's still in one piece."  
  
"Oi!" Harry protested.  
  
Sirius laughed. Makoto sighed contentedly, glad to be in their company. She never noticed her bracelet glowing red.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well, there's chapter seven for you. Be on the look out for chapter eight, coming soon to a ff.net near you. =^-^=;; don't mind me, I'm a bit hyper.  
  
I'm fairly certain the only Japanese used in this chapter is "Shimpai nai" which means "don't worry", but I could be wrong (I'm just too lazy to check). So, what do you think? Is it good that Mako knows her Godfather? Bad? Somewhere in between? Do any of you care? Read and review!  
  
Bai bai! =^-^= 


	8. Of School and Christmas Troubles

Notes: Thank you to both Nebula and Chispa_estelar for their encouraging reviews. I dedicate this chapter to you =^-^=.  
  
To: OoklaTheMok, I have but one thing to say: Bugger Off. In case any of you haven't noted it, there will be little to know Japanese in the following chapters, though I think it sort of detracts from their characters (those of SM, anyway), but that's just me, and I'm certainly not God like OoklaTheMok.  
  
Disclaimer: Stands as my disclaimers do: I own nothing, and Usagi is not God.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter Eight - Of School and Christmas Troubles  
  
Makoto was forced to stay in bed for two days before being set free by Madam Pomfrey. All in all she hadn't minded too much. Hermione, Ron, and even Professor Lupin had come to visit her, and so Sirius had been able to stay in his normal form much longer than he expected. He used Harry's invisibility cloak to sneak out that second night, and in the morning Lupin himself came to retrieve her for breakfast.  
  
"Ne, ne, Sensei ... " Makoto asked, pausing.  
  
"Yes, Jillian?"  
  
"Wasn't there a painting there yesterday?" she pointed to a large empty space on the wall.  
  
Lupin looked up and sure enough, nothing was there, though he was sure that there had been a large oil canvas of a nurse tending to a patient. He debated telling Makoto this, but decided against it figuring he could ask Madam Pomfrey about it later, and shook his head.  
  
"No, I don't think so. Maybe you're thinking of a different painting. At any rate, there are plenty for you to look at while we go down for breakfast."  
  
"All right. I am hungry," Makoto consented, but she really didn't believe him.  
  
There had been a painting there, and now that she thought about it, it hadn't been the first time that she'd suspected a painting of disappearing. She just hadn't been paying attention to it before, but she promised herself that she would be doubly on the alert now.  
  
That turned out not to be the case, however, as she was soon caught up in a whirlwind of tests, homework, tutoring both from and to Hermione, Quidditch, avoiding Malfoy and Snape as much as possible, and trying to work in free time with Ami, Rei, and Hotaru.  
  
Makoto's classes in Charms had been getting steadily easier thanks to the steady guidance of Hermione, who was proving to be one of her closest friends, if not nearly a sister. True to her part of the deal they had made, Makoto was also teaching Hermione some of the more basic Japanese and found that she could already hold short conversations with the girl, which pleased her because it made conspiracies that much easier to plan. Though Hermione still disapproved of pranks, she had loosened up immensely in the years she had spent with Harry and Ron, and was now even helpful in coming up with some ideas to rival those of Fred and George's.  
  
Malfoy and Snape were not Makoto's favorite people in the world, and she had more than one nasty exchange with Malfoy in the halls, but she was learning how to deal with them as well. In Potions she made sure to follow each instruction as meticulously as possible and tried desperately not to talk unless forced to by Snape. To deal with Malfoy she ignored him until he got on the subject of her late admittance or her dead parents, and then she would snap at him with some choice phrases that would make a sailor blush and walk away.  
  
As it turned out, Sirius and Lupin had both been correct in telling Makoto that she would make an excellent Chaser, like her father. Sirius and Harry had even thrown their money together to buy her a Firebolt as an early birthday present. Calvin Sibley and Rupert Grint had also both been appointed as Chasers, though one had to sit out of every other game to be fair. But Lee was optimistic as always, saying that he was confident that when the three played together they would make as good a Chaser team that Angelina, Katie, and Alicia had been. There was a nostalgic feeling in his voice when he said that, but that was to be expected after their years of wonderful playing.  
  
It was also hard to work in the free time she would have liked with Ami, Hotaru, and Rei. Being in different years, they had different schedules, and so it was hard to get in any real talking time during the day. There was breakfast, when they could sit at each others tables before the majority of the students wandered in, and in the halls when they passed each other, but no real time other than the weekends and during Quidditch matches. When they did get together on those few occasions, they would revert to Japanese and have rapid and long conversations to catch up with each other.  
  
Best of all, Makoto was sure, was that Harry's scar wasn't hurting, and so there was no real chance of attack. The security had been upped since last year, Harry told her so and pointed out all the improvements, but any thought of Voldemort receded to the back of her mind and stayed there, despite it all. Her own scar had never really hurt, and both Sirius (who was now hiding in the castle grounds full-time) and Lupin theorized that it might have been the distance between her and Voldemort for much of her life. Lee, Fred, and George were still plotting the match of Ron and Makoto, and Makoto herself was trying to nudge Hermione to either Neville or Harry. So far it seemed Neville was going to be the winner. All in all, everything was going well, right up until Christmas.  
  
"It's Christmas! Harry! Ron! Wake up! OKITEEEE! C'mon, it's snowing!" shouted a very happy voice.  
  
Harry groaned and promptly pulled the covers over his head, trying to block out the light of the sun filtering in through the dorm window. He could hear the sounds of Seamus, Ron, and Dean waking up in their beds.  
  
"Harold J. Potter! If you don't get up right now, I'm flying your Firebolt into the Whomping Willow, so help me!" shouted that same voice.  
  
Now Harry shot up in bed, shaking his head frantically. "All right, I'm up! I'm up! Don't you dare touch my broom!"  
  
Ron snorted on one side of him, Seamus and Dean laughed on the other. Neville had spent his night in the Prefect's lounge with Hermione, but what they were doing was strictly confidential. Each had chosen to spend the vacation at school because of the Triwizard Tournament, but they'd be dead before confessing their concern for Harry. The twins were up in their dorm, and Hotaru was in hers, but they would be down soon enough. The rest of the Gryffindor house had gone home for the vacation. Now Makoto launched herself at Harry, laughing freely and knocking him over.  
  
"C'mon, baka-niichan! I want to go outside and you've got presents to open! Oh, this place makes me want to sing!"  
  
The youngest Weasley boy laughed, "So why don't you?"  
  
"I think I will! Jinguru beeru, jinguru beeru, suzu ga naru. Suzu ga rizumu ni hikari ni no wa ga mau. Jinguru beeru, jinguru beeru, suzu ga naru. Mori ni hayashi ni hibiki nagara."  
  
Pausing for air and laughing again, Makoto tugged Harry out of his bed and thrust a robe at him. Ron, Seamus and Dean followed them, each in wonder of Makoto's enthusiasm. They trooped downstairs, shuffling in their robes and pajamas, and watched her all but dive on top of a small pile of wrapped boxes.  
  
"Hora! Look! I've got presents! Can you believe it?" she cried.  
  
"You shout as if you've never celebrated Christmas before," Fred yawned as he and George came downstairs to join the younger students.  
  
"Well, I haven't."  
  
The twins simultaneously tripped on the stairs and tumbled down, landing with a thud at the bottom, sending everyone else into hysterical laughter. Finally they picked themselves up, gaping at the young girl.  
  
"You ... what?" George choked.  
  
"This'll be my first real Christmas," Makoto replied.  
  
The twins gaped dramatically at her, and she sighed in embarrassment, a blush rising slightly to her cheeks. It was true that other Japanese families celebrated Christmas, but she had never had one because her parents had kept to their Shinto religion. Even Rei and Ami didn't celebrate Christmas, and they had been her second family of sorts. So, she used that as her excuse.  
  
"Oh, stop staring!" she groaned, "I was brought up Japanese, you know. Come on now! You've got presents too!"  
  
Her last sentence set off a fury of excitement. Wrapping paper was torn off eagerly and sent flying every which way. Gifts were goggled at and squealed over. Harry got a subscription to a Quidditch magazine from Ron, and a big chocolate cake from Mrs. Weasley. He'd also gotten a miniature dog that walked around in his hand from Seamus, a drawing of himself and Makoto laughing happily in front of the Great Lake from Dean, a piece of gold ribbon from the Dursleys, a book on Auror training from Hermione, and a box of Chocolate Frogs and Sugar Quills from Neville to share with Makoto, but nothing from Makoto herself. Trying to mask his disappointment, he smiled and thanked his friends graciously.  
  
"Oh wow! Jillian, these are so cool! ... Er ... what are they?" Ron asked.  
  
Makoto laughed and the rest of the Gryffindors laughed, and most of the other students gathered around Ron to get a good look at the two coins, a piece of jade, and red ribbon that rested in the box he held.  
  
"The coins are Japanese coins, their own version Muggle money," Makoto explained. "The green stone is jade. Here, you string this red string through them to make a necklace and they're supposed to bring good luck. It's custom for the giver to place the necklace around the neck of the person he or she is giving it to. So let me, okay?"  
  
"Er ... okay ... " Ron said, blushing hotly.  
  
There were suppressed snickers around the room, even from Harry, and especially from the twins. The portrait hole swung open and Hermione and Neville walked in. The situation was quickly explained in shorthand by Dean to avoid conflicts, though neither would have said anything anyway, then he looked at his present from Makoto.  
  
"Oh my god!" he gasped, opening the box, "Jillian, where on earth did you get these?"  
  
She looked over and grinned, embarrassed. "Hagrid and I made 'em. He carved them, I painted them. Then I got Professor McGonagall to help me bewitch them. Do you like it?"  
  
"They're wonderful!" Dean replied, enthusiastically, "Now I can show all you Muggle-ignorant people how soccer is played! Come here and look at them!"  
  
Everyone crowded around the box he held open proudly. Inside was a miniature, hand-carved and painted, soccer team. His soccer team set of another flurry of excitement, everyone trying to see what Makoto had gotten for them. For Seamus, she'd bought a set of fire-proof phials for potions (since his had melted during one class), and for Hermione she put together a book of verses and sonnets from ancient playwrights. Seeing the nice the wonderful presents others had received, the twins curiously opened theirs and gave shouts of joy. Makoto had bought them new Quidditch robes. She had even gone so far as to give Neville a small kitten in place of Trevor, who'd finally gotten away. Seeing all the wonderful things Makoto had bought the others, Harry couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't gotten anything for him.  
  
"Nii-chan! Your turn!" Makoto suddenly called.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You didn't think I forgot you, did you?"  
  
"Er ... well, no ... "  
  
"Baka! Of course not! I didn't know what to buy you, so I got something else. There's just one catch."  
  
"Eh? What's that?"  
  
"The rest of you have to promise not to panic, and you all have to give me your wands. Except Ron and Hermione."  
  
"How come they get special treatment?" Fred complained.  
  
"Just give me the wands and promise not to panic, or I'll just have to disarm you all. This is required for Harry to get his present."  
  
Amid much annoyed grumbling Makoto got hold of all wands but for Ron's and Hermione's. They looked at each other, bewildered, but Hermione had a smile that suggested she had an idea of what was going on. And she was pointing at the black robes she wore.  
  
Black robes? ... Jillian got Harry robes? No, that doesn't make any sense ... Black ... robes ... Black ... SIRIUS BLACK! Ron realized and smacked his forehead.  
  
"Yoshi!" Makoto grinned, "Shiriaasu-chichi! Come in!"  
  
The portrait hole swung open ... but no one entered.  
  
"You can take it off, you know."  
  
The folds of an Invisibility Cloak opened, very slowly ... so that's where it went, Harry thought idly. The only thing left was the hood. Suddenly Harry's face lit up.  
  
"Sirius!" he shouted, running to hug the older man.  
  
Panicked voices all cried out together, their yells impossible to tell apart.  
  
"Sirius!? Sirius Black!? Are you all insane?! What's he doing here?! Oh shit we're gonna die! Oh, don't be stupid, only Harry and Jillian are gonna die! What did he do to you, Jillian? He bewitched them! How did he get into Hogwarts? He's escaped!"  
  
"URUSEI!" Makoto shouted, standing on a table.  
  
All noise abruptly stopped. Even the portraits in the Common Room turned to look at Makoto, standing near Sirius and Harry as she was. She jumped off the table and started pacing in front of them, however, and they all followed her movements with their eyes.  
  
"First, you promised not to panic. Second, everyone, meet my godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius, meet the rest ... well, most of the rest ... of the Gryffindor house. Third, bloody shut up before you get the Ministry authorities here."  
  
Sirius bowed his head in greeting to the others, still holding Harry closely to him. Ron grinned widely and Hermione quickly rubbed at her eyes so the others wouldn't notice her tears. Makoto stopped her pacing and nudged her way into the hug and they could faintly hear: "Happy Christmas, nii-chan."  
  
"He's innocent, you know," Ron started.  
  
Fred and George looked at each other, shaking their heads. "Nutters, completely, stark-raving mad."  
  
"No he's not!" Hermione insisted.  
  
Every student in the Common Room stared at her. She sighed and plowed ahead.  
  
"Pettigrew faked his own death; he was the betrayer of the Potters. Sirius is their godfather, and no, he wasn't their Secret Keeper. He persuaded them to use Pettigrew at the last minute. You can all run to Dumbledore now, but he'll tell you the same things I've said. Now let them enjoy Christmas as a family, will you?"  
  
Later in the morning, Sirius, Makoto, and Harry still hadn't left the Gryffindor Common room. They had been given ample space by many of the students, who didn't trust Sirius, but realized that Makoto was still in possession of their wands. Hermione and Ron had done a good job of keeping them all quiet, though Dumbledore had confirmed the story for the twins who had barged into him quite literally in the halls. The old man had given the trio somewhat of a disapproving clucking of the tongue, but the usual twinkle in his bright blue eyes seemed brighter than ever. Lupin had also stopped by to check in on them, drop off a few presents, a painting of the three of them together, and then left them to their own devices. It was then that Makoto remembered the painting that had disappeared in the Hospital Wing three months before.  
  
"Nii-chan? Sirius-chichi?" she asked.  
  
"Mm?" came back lazily.  
  
"Have either of you noticed any paintings missing from anywhere? I mean, there was a picture of a lady taking care of a sick patient in the Hospital Wing, right? But when I left, I never saw it."  
  
There was a contemplative silence before anyone spoke.  
  
"You know," Harry stated, "Now that you mention it ... you remember that old armor suit that used to follow first years down the hall on the way to Potions? It's been missing for a month now. I just don't think anyone's missed it enough to care. I thought it had just been moved."  
  
"What ever happened to that old cowardly knight?" Sirius asked. "You know, that Sir Cadogan fellow. I went around the grounds a week or so ago and I wandered up there, but I didn't see him. He wasn't even calling out his usual insults from any other frames, and there were a whole bunch of empty spaces."  
  
"Professor Lupin said that he didn't think there had been a picture there when I pointed it out to him," Makoto said thoughtfully, "but I knew there had been one. Shiriaasu-chichi? Do you know anything about this bracelet?"  
  
The older man looked down at it thoughtfully. He lifted her hand close to his eyes and scrutinized it carefully.  
  
"It's made of shiny metal," he replied, laughing. "It probably has some kind of power in it or something. Why? Where'd you get it from?"  
  
"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you. It was sent to me by an anonymous person who gave me no return address. There wasn't even a stamp on it. And it gets really cold sometimes, and then back to normal temperature the second after it's been cold," she stopped, frustrated with it.  
  
Sirius wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and pulled her in a little closer. Both Harry and Makoto noticed that he had a tendency to touch them as much as possible, as if trying to reassure himself that they were real. Each figured that it had to do with his time in Azkaban and did not ask questions. Makoto wasn't sure she really wanted to know.  
  
"Come on now, buck up!" the older man said, "It's Christmas! You're supposed to be happy on Christmas! There's still a feast to attend, and we've got the rest of the vacation to catch up with each other. I want you to go and have fun with your friends, understood?"  
  
Harry and Makoto nodded dutifully and Sirius pushed them off the couch. They stood up right after catching their balance and looked back at him. He grinned and made 'shooing' motions towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Go on, and have fun. You've been with me all day. Besides, Snape and I have a bit to catch up on."  
  
"And that means trouble," Harry laughed gently. "If you're sure ... I've got some work in the library. I promised Hermione she could rope me into studying for my O.W.L.s over the next week." He turned and began walking to the portrait hole, then he stopped shortly and turned back. "Oh yeah, Jillie?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Ron said he wanted to see you. Said something about your present. He asked you to wait here for him for him."  
  
"All right," Makoto nodded and sat on the floor, next to her mostly unopened presents, "If you see him, tell him I'm up here, ne? Oh, and if you see Ami-chan and Rei-chan?"  
  
Harry smiled slightly. "Hai, shimasu."  
  
It was the younger turn to smile. "Baka-niichan."  
  
True to his words, Harry must have told Ron that she'd be waiting for him, for the red headed boy came in less than fifteen minutes later. Sirius had left to see Snape, probably to pull some sort of prank on him, or maybe just to talk, though Makoto thought that unlikely.  
  
"Hi, Ron," she said when he entered.  
  
"Oh ... hello, Jillian," he stuttered back.  
  
They fell silent, each unsure as to where to take the conversation. For Makoto it was especially awkward because she was alone with her crush. She didn't know what Ron felt, but he looked surprised to see her.  
  
"Er ... Harry you wanted me to wait for you here ... " Makoto finally said, trailing off at the end.  
  
"Um ... yeah ... I know I didn't leave you a present under the tree and all, and I ... uh ... " now it was Ron's turn to trail off.  
  
"It's okay. To tell you the truth I didn't expect to get anything at all. I mean, you hardly know me and all and ... "  
  
Ron shaking his head vigorously stopped her from going any further. He stepped forward, closer to Makoto. She stood still, nerves keeping her locked in place.  
  
"No, it's not that," he said quickly, "It's just ... I didn't know what to get you at all and I ... uh ... well, I asked Harry and he said that *he* didn't know. And then I asked my brothers and they said to meet you here today, but they didn't say why and ... "  
  
The boy trailed off again, looking down at the ground and scuffing his shoes on the floor. A breeze fluttered through a window, but the merrily cackling fire kept them from feeling any chill. A movement from the ceiling did catch Makoto's attention though, and she looked up.  
  
"What's that?" she asked.  
  
Ron looked up too, and blushed so brightly that Makoto had to stifle her chuckles, despite that she figured she should be nervous.  
  
"It's ... er ... it's mistletoe," the youngest Weasley boy explained. "When two people are under it ... they're ... uh ... they're supposed to ... to kiss."  
  
Now Makoto knew that she must have been blushing as bright as he was and looked down nervously. Ron hadn't looked up once during his explanation, and she was now sure that he didn't have any feelings other than friendship for her.  
  
"You don't have to," she said quickly, "I mean, it might ruin the friendship and all that, so if you don't want to I understand - "  
  
"Jillian," he cut her off and closed the distance between them, "I have a feeling that my brothers set this up, but it's only because they knew I wanted it."  
  
Before she could process what he meant, Makoto felt Ron's lips touch hers gently. Before she could process what she was feeling, Makoto felt herself melt into him. Christmas was really looking good.  
  
"Oy! I don't know what the big idea is, but damn it, what the bloody hell did you do with the Fat Lady?" shouted a voice.  
  
Ron and Makoto jumped apart, staring at each other, jaws gaping. The Fat Lady was gone, and they were stuck inside.  
  
~Owari, chapter eight~  
  
*coughs* ... right, well, there's chapter eight. Hopefully, some of you have been able to put two and two together between the bracelet and the disappearances (and there I just gave it away), but that's not all the bracelet does. You'll find that out soon enough!  
  
About the whole thing between Ron and Makoto during the presents (the necklace thing) I think that generally it's a Chinese custom, but for all purposes of this story, Mako's made it her own. Also, the "custom" for the giver to string it around the receiver's neck ... is totally fake. I just wanted Mako to have a chance to be close to Ron, and that was her excuse =^-^=  
  
Urusei = "shut up"  
  
Yoshi = "good"  
  
Shiriaasu-chichi = "Sirius-papa"  
  
Shimasu = "will do"  
  
Baka-niichan = "silly brother"  
  
And if you can't tell ... the song she's singing in the beginning is the Japanese "Jingle Bells".  
  
Now for authors ending notes/rant, which you are not obligated to read ...  
  
I'm sorry, but this whole Japanese thing is really starting to bother me. I'm sorry if you don't know any Japanese. "Iie" means, "no". "Hai" means, "yes". Both are common words used by everyone in Japan, and even by those of us here in America who don't know any more Japanese than that. If you think that someone saying "iie" is going too far, then I have every right to say you're insane.  
  
There's also another thing that bothers me about the Japanese. IT'S MY STORY! No, the characters are not mine. No, I can never even hope to own them. BUT: the *plot* of this story is mine, and God damn it, if I want to ^*$#&)@ use Japanese, then I'm going to ^*$#&)@ use Japanese. The characters of Sailor Moon come from Tokyo, Japan. They speak Japanese. You have no right to tell me how to write my own story. I really don't think I need any more justification of using the Japanese than that.  
  
Also, "to the best of my knowledge" means, in so many words "from a dictionary". I am also in my second year "honors" Japanese class, and my average is a 90 (A to A+), so I do believe I have a rather good grip on what I'm writing, though it is not perfect. If any of you are Japanese and you have suggestions for me, than please make them! I'd love you forever if you did.  
  
Lastly, I don't expect any of you to be fluent in the language. I'm certainly not. But the sentences I write are fairly simple and basic. You can pick your way through most of them by the context of what else is going on. Also, because of all this trouble it is causing, I'm only going to be throwing a few basic words in every now and again, so buggers like OoklaTheMok can rest easy. 


	9. Through The Wall

Notes: I can't believe it. Can you believe it? No … I didn't think so. But it's true! I've made it to chapter nine! *sound of crickets chirping ensues* … … *sighs* all right, all right, I get it. Er, anyway, enjoy!  
  
Oh, and please to note: I'm not going to upload the next chapter until I get at least 55-60 reviews. I think that's a fair number in exchange for nine/ten chapters, considering the work I've put into it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter Nine – Through the Wall  
  
"What are we going to do? We can't hear anything they're saying because of those stupid Silencing spells -- "  
  
"Lee Jordan!" cried Hermione, "You didn't!"  
  
"We did," the twins confirmed. They did not look happy at all with themselves.  
  
"There's no time for those sort of accusations," Seamus said, heatedly. "Ron and Jillian are in there, alone from what I can gather, and while I've not doubt normally they wouldn't mind being alone, there's still the Feast tonight, and they've nothing to eat or drink in there."  
  
"And what do you propose?" asked Hermione, still annoyed at Lee and the twins.  
  
"We've got to find Dumbledore, Flitwick, Snape, and McGonagall. They're the only professors who'd know how to get the entrance open in the least amount of time. Now listen, Neville and Hermione, go find McGonagall. Dennis, Collin and Hotaru, you find Flitwick. Lee, you, Dean and meself are off to find the dear Headmaster. -- "  
  
"Oh, no. Oh, no!" Fred interrupted, "I know what you're going to do, and I tell you right now, I won't have it."  
  
Seamus' eyes flashed angrily and he drew himself to his full height, which was nearly as tall as Fred considering a growth spurt from over the summer. Harry didn't really spend much time to speculate, but he was sure that Seamus must have looked rather frightening considering Fred shrank away from him.  
  
"Now listen, Weasley," the Irish boy started, "Your brother is stuck in there, with little food and no water or any contraband, seeing as we used that up this morning. Their only chance would be to fly down, but who knows if they're going to think of that? Not only that, but if we don't figure out another way in, *we're* all going to be stuck out *here*. Do you want that? Do you not want access to your clothes, pranks, and hot showers after Quidditch practices? Now suck it up, princess, and go find Snape. Harry and George, go with him, because I know you don't want to be left out. Is that clear?"  
  
Harry and George nodded dumbly, having never had seen this side of Seamus before. Their friend had even pulled out his wand and had been shaking the point at Fred like one of their teachers giving a lecture. Had it been any different situation, the entire group would have been rolling on the floor laughing. The Irish boy nodded smugly and pocketed his wand.  
  
"Right then! Off to it."  
  
  
  
They found Professor Snape having a staring contest with a big, black dog. Harry snickered quietly, which cause Fred and George to give him funny looks, which he waved off. Snape, apparently, didn't notice them, because he didn't turn to look at them until he lost his staring contest with the dog. That caused the twins to snicker, but they quickly swallowed it as they came face to face with one of their least favorite people.  
  
"Mr. Potter," said Snape, coolly, "and Mssrs. Weasley. To what do I owe the ... pleasure of your sudden visit?"  
  
Harry and the Weasley twins shifted uncomfortably and looked at each other before looking down at the dungeon floor. The Potions Master sneered down at the tops of their heads. Harry glanced at the dog, who wagged his tail, looking highly amused.  
  
"Well?" he hissed.  
  
"It's ... it's the Common Room, Professor," said Harry, "We can't find it."  
  
The dog's ears perked up and he gave a half-whine, as in disappointment or anticipation. The Potions Master growled down at the dog before turning back to the Gryffindor boys in front of him.  
  
"You can't *find* your own Common Room?" Snape asked. He settled back in his chair and gave them a chilling smile. "Oh my ... this will not be good for your reputation as being halfway intelligent, will it?"  
  
"No, I don't suppose it will," Fred jumped in, "At the same time, however, it's not because we've forgotten where it is. The Fat Lady is gone."  
  
"And why are you telling *me* this?" the black haired man sneered once again, "I have no interest in your problems."  
  
"Well," said George, "we've made teams to find the other professors. They decided that we were going to have to ask you, whether it cost us our heads or not."  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley. Never speak to me like that again."  
  
"Sorry. Look, Professor, it's not for us that we're worried. ... Ron and Jillian are *inside* the Common Room, and now they can't get out. I know you may not care -- "  
  
"Shut up. Now you're wasting time," Snape called over his shoulder. He was already moving from his desk to the door of the classroom. He rummaged through some of the various bottles on a shelf before finding one and turning back to the young Gryffindors. "Well?" he snapped. "Don't just stand there. Have you told the Headmaster? How long have they been in there for and is there anything for them to eat and drink in there?"  
  
Harry and the Twins looked at each other, surprised. The withering look that the Potions Master was giving them helped them back into action by not allowing them time to really wonder why he was remotely concerned, but they couldn't help it. Finally their brains focused back on the problem at hand, and they resolved to make theories about the "worried" Snape later. The dog came up to Harry, rubbing against his leg.  
  
"Hey, Snuffles," Harry said, quietly. Then louder and not without a hint of annoyance he said, "Yes, of course we've sent people to find Headmaster Dumbledore."  
  
"There're Chocolate Frogs and Sugar Quills, that sort of thing," said George, trying to remember all the presents. "I'm fairly certain that there's nothing to drink though."  
  
"They've been in there for two hours now. At least Jillie has." Harry added, now absently petting Snuffles.  
  
"Good. No chance of them being dead yet. I presume at least Miss Potter is at least smart enough not to eat anything with sugar in it?"  
  
Harry nodded confidant that his sister was that street smart and Snuffles growled at the insinuation. Snape simply sneered at the dog and turned, his robes billowing behind him as he headed down the corridor.  
  
"Well then? Catch up."  
  
  
  
Ami and Rei were bored. Very bored. There was really nothing to do in a castle if you had no Invisibility Cloak or a map that showed every single secret passage in the said castle like Makoto did. Especially not during the winter. The two had even resorted to studying for exams, despite the fact that Ami already knew every answer thanks to her photographic memory and high I.Q.. That was after Rei had done several fire readings about Makoto's bracelet and had come up with nothing but the image of a lion every time.  
  
"Ne ne, Ami-chan?" Rei asked.  
  
Ami picked her head up from her large book, where her nose had been buried for about twenty minutes.  
  
"Hai, Rei-chan?"  
  
"Do you think that Mako-chan will change?"  
  
"Nani?" Ami raised an eyebrow in surprise, "What do you mean? Of course she won't change, she's our Mako-chan."  
  
"But she's also Jillian," Rei rejoined, standing up to pace, "She's Harry's Jillian, Ron's Jillian, Hermione's Jillian ... this whole stupid school's damned Jillian Potter."  
  
Now Ami looked mildly scandalized by Rei's language, and genuinely surprised at her friend's vehemence. The miko laughed shortly and flopped back into her position on the lush carpet of the first year Ravenclaw dorm. Nearly all of the students in their year had gone home for the holidays, and those who hadn't were either in the Common Room or were with friends elsewhere. It didn't really matter to them because neither had made wonderful friends with the others yet anyway. Rei sighed moodily and stared out the window, chin propped in her palm.  
  
"I know that this is Jillian's first chance to get to know what's left of her family ... but I don't want to lose Mako-chan to them. Do you know what I mean?"  
  
"Un," Ami nodded affirmative and closed her book. "Yes, I know what you mean. She's always been something of an older sister to us, and I don't want to lose that either. But somehow ... I don't think we have to worry about that. Mako-chan isn't the kind of person who will just turn her back on us because she's found someone new."  
  
Rei sighed heavily. "Wakatta yo! But I can't help but worry about her anyway. Something's not right. And I don't mean that bracelet of hers, either."  
  
Ami's face darkened slightly at the mention of the bracelet that Makoto refused to take off. Every time the bracelet became "cold", something always happened. The last time they'd nearly been squashed by a suit of armor that decided to jump off its perch, and they had nearly gotten a detention for it, too. The time that she'd seen the bracelet glow red Makoto had fallen off her broomstick.  
  
"Ami-chan? ... Ami-chan!" Rei called, waving her hand in front of Ami's face.  
  
The blue haired girl snapped out of her trance, blinking, and smiled sheepishly. She caught hold of Rei's hand to stop it and picked up her book again.  
  
"Gomen, Rei-chan. I was just thinking."  
  
"You're going to give yourself a headache!" the miko grinned, "Come on! Let's do some exploring! We've never done anything against the rules, so there's no reason for any teacher to stop us."  
  
"Demo ... "  
  
"Iie! Ikuyo! You're bored, I'm bored, it's a match made in heaven ... besides ... I'll bet you we see that cutie you've been eyeing."  
  
"I haven't been eyeing anyone!" Ami protested, blushing.  
  
"Oh?" Rei teased, "Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure I've seen you look his way. And he's looked back."  
  
"His name is Access Silverlake, and I have not been eyeing him!"  
  
Unknowingly, Ami was following Rei into the halls of their Common Room and right out into the corridors of the castle in order to keep protesting her case.  
  
"Then why do you know his name?"  
  
"Because ... "  
  
Rei laughed and was about to tease her friend some more, but she saw something that made her stop short, Ami jerking to a stop roughly behind her.  
  
"Nande k'so?!" she cried.  
  
"Nani? ... Kamisama!" Ami gasped and nearly panicked before her logical side took over. "Rei, go find someone, the first professor you find. I'll make sure he's all right. Find Madam Pomfrey!"  
  
The miko stared at the prone and pale form of the boy on the floor in horror a second more, then turned and ran as fast as she could in her robes. Ami watched her go for just a second more and quickly moved to help the boy, whom she soon identified to be Jacob Brhamson. After a very rough check-up, she breathed a sigh of semi-relief because he was just unconscious.  
  
"Miss Mizuno!"  
  
Ami looked up to see Professor Sinistra running down the corridor, Rei in tow. She stood up gratefully and waved to them, trying to convey her urgency. When the professor and Rei reached her, Sinistra immediately bent down over Brhamson, frowning. Ami and Rei moved out of the way.  
  
"This is the second one ... " Sinistra muttered.  
  
"Eto ... sumimasen ... sensei?" Ami asked. The professor nodded absently to her and she plowed on. "What do you mean by the second one?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh! ... Madam Pomfrey is in the Hospital Wing with one of the Martin children. I believe it's Troy. I'll bring Jacob upstairs now, you should go and get something to eat, all right?"  
  
The two girls nodded, not knowing what else to do. Sinistra smiled at them as gently as possible and stood muttering, "Mobilicorpus". Brhamson's body levitated itself upwards and remained on his back as if sleeping. Ami and Rei stared in a sort of morbid fascination as the professor gently "floated" Brhamson down the corridors that led to the Hospital Wing until they turned a corner. Then they shook themselves out of their shock and wandered down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Mizuno-san? Hino-san? Is something wrong? You look like you've seen something terrible." asked a kindly voice.  
  
They looked up to see Professor Lupin smiling down at them, and a very impatient black dog right next to him. The dog almost seemed to be pushing Lupin out the door as if he was trying to impress a sense of urgency into the man. That Lupin already seemed distracted was apparently not of any excuse to the dog.  
  
"No, no ... it's nothing. We just saw Jacob Brhamson in the hall and he ... he was unconscious. We don't know what happened to him but Sinistra- sensei took him up to see Madam Pomfrey," Rei explained.  
  
"Ah," said Lupin, once again being nudged by the dog, "I do hope he's all right ... yes, yes, Snuffles. Calm yourself, please. We're going for a walk right now. I'm sorry, but you'll have to excuse me."  
  
Ami giggled and nodded. She and Rei quickly moved out of his way and allowed them to rush past, watching them as they disappeared down the long corridor. Suddenly Rei looked to where they were going and down the other way.  
  
"Hey ... isn't the exit the other way?"  
  
  
  
"Has anyone had any contact with them?" asked Lupin as he joined the group of students and teachers.  
  
"You talk as if they've been in there for hours on end," Snape hissed.  
  
The dog became a man in a flash. McGonagall gave a gasp and stumbled back, her hand over her heart. Quickly composing herself, she adopted a stern stance and glared at the young man who stood before her.  
  
"Sirius Black!" she admonished, sounding very motherly, "Now really, I expect better behavior from you while you're in this school! I'll have none of your old tricks!"  
  
Fred, George, and Lee looked at each other in amazement, than at Harry, who was snickering slightly. They looked back at each other and made mental notes to pry all the information out of him later. They did not need to do this however, because McGonagall turned to them, still chiding, but with a small smile on her face.  
  
"Don't you get any ideas from this, young men, because I'll have none of *his* old tricks being performed by you, either. You're going to graduate, and know that you've never reached his level of intolerance, and so help me I'll have a few years of peace before I retire."  
  
"So I *am* still the master!" Sirius grinned, all but crowing.  
  
Professor McGonagall sighed, "Yes. Thank Merlin for small miracles, but you are still unmatched in your pranks. You see, *they* don't have James to help."  
  
"James?" asked Fred, speaking for the first time. "You mean, "James" as in "James Potter"? As in Harry's father!"  
  
Sirius grinned down at them and shrugged. Lupin snickered behind his hand and tried to look innocent, but McGonagall swiftly turned to him.  
  
"Don't play innocent with me, young man. You had your share of detentions as well."  
  
George, Fred, and Lee turned to their professor with awe in their eyes. Lupin sighed and Sirius cackled with glee. Snape, who had been turning red while working with Professor Dumbledore, finally lost all semblance of patience and whirled on Sirius. Professor Lupin and McGonagall quietly moved to Dumbledore to help him, cheery moods swapped completely for serious ones, while the Gryffindor students watched the confrontation between the old rivals.  
  
"I will not stand for you standing about here while I do all the work to solve your problem," he hissed, very lowly so the other professors wouldn't hear him. "Now do something."  
  
"And what do you propose I do?" the younger man hissed back. "I have no wand and *you* wouldn't let me near any of your precious potions even if I tried to help. I know I'm not much use, but it isn't entirely my fault, now, is it?"  
  
Instead of replying Snape settled for sneering at Sirius and turned back to his work with the other professors. Sirius sighed and moved back against the opposite wall, so as not to get in their way, and Harry went immediately to sit by him. Sirius placed a comforting hand on the boy's head but kept looking at the wall in front of him.  
  
"They'll be fine," he said tiredly.  
  
Harry nodded absently and shot a concerned glance at his godfather. Yes, I know they will. Jillie and Ron are smart. It's the paintings I'm worried about.  
  
"Can anything be done in the immediate time frame?" asked Dumbledore lowly, looking at McGonagall.  
  
"I can't transfigure the wall into a door," she said with a shake of her head. "The walls are protected against that sort of thing."  
  
"The potion won't work unless we have the exact place of the Fat Lady's portrait. I can't imagine how the bastard got a wall in its place."  
  
"Severus!" McGonagall hissed. "Language!"  
  
Harry chuckled softly, and by the shaking of shoulders all around, he knew the others were to. He imagined Ron would be rolling on the floor if he had heard Professor Snape being told off by Professor McGonagall. He thought Jillian would, too, but he realized there was a lot he didn't know about his sister.  
  
"Who could have done this?" McGonagall asked, watching Dumbledore and Snape try some different spells and potions.  
  
"Vol- " started Lupin, but stopped quickly by her pained look. "Well, you-know-who is our prime suspect. We'll have to talk to Fudge about getting some better protection around here. And I *don't* mean Dementors."  
  
"Thank Merlin for small mercies," McGonagall sighed, sounding as close to sarcasim as she ever would.  
  
"Maybe we could get Percy to come in place of Mr. Fudge," said George. "He's more open to reason ... when he's not acting like a love- sick puppy."  
  
Harry grinned and the others laughed loudly. Snape made an irritated noise that sounded suspiciously like covered-up laughter. Even Dumbledore was smiling.  
  
"Your idea has merit. Perhaps if we could get him here alone he would see reason, and then help us, ah, bully Mr. Fudge into seeing ... er ... shall we call it, reality?" the headmaster said cheerfully. "Oh, I've an idea!"  
  
He pointed his wand at the wall and muttered something that the others couldn't hear. The entire wall lit up with a brilliant reddish-gold between the cracks of the stones. The light soon congregated into a rectangle shaped, and became a door, which Dumbledore seized the handle of and flung open. There was no one inside that they could see, and the passage soon became crowded with people trying to get in. Only Snape walked hurriedly away.  
  
  
  
~Owari, chapter nine~  
  
And so things start to heat up! … All right, so maybe they don't. But still, I can always pretend! I know the chapter title is lame, and the chapter doesn't make a whole lot of sense, but it will all be made better and explained in time. Ja matta ne!  
  
Oh yes, and now for Japanese!: There is none that I haven't used before. Except perhaps "Nande k'so", which basically means, "What the %&*#". Aren't you so proud of me? 


	10. Puzzle Pieces Fit

Notes: Damn. Who besides me thinks this took a really long time to post? *many hands go up* Who besides me cares? *crickets chirp* . . . Thought so =^-^= Disclaimer: see chapter one.  
  
Chapter Ten - Puzzle Pieces Fit  
  
"Jillian, Ron? Are you all right?" asked the voices of each person as they filed through, "Ron? Jillian?"  
  
"How's the weather out there?"  
  
"Yeah, what took you so long?"  
  
All movement stopped short in the Common Room from the leaders of the line, which lead to a domino effect that ended up with Neville and Seamus falling to the floor. Makoto and Ron were sitting on the Common Room floor, calmly playing a game of Exploding Snap in front of the merrily roaring fire. Next to them were a fairly plain pitcher, filled with pumpkin juice, and two paper cups. McGonagall stepped forward cautiously to inspect them, and stared down at the two teens.  
  
"Where did you get these?"  
  
Makoto and Ron blushed slightly as they set their cards down and turned to look at their rescuers.  
  
"Well . . . we have been paying attention in class, Professor, even if we don't look like it. At least, he has," Makoto said, waving her hand in Ron's general direction.  
  
"You mean you transfigured these?" McGonagall asked. She sounded relatively amazed, considering she was Professor McGonagall-the-impassive, and the Transfigurations expert.  
  
"Uh . . . yes, actually," Ron muttered. "See, this pitcher used to be her hat, and the cups had been two of my 'Frog Cards."  
  
"Where did the pumpkin juice come from?" Dumbledore asked, eyes shining with amusement.  
  
"Erm . . . snow, actually," Makoto grinned. "I remembered a spell that Harry had used to make his broom come, so I did that to make the snow come . . . "  
  
There was complete silence throughout the entire room, which lasted until Sirius shook himself out of his stupor and rushed forward. He grabbed both Makoto and Ron in a hug as the rest of the group looked on in various states of amusement and relief.  
  
"You -- you little . . ." Sirius began, not knowing what else to say. He finally rolled his eyes heaven ward in exasperation and said very sternly, "Don't ever worry me like that again!"  
  
"But . . . Sirius-chichi . . . " Makoto said, a goofy grin winding its way onto her lips, "that's half the fun of being a parent. You get to be paranoid and I get to keep you that way."  
  
Some snickers answered her statement, mostly from the twins and Lee Jordan. As soon as Sirius moved away from the two teens, however, all noise stopped and Harry, Fred, and George immediately rushed at their younger siblings. Once again Makoto and Ron found themselves smothered in hugs, something that neither were really used to.  
  
"Ouch!" said Ron shortly after, "What'd y' have to go and hit ME for?"  
  
"Ickle Ronniekins was a bad boy, trying to make us worry. Wouldn't you say, Fred?"  
  
"I'm inclined to agree with you, George ol' boy. I'm afraid we'll have to dole out punishment in place of our dear mother."  
  
"Hmmm. Yes, I'd say so," said the other as he scratched his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Ahem," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. "Perhaps it can be worked out at a later time? I would like you all to come with me to the Great Hall. I'll not have anyone else in here to get trapped. The Gryffindors will have to sleep somewhere else until we can find the Fat Lady, I'm afraid."  
  
He was met with a chorus of moans and grumbles, but the Gryffindors and Professors all obediently followed the Headmaster out of the Common Room and down to the Great Hall. Rei, Ami, Hotaru, and those few students from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses were already down in the hall, waiting impatiently for their lunch. Makoto could see Malfoy and his pawns Crabbe and Goyle sulking in the nearest corner of their table, obviously not pleased at having to wait for their sworn enemy house.  
  
"It's just like the Gryffindors, too," Malfoy sneered as they walked passed the table, "to make us wait for their royal selves."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle made sounds of agreement. Ron and Harry looked at each other and rolled their eyes, Makoto and Hermione snickered, and the others carried on their own conversations and pretended that nothing had been said at all. Other than a sharp glare from McGonagall, no indication was made to show that the snide remark had even been heard. The Gryffindor students took their seats and the professors made their way to the Head Table. Dumbledore remained standing and some of the more impatient students groaned slightly, knowing there was more waiting in store.  
  
"A few announcements before we begin lunch," the Headmaster said, sounding cheerful as ever. "First, Mr. Filch would like to remind students that the corridors are not the Great Hall or the Potions classroom. As such, you must not eat, drink, or make potions in them. Second, it would appear that the Fat Lady who guards the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room has been stolen. If this is a practical joke, it is not very funny and we ask that the painting kindly be restored to its rightful place as quickly as possible. Until it is returned or a suitable replacement is found, the students will be arranged as follows for the rest of the break. Mr. Potter, Mssrs. Weasley's, Mr. Jordan, Thomas, and Finnigan will please report to the Hufflepuff Common Room. Misses Potter, Granger, Tomoe, mister Longbottom and Creevey will please make their way to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Your things will be arranged for you in an empty dorm room. And now . . . let's eat."  
  
As the Headmaster sat down, the empty serving plates suddenly burst forth with food. Around the newly seated Gryffindors the other students sighed in relief, leaving Makoto wondering exactly how long they'd been waiting for them. She looked up to the Head Table and saw the professors eating gratefully and she wondered how long they had been working to get her and Ron out. Then she noticed something strange.  
  
"Oi, 'Nii-chan . . . why isn't Snape there?"  
  
Harry looked up, startled, and did a quick sweep of the Head Table with his eyes. Ron and Hermione, who had overheard them, did the same.  
  
"Huh. What do you know, he really *isn't* there. I wonder why . . . " Ron looked thoughtful before turning back to his food. "Oh well, he'll show up."  
  
"Yeah, since when have any professors ever missed a meal?" Harry grinned, "Don't worry, Jillie. I'm sure that he's just gone to the loo, he'll be back."  
  
Hermione didn't look at sure as the boys but didn't say anything more. Makoto just shrugged and looked back down at her plate. She began pushing the food around, lost in her own thoughts. Nothing made sense to her anymore. First her bracelet started up, going cold and glowing red, suits of armor crashed at rather convenient times, then the paintings went missing, and she and Ron got stuck in their own Common Room.  
  
And what is there to say for it? Nothing! There's no explanation, so I've got no way of knowing *why* this is happening, which doesn't make me happy! Makoto thought angrily.  
  
To make matters worse, the wheels were turning in her head, but nothing was clicking. There was something she felt she should know . something important . if only she could remember what it was. Suddenly she stood up from the table.  
  
The book!  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at her in surprise, and even some of the other students glanced in her direction before going back to their own conversations.  
  
"Jillie?" Harry asked. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine. I just remembered that I left something at the library," Makoto explained quickly. She was already making her way towards the Great Hall doors.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?" called Hermione.  
  
"I'm not hungry!" Makoto called back, and the Hall disappeared behind her.  
  
Slytherins are known for a few things: they are cunning, enjoy power, have no problems with cheating to get that power, and, when they put their mind to it, very few people can match them for stealth. Draco Malfoy was no exception to any of the Syltherin rules. When he didn't want someone to see him, he went unseen. And that was how he escaped from the Great Hall, and no one noticed he was gone until he was sitting back at his table.  
  
Makoto sighed quietly, annoyed. His footsteps were still there; he'd been following her all the way from the Great Hall. She knew just by the self-confident and proud way his shoes tapped on the floor. She slowed down enough to encourage him to speak, but didn't stop. No sense in encouraging a fight, not right now. She didn't have the time.  
  
"Potter. Stop," he said, speaking at last.  
  
She stopped finally and sighed again, out loud. "I'm not in the mood to fight you, Malfoy."  
  
"Neither am I. That's not why I'm here, though. You seemed sort of . . . out of it, back there. I thought . . . I figure maybe you're not so bad."  
  
"Should I take that as a compliment?"  
  
"Take it as you like."  
  
"Why are you here, Malfoy?"  
  
The pale haired boy paused as if he, for once, hadn't planned his attack in advance. Makoto took the liberty of turning around to look him in the eyes, and nearly gasped. Malfoy's eyes, usually icy cold and stunningly haughty, weren't so horrible to look at. He looked almost sympathetic to her cause, if such a word existed in his vocabulary. The blonde shrugged in that infuriatingly casual way of his and smirked.  
  
"Like I said, you don't seem so bad. If you need help . . . "  
  
"Is that an offer?"  
  
"Do you want it to be?"  
  
Makoto was unsure as to whether she should laugh or be stunned, so she settled for a look of stunned amusement. After all, what was Malfoy do offering his help to his sworn enemy? Okay, so maybe "sworn enemy" was a bit dramatic, but the Potters and the Malfoys did *not* get along. At least, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy did not get along. Maybe there was some hope for Jillian Potter to bridge that gap with her Kino Makoto charm. She turned her lips into a small smile, just enough to look friendly.  
  
"Thanks, Malfoy, I think," she said. She waved in the direction of the Great Hall. "You'd, ah . . . you'd better get back before someone comes looking for you. Wouldn't want to be seen being nice, now, would you?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid that wouldn't do at all," Malfoy agreed. He seemed as if he meant it. "Don't tell anyone about my offer, Potter. Not even your diary. Or else . . . "  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Blimey Malfoy, but you can be an insufferable git. I suppose that's part of your charm or something. Right, then I'm off. Wouldn't want to be seen talking to you civilly or anything," with a clipped nod, Makoto turned her back on the pale haired boy and walked away.  
  
Malfoy watched her, she could feel his eyes on her back, then suddenly turned and walked back into the Great Hall. His footsteps were lost in the noise the students made.  
  
* * *  
  
"Can I help you, dear?" asked Madam Pince. She made a quick note to herself in her large book of records and smiled kindly down at Makoto.  
  
She was definitely surprised to see a student other than Hermione in the library on a holiday, but it pleased her to no end. She always made a point of being especially nice to those few but she would deny it to her dying day if someone accused her of playing favorites. And she wasn't, really; she just felt that she could afford to let loose her Strict- Librarian mask at times.  
  
"Um . . . " Makoto started. "Yes, please. I'm looking for a book by a man named Upton. I think his first name was Cassell. It was a book about jewelry and its uses in the wizarding world."  
  
Madam Pince nodded once and turned to her record book, her eyes quickly scanning to see if the book had been borrowed. It hadn't been.  
  
"It should be where you found it last. Two isles to your left, dear, I'll wager on one of the bottom shelves. You're welcome to stay here for as long as you like."  
  
Makoto sketched a quick bow, a habit she hadn't quite broken even after all this time at Hogwarts. She could usually catch herself and stop it, but her mind wasn't on whether or not she was bowing. It was on that book.  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Makoto walked as fast as she dared under the librarian's watchful eye two isles to her left and disappeared in the rows of books. The librarian paused, wondering if one of the professors had assigned a project, but turned back to her own work.  
  
"Where are you, Upton?" Makoto hissed.  
  
She stooped low, looking for the U authors, and quickly realized that he wasn't there. There were some books on the table in between rows, which she looked through, and it wasn't there, either. Annoyed, she glared at her bracelet and held it up.  
  
"I've half a mind to take you off and leave you here," Makoto warned. "Show me where the book is if you don't want that to happen, because this is all your fault."  
  
The bracelet remained a piece of jewelry. It didn't go cold, and she didn't see any books falling off the shelves like she thought the bracelet had made the suit of armor do when she had been about to get a detention from Filch. It didn't explain the paintings being stolen or why it went cold, but at least it was something. Makoto slumped on the large window seat and held the bracelet over her head so she could examine it again.  
  
"Are you . . . you are, aren't you? The bracelet in the book; the one that belonged to Gryffindor," she asked it. Everything started clicking into place, comparing her memory of what the book had described to what the bracelet had done. "Yes! You are, I know you are!"  
  
She jumped up from the seat, startled by the sound of a large book falling to the floor. It was Upton's magical jewelry book. Makoto pounced on it and scuttled to Madam Pince, checking it out with a stern warning from the librarian to be careful with, and walked as quickly as she dared through the halls to the Gryffindor Common room. Small trunks littered floor, packed by the House Elves she assumed, and she rushed through them to find hers. Tossing the book inside it Makoto caught a glimpse of her watch. Lunch was nearly over. Eyes widening, she ran for the Great Hall and noted only when she reached the doors that she hadn't been seen by Filch.  
  
"Maybe you are good for something," Makoto muttered, preparing to enter the Hall.  
  
"Potter. Running in the halls?" asked a dangerously soft voice.  
  
Makoto inwardly groaned. "Then again, maybe not," she hissed, turning to face her Potions professor. "Professor Snape. Yes, I was. I forgot something at the library and -- "  
  
"Are you wearing any jewelry?"  
  
"Jewelry, professor?"  
  
"Don't play stupid, Potter," Snape sneered. "It's a simple enough question, though I suppose you might not be able to grasp the concept. Now answer me, are you wearing any jewelry?"  
  
Makoto winced slightly. She never did take insults to her intelligence well, especially since no one really understood her situation. Most assumed she was stupid because of her late acceptance, which brought up memories of her parents' deaths that she would rather leave forgotten. More importantly now, however, was the question of why did Snape *care* if she had jewelry or not?  
  
"Well, I don't see why it's important, but yes. I have a bracelet."  
  
"Let me see it."  
  
Makoto held up her hand obediently. The lion headed bracelet glittered with the reflected light of the torches in their holders. She held her breath anxiously, Snape always unnerved her and his new intensity towards her bracelet did not calm her any. But she was amazed to see Snape's own eyes widen, although nearly imperceptibly, and quickly dart around the hall as though someone might be watching them. He jerked away from the Great Hall tugging at her arm to make sure she followed him.  
  
"This way."  
  
"But Professor, I haven't done anything -- "  
  
"This way, Potter. Five points from Gryffindor for speaking to a professor like that. Keep quiet."  
  
Makoto resisted the urge to pull away and run from the Potions professor. She winced as a particularly hard tug sent a sharp pang up the length of her arm. She picked up her pace to keep up with Snape so he wouldn't have the chance to dislocate her already abused arm. This action seemed to make the professor move faster until they were nearly both running. They made it to his office in the dungeons in record time. Makoto found herself being pushed in the dark office and watched Snape look around suspiciously before closing the door. A few sharply muttered words sent the torches and fireplace blazing into action.  
  
"Sit," he said, pointing to an overstuffed chair. He waited for Makoto to sit before moving to stoop directly in front of her. "Potter, you must listen to me and I need you to be completely honest. You know what that bracelet is."  
  
Makoto nodded. "The Bracelet of Gryffindor."  
  
"Then you know what it can do," it wasn't a question. "And you must understand that he is after it."  
  
"'He'?"  
  
"The one who killed your parents; all of them. The one who is trying to kill you and your brother."  
  
Makoto placed her hand over her scar, gasping slightly. Snape nodded curtly and pulled back his sleeve, revealing a faint black mark that looked like a skull with a serpent for a tongue. She remembered Harry and Ron mentioning something like that during one of their stories, and knew that it was evil . . . but what was it?  
  
"The Dark Mark, Voldemort's sign. Last year was the Triwizard Tournament. I assume your brother told you all about his triumphs. Did he tell you *everything*?"  
  
"You mean what happened when he and Cedric made it to the trophy? Yes. He told me Voldemort used his blood and a rat-tail's hand to bring himself back to power. He said he saw a shadow of our mum and dad because the two wands were locked together, or something. And the Mr. Crouch's son posed as a DADA professor and fed Voldemort the information. But -- "  
  
"No questions right now. You know what the bracelet can do, and you know whom it belonged to. You know that there have been paintings and other things about the castle disappearing. They all have one thing in common: they either have jewelry or could possibly hide it. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah, but . . . " Makoto's eyes grew impossibly wide. A cold fear had taken over her body and her scar was burning. "D'you mean Voldemort has been taking the paintings? How would you know? You're one of his followers, aren't you! You helped kill my mum and dad, didn't you!"  
  
" . . . I was, but no more," Snape's voice grew increasingly colder. "That's all you need to know. As for your accusations, you would do well to think before making them. You know no more of my life than I know of yours; therefore I would thank you to not judge me. Now listen to me, girl. Take caution. I'll not be picking up your pieces. He's back."  
  
The sound of a thud sent Snape shooting up from his crouched position, instantly alert. Neither saw anything, but neither relaxed because of that knowledge.  
  
"Go back to the Hall. Lunch will end soon."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Collin watched with wide eyes as Jillian Potter scuffled quickly out of Professor Snape's office. She looked around the corridor before running in the direction of the Great Hall, as the Potions master had instructed. He thanked whatever deity was watching him that the shadows concealed him and that he knew how to quiet his breathing. Doubly thanked that same deity when Snape came swooping out less than two minutes after her. He went in the opposite direction without a backward glance. The boy slumped against the wall in relief.  
  
"Imagine . . . the Bracelet of Gryffindor, and it now belongs to Jillian," he mused. He didn't know what it was, but knew it sounded very important.  
  
Collin had heard everything that had been said in that office and would have heard more if he hadn't tripped over a loose floor stone. He silently cursed himself for tripping, but resolved to follow Jillian as exclusively as possible. He started off in the direction that Jillian had gone in, stopping only when he remember to quickly check his camera for film.  
  
~Owari, chapter 10~  
  
At long last, the damn chapter is done! There will most likely only be two or three more chapters after this, so the action is becoming more and more a part of the chapters. Hopefully it's also becoming more interesting. 


End file.
